L'ange et Le Monstre
by KuraiShinzo
Summary: OK, basically another BatB story. Not Disney storyline based. Gabriel Norimort is placed under a demon's curse and transfromed into a monster. The only way he can break the curse is if he can get someone to love him.
1. Chapter 1

L'ange et Le Monstre

A/N- Ok, so my first fan fic, just needed something to do. Basically another version of BatB. Yeah. So. Um, just read it and tell me what you think.

Long ago, in the French country side, there was a wealthy family, the Noirmorts. Rumor was that they were the long-forgotten airs to the throne. Far from the small, peaceful village was their castle, secluded from everyone else by a wild patch of old woods. The castle was further kept in by a stone wall, entirely surrounding the castle grounds.

Any guests or servants, upon arriving, would say that it appeared more as a prison or fort than a castle.

The villagers never dared to cross that section of woods, nor venture to the castle, for there were also terrible rumors about the Noirmorts, dark rumors, whispered from one ear to another.

Some of the gossipers claimed that the royal family sacrificed their servants in black rituals.

Others claimed that the women of the family practiced witchcraft, which was, back then, considered one of the darkest of crafts.

Others said that any un-welcome guest would be tortured horribly in the castle's famed dungeons.

Unknown to the peaceful villagers, though, that some of these rumors were true.

For though the women of the Noirmort family did not practice witchcraft, they often found enjoyment in watching others suffer. Countless people fell prey to the hands of Lady Monique, and her husband, Lord Claude. Their two daughters, whose names have been forgotten, were never seen around the house, nor, it was said, ever ventured out of the castle cellars.

Their youngest, an, it was said, their strangest child, was Gabriel.

Gabriel Noirmort took after his father in looks, yet neither in temperament. He grew quickly into a tall, ungainly boy, though with broad shoulders and powerful limbs. Shaggy, un-kempt black hair fell down to his shoulders, usually falling in front of his thoughtful brown eyes.

Unlike his sharp, unaffectionate mother, and cynical and cruel father, Gabriel was soft-spoken and spent all of his time in his bedroom chambers, sketching and painting pictures that would show the castle garden, filled with roses, or the skyline, tangled with crooked, dying trees.

After reaching his thirteenth year, he abandoned his paints for the piano, recruiting to the spacious music room and playing music for hours on end. Gabriel took to singing along with to the music, which, after mastering many other pieces, he composed himself.

But, as it was, fate decided to visit the Noirmort family.

The Lady and Lord had long been in the black market, and had long been cheating those whose goods they bought. Their daughters also stole from merchants who happened to wander to close to the castle. Some claimed they used the Dark Craft to lure them there.

But, unfortunately for the Noirmorts, they had cheated beings other that humans. Beings such as demons, and the wild, unpredictable Fey.

One terrible, stormy night ( as it seems to always bring bad tidings), a dark figure appeared at their door. It raised a hand from the folds of its robe and banged on the door repeatedly until a servant hurried and opened the door.

"Bonjour, monsieur?"

The stranger looked past the servant into the gigantic front room, were a fire was burning. Claude was standing by it, drawn to the room by the knocking. "Who are you?" he sneered. "Not some beggar, I hope."

The stranger drew back his hood, revealing a ivory-pale face and flashing red eyes. "Oh, no, monsieur, not some beggar at all," he hissed quietly. Fangs flashed as he spoke.

Claude visibly paled and his jaw dropped open. Trying to regain his composure, he called for his wife, who appeared out of hidden door next to the fireplace. There were many such doors around the house. As Monique saw the pale, red-eyed man, her eyes widened in horror.

"Speechless, Madame, are you? Ah, no matter." The man, who was, in fact, a demon, stepped into the house. The servant had long since scurried off in fright. "Kindly call your children."

The Lord steeped forward angrily. "How DARE you come into my house and make commands, you bastard! Leave at once!"

Monique voiced similar complaints, though with much more colorful language. She had been brought up in a less-refined family.

The demon smiled dangerously. "Oh, dear. This would have been a less unpleasant meeting, had you shown me the proper respect." He spoke in a pleasant voice, in a tone that could be remarking about the weather. "But now I'm afraid that you and your family has cheated and disgraced our kind one to many times, do you not think?" He laughed softly.

The daughters came running in down the broad staircase that lead to one of the upper levels of the castle. "Mother! Father!" One panted, her hair falling into her face. They both skipped the last step, black dresses swirling around them. They skidded to a stop next to their parents.

"So glad you could make it, mademoiselles." The demon bowed deeply.

The other daughter narrowed her eyes at the demon. "How dare that lowly creature step into our house!" she snarled. Her sister clenched her fist while shooting angry looks at their parents. "You promised us that they wouldn't know about the stolen goods!"

Claude opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the demon's sharp look. " Vile, arrogant humans. You really don't care about anybody but yourselves, do you?" he spat. "Ignorant fools. You actually think that you're all as flawless as the mirrors show you to be, do you not?" The demon glared at them each in turn, eyes glittering. "Call your son, Monsieur, and I will show you what happens to humans who cross demons."

To frightened of what the demon would do to him if he did not, because he'd seen what they were capable of, he called Gabriel's name.

He strode out of the music room, which was in the far corner of the front room. "Yes, Father?" he asked respectfully. Gabriel learned at an early age to be obedient and well-mannered to his parents, or would spend a day and a night in the dungeon.

As it was said, the Noirmorts were not kind people.

Gabriel stopped halfway across the room, staring at the demon.

"Ah, Gabriel, is it? Such a lovely name, " the demon said warmly.

"Do I know you, monsieur?" Gabriel asked politely. "It seems that you know me, yet I do not recall meeting you."

"Oh, I know you're family, alright." The demon turned away from where Claude, Monique, and the two daughter were standing together. "See what happens, when you act wrongly to my clan!" he shouted, tracing a complicated symbol in the air before him.

Gabriel fell to him knees, wrapping his arms around him. "What's .. happen-" he started to ask before his words were cut off by a strong gust of wind, that seemed to some from no where. It surrounded him, gusting around his clothes and whipping at his hair.

Gabriel braced his hand against the floor, his face contorted in a grimace of pain. His family gasped in shock as black fur suddenly appeared on his hand. The fur grew upwards, covering both his hands, his body, and face. His nose narrowed and changed, until it resembled a cat's. His fingernails elongated into sharp, deadly claws, and his teeth into fangs. Horns, like a ram's, curled over his ears. A wolf-like tail sprouted out of the base of his spine.

The wind stopped and Gabriel was left kneeling on the floor, changed into almost beyond recognition.

Monique sagged against the wall, her legs refusing to support her. "M-monster!" She gasped. The rest of the family looked at Gabriel, who was formerly so beautiful, in revulsion.

Gabriel's sisters shuddered. "How hideous!" one whispered.

The demon looked smugly at Gabriel, who was still trying to catch his breath, the transformation, the demon had made sure of, was very painful. 'And, as you can see," he announced to the stunned family. "He is no longer human, but, as Monique so kindly put it, a monster. He has no memory of who he was, and, should you remain in this castle, will slaughter every one of you."

Understanding what the demon was saying, they rushed out of the castle as quickly as they could. They had many other places they could live, and they all knew what invincible creatures demon magic could make. They had never witnessed it before, and now…

As they rushed out into the night, the demon walked over to Gabriel and looked down at him. "See, how they all flee from you? Not very smart, are they, being deceived by a simple lie?"

Gabriel twisted his head to look at the demon. The white of his eyes were now black, his irises red. "How...how could you do this to me?" he moaned. His voice, which was once smooth, had a feral, growling undertone to it. He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm…" Gabriel broke off and the demon saw tears drip onto the floor.

The demon smirked. "My work is done. My goal was to punish your family for cheating my clan out of our pay, and now they are punished. No home, no servants…and no son, as far as they're concerned."

"You're horrible! I didn't even do anything! You're a heartless monster!"

"I think that _you _respectfully earn the title of 'monster', now, my dear Gabriel. But, as it seems your heart is purer than your families, I will give you a chance. One chance, and that is all."

Gabriel stood up shakily, staring at the floor. His new tail hung limply behind him.

"If, and only 'if', you can get another to love you, despite, your…outer appearance, then the curse I have placed on you will be broken."

Gabriel nodded dully. The demon noted that his eyes filled with quiet despair.

"Au revoir, then Gabriel." He walked to the door, then paused before leaving. "Oh, and one more thing," he called over his shoulder. "Good luck. You'll be needing it," the demon laughed. With that he left the Noirmort castle, closing the door solidly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years later

"Liz! Hey, Liz! Wait up!" Elizabeth pulled on Star's reins, slowing her from a gallop to a walk. She tossed her blonde, curly hair over her shoulder. As she caught sight of her best friend, Jocelyn, her blue eyes sparkled happily.

"Jocelyn!"

"Bonjour, Elizabeth!" Jocelyn trotted her own horse next to Star. Her unruly brown hair was pulled back in a bun, a few errant stands escaping to frame her pale, freckled face. Her painted horse, Jack, neighed at Star.

Both the girls stopped their horses. "What brings you here, _mon ami_?" Elizabeth asked, her eye gleaming mischievously. "Away from your husband, I might add?"

Jocelyn giggled. "Oh, Pierre is packing. He said I could take a break, and so, here I am!"

Elizabeth's smile slid off her face, replaced by curiosity. "Packing?"

"Oh! I forgot, you don't know! Désole! But it's good news, I swear!"

Elizabeth's smile returned, though now it was a little forced. "And what are these good news?"

"Pierre and I are moving! To Paris!"

"Oh…well, that's great, Jocelyn!" Elizabeth leaned sideways in her saddle and gave Jocelyn a brief, one-armed hug. She was happy for her friend, of course but Jocelyn was her only friend in the village.

When she left, Elizabeth would be all alone, save for her father.

"I know! Paris, can you _imagine_ it? With all the shops and people and clothes…" Jocelyn tailed off and sighed dreamily. "And I promise, Liz, I'll write to you every week!"

Elizabeth brightened. "Of course! And promise to tell me _everything _about Paris! You'd better not leave out a single detail!"

"Oh, I won't!" Jocelyn laughed. "Before Pierre figures out he doesn't know much about packing…" She lifted her reigns with her hand. "Race?"

"But of course, Madame!" Her mood lightened considerably, Elizabeth nudged Star into a trot, a canter, and finally, a gallop, Jocelyn following close behind.

"Au revoir, Elizabeth!" Jocelyn hugged her friend. It was a week later, and Pierre was loading their belongings into a carriage.

"Au revoir, Jocelyn! And remember, a letter every week!"

"As long as _you_ remember to reply to them, if your not buried in those faery tales of yours!"

"It's a deal!" Elizabeth stepped away from her friend, holding onto her delicate gold locket, in the shape of a heart. Jocelyn wore its twin around her neck. A gift from Elizabeth's mother, before she died, they were their friendship lockets, as they dubbed them.

Pierre tucked his wavy black hair behind his ears, green eyes squinting against the sun. "Come, Jocelyn! It's time to go!"

Jocelyn turned and squeezed into the carriage, crowed with their belongings. "Pierre climbed into the seat and got the two horses, one of them being Jocelyn's Jack, and they were off. Jocelyn waved good-bye at Elizabeth until they hit a turn on the road and disappeared from sight.

"Au revoir, Jocelyn," Elizabeth repeated to the empty air.

"Bonjour, Monsieur!" Belle steeped through the door of the village's small and library.

"Bonjour, Elizabeth! Here for another faery-story?" The ancient librarian stood up from behind his desk, retrieving his glasses from the top of his head. Skinny as a rail, with tangled grey hair pulled behind his head with a string, and wire-rimmed spectacles, the librarian looked more than half-crazy, but was one of the only people in the village who thought that Elizabeth's hobby of reading books was not strange.

"What else would I be here for?" she answered with good humor. Her eye caught sight of a book with a green jacket. "I've never seen that one before. Is it new?"

"Oui, it only came in a few days ago. I think it would be toward your liking, Mademoiselle Liz. It's about the Fey you adore so much."

"Then I'll read it." She took it from its place on the shelf and looked happily at its gold-embossed green cover. A pattern of leaves bordered the spine, and a small, winged sprite glittered from the front of the book. 'It's beautiful."

"And it pleases this old man to hear somebody say so." The librarian sat back down at his desk, cracking his neck. "God knows these days very few appreciate a good book, much less its cover. Especially that fop, Giles."

Elizabeth hid her smile with the book. " Very true, very true. Though, of the book had many illustrations of Giles, and worshipped the ground he walked on, then he may be the one with his nose in a book all the time, not me."

"And that would be a sign form the Lord that the world is coming to an end. Enjoy the book, Elizabeth."

"I will! Au revoir!" Holding the book carefully in one hand, she left the library, heading for her home."

"I'm home!' she called into the house as she closed the door behind her. Her father, a average-sized men, tanned from working on the farm and graying at the temples, greeted her warmly.

"Welcome back, mon ange. A new book?" He nodded his head to what would be Elizabeth's best and only companion for the next few days.

"Of course, Father. I'm going to go to my room right now and read it."

"In a moment, Elizabeth. I have to talk to you." Her motioned for her to sit down at their small wooden table, that had only room for three. Elizabeth obeyed, sweeping her brown skirt under her as she sat down.

"Is something the matter, Father?"

"Elizabeth, you know how your mother and I only wanted the best for you." Elizabeth frowned at the mention of her mother, who had died some odd -six years earlier. Her father rubbed the back of his neck and pressed on. "Well, before she died, we…betrothed you."

"To whom?" Elizabeth's hands tightened on her book under the table. She didn't want to get married, not now, or ever! She was only eighteen and , though that was considered a perfectly marriageable age, had no intention of being married of to some man she never met!

"Giles Gemme."

"Non, not _Giles_! Father, he's a fop! All he cares about are his looks!"

"Not true, Liz. Giles has had a liking for you for a long time."

"He can barely read!"

"Elizabeth, he will take care of you, give you a good home." Giles' family was one of the most prosperous, and had a beautiful house on the edge of the village.

"Must I, Father?"

"Mon ange, it is already arranged. And I want to know you'll be taken care of if anything happens to me."

Elizabeth nodded mutely. First Jocelyn moving away, and now…_this._

"I have to go and check on the horses." Her father stood up and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't fret about it, Liz. It will turn out wonderfully, in the end."

Elizabeth also stood up and trudged to her room.

She walked in to her one sanctuary. It was small, and didn't have much furniture, but she had slept and read in there since she could remember. It had a small bed against one wall, with a sky-blue blanket her mother had made, and square writing desk that her father had made. A handful of white candles were on it, so she could coninue o read into the late hours of the night.

Her room, her home. And no she was supposed to abandon it? For some conceited fop who could care less about her?

It wasn't fair.

_Bad things come in threes_, her mother used to say.

Could anything worse happen next?

A/N so, what do you think of chapter 2? Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Giles kicked his horse in the ribs, urging it on. "Stupid animal, _move!_" The chestnut gelding whinnied its discontent and trudged on through the woods.

_The deadly, cursed woods, _Giles thought_. Not very deadly looking, that's certain._

Giles had went to a neighboring village a few day's journey off, to see if the gypsies had stopped their caravan there, but the journey had been for nothing. They had been delayed by some trouble on the road, and he'd had to turn right around, seeing as their was no reason for staying.

Now he was on his way back home, using the forest as a shortcut.

On his way home to his _new wife_. Giles smirked triumphantly. Their wedding, only a few days ago, was perfect. Elizabeth had all the looks of an angel, with her soft, curling blonde hair that fell to her waist, large blue eyes, and perfectly shaped pink mouth. Her figure was perfect, and her white wedding dress fit her like a glove.

But as for Elizabeth herself… well, she was just too open-minded, too defiant. A wife should obey the husband without question, Giles thought arrogantly. And as for the books! Books, who reads books? Not his wife, he'd make sure of that! A women's duty was to cook, make him fine clothing, clean the house, and bear him healthy sons. Besides, a women reading was…strange. It wasn't right.

He pictured his angelic wife. Beautiful enough. He wouldn't settle for any one else. The wife of Giles should be as perfect as he himself was.

Giles frowned and raked his fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. Never a good thing, travel. It always mussed hi hair. He sat up straighter on his mount and scanned the woods with his hazel eyes, looking for a sign of the village. He saw nothing but the endless stretch of ancient, gray trees. Dead leaves crunched under his feet.

Unusually cold for autumn. Giles sighed. He should have brought a warmer coat.

The horse stopped without warning, jolting Giles. Wandering what the problem was this time, Giles looked around. His hazel eyes widened in shock.

He was looking at a wall, but it was a far greater than he had ever seen. It seemed to reach up to the sky, made of grey stone. It was hard to tell what it was made of at first, though, because the entire thing was covered by roses, with thorns as long as his finger. That was why he'd missed it, at first. Any one could've, had they not bee paying attention. The roses trailed down to the ground, with gigantic, beautiful red blooms, the size of a person's open hand. Hypnotized, Giles dismounted and followed the wall on foot. He continued that way for a while, trailing the horse along with him, the reigns hanging half-forgotten in his hand.

Eventually, he came to a patch that the roses hadn't quite managed to cover. Looking closer, Giles saw the iron handle of a door. Without thinking, he grasped the handle and pulled., rusty hinges screeching. Rose vines that that had grown around the door ripped free and fell to the ground.

Giles pushed away a green and red curtain of roses and stepped into the garden of the Noirmort castle.

_The faery prince danced around the frozen man, who looked at the faery's leaf-green skin in horror._

_Once you've tried your fate_

_Twice it's been to late:_

_Thrice you now dissolve into night's black gate _

_As the faery prince chanted his short song, the human faded away into the night sky, never to be seen by any-thing again, save for the demon of the night._

Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes, sore from too many hours of reading. _It must be almost midnight, now_, she thought to herself as she stretch her cramped legs. _I wonder when Giles will be returning_… she grinned at the thought of the faery prince from the story coming and making him disappear.

_Bad things may come in threes, mother, but I'm afraid that would be a blessing._

She went to one of the house's empty rooms. This was were she'd hidden all her books after the wedding. There was a large wooden box in one corner, and she stashed them in there. They were the only things keeping her from running away from her dull, horrible new life as Giles' wife. Well that, and the fact she would have no-where to run to.

Jocelyn, true to her promise, had sent a letter from Paris. She had gotten a job in an Opera house as a seamstress, sewing costumes for the performers. The work, she had written, was hard but very fun. She picked up on all the latest gossip as the dancers were fitted for their outfits. The ballet there was just as good as the signing.

Elizabeth had written her back, congratulating her on her new job, because she knew how talented Jocelyn was at sewing. She had also included the details of her new marriage. All she had had to write was that she was now a victim of an arranged marriage, and her husband was Giles Gemme. She knew the reaction _that _would get when Jocelyn read it over. Giles may have been famous for being the most handsome man in the village, as well as the richest, but Jocelyn and Elizabeth had always snickered about him behind his back, about how he never seemed to go anywhere without a comb, how he could be stuck in front of any reflective surface for hours at a time, and things such as that.

"I'd give anything to be with you and Pierre in Paris, Jocelyn," she sighed to the empty room.

She twirled around in a circle, her dress swirling around her. "Faeries, faeries, if you can hear me, come and take me to a place where'd I'd want to be," she sang.

"You'll be going with the bloody faeries, alright, " a voice grumbled from behind her. She stooped and turned around to face Giles.

"Giles! What _happened_ to you?" she gasped. His clothes were torn, his hair full of twigs and leaves, and crimson blood splattered across his shirt.

"Don't talk, we're leaving, _you're_ leaving, _now_!"

"Tell me what's going on! What happened!" Elizabeth's voice reached to almost a shriek.

"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you what happened!" Giles grabbed her roughly by her wrist and dragged her to their living room, shoving her onto the couch. Elizabeth rubbed her wrist; she bruised easily. Giles paced back and forth and began to tell what had happened after he went though the door into the Noirmort's property.

"I-I just went in, I was curious, there were rose everywhere…such beautiful, red roses…I saw a castle. It was a very big castle…huge. I…I went into it." Giles paused and swallowed. "In the entrance room, paintings…on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere. Paintings of rose vines. All the vines connected to a gigantic blood-red rose in full bloom in the center of the floor. I thought I saw the shadows move, and then…then a monster! A creature, a beast, a hideous animal!" Giles stopped pacing and sat right where he was on the floor, hands trembling. "It growled and…we fought. I injured it, with my sword…but then the monster broke it. He was going to kill me!" His voice escalated into a yell, then he calmed himself down. "I said…I said that I would give him anything if he spared me. The monster ignored me, then I said I'd give him…" He trailed off and looked at the floor. " I told him that I would give him you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. Then her surprise was replaced by anger. "You IDIOT! Coward, you gave me away, like a slave! Merde, merde, _merde_!" she swore. Regaining her calm, she went on in a cold, dangerous voice. "I do not care what you said. I'm not going to that castle. And, furthermore, I am breaking off this marriage. I will get my things and go home."

Giles looked at her. "You can't. The monster said that...that if you did not go, he would…oh, _maudis_! He said he'd kill me!" Now Giles was trembling, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

Elizabeth frowned. As much as a coward and a fop as Giles was, she wouldn't do anything that would cause another's death. That was one of the most selfish and foolish thing she could do, making another to sacrifice his life so she could be free. "Very well, " she said, standing up. She was proud that her voice didn't tremble, and that her dress hid her quaking legs.

"I will go."

"Shhhh, steady, Star, we'll be there soon," Elizabeth whispered. She held the reigns in one hand as she drew the forest-green hood of her cloak further over her head. Her hair was bound from her face with a simple blue ribbon, and she'd changed from her dressy outfit from earlier into a much more simple and comfortable outfit of a whiter blouse and pale blue skirt.

Now she wished she hadn't. The bright colors made her stand out like a torch in the dreary woods. She was grateful that her cloak hid most of her clothing, though.

_A monster, Giles said. I'm going to the castle of a monster._

_If bad things come in threes, then this is the third thing._

All too soon for Elizabeth, she came to the wall, and the half-hidden door. _No turning back now_, she told herself firmly. She nudged Star through the door then dismounted, taking a firm hold of the reigns, in case she should bolt.

Their was a garden, full of roses, as Giles told her, but she couldn't see much of it. The darkness covered everything, like black ink spilled over parchment. It looked empty, though. Empty and abandoned. Odd about the roses, though. This was autumn. Roses weren't in full bloom during autumn...

"Ok, girl, let's find a place to put you," she murmured comfortingly to her horse. Exploring the gardens, she found a stable a little ways off, at the side of the castle. The stable was lit by numerous lanterns, all made of black metal, all embossed with twisting roses, Elizabeth discovered when she examined them.

"Here we go Star." She lead Star into a stall at the back and untacked her. Looking for a place to put the saddle, blanket, and reigns, she saw there were hooks on the outside of the stable, and a saddle rack at the end. Hanging the reins on the hook, she closed the stall door, then lugged the saddle and blanket to the saddle racks. _I hope Star will be ok, _she thought then decided she would be. The stalls were all well-kept, filled with clean straw, water, and food for the horses.

_Star will be fine, but what about me?_

"Au revoir, mon ami. Wish me luck." Star whinnied from her stall as if she really were wishing her luck.

_I'm going to need it._

Elizabeth spun slowly around in a circle. _It really is true! There are roses _everywhere The painted rose-vines looked so real she thought that if the went over and touched one, she would prick her finger. And in the center of the floor, where she was standing, a brilliant red rose spread its petals. The artist had even added drops of crystalline rain on it!

The entrance room was dimly lit, though, and the only light shone directly down on her, from a magnificent chandelier. The rest of the room was in shadows.

Breaking her gaze away from the rose, she noticed a small patch of red, marring the tiles.

Blood.

…_we fought. I injured it, with my sword…_

What if…

..what if the monster had died? What if Giles had mortally wounded it, and it died after he left?

"Stop that, stop that now!" she scolded herself. "No matter what the monster is, it's not right to wish death upon it!"

"Thank you, milady," A soft, growling voice said from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- thanks for the reviews, those who have submitted them!

Elizabeth swore her heart had stopped beating in her chest and decided to start up in her stomach. 'W-who's there?" she managed to stammer. Her eyes darted around, trying to see into the shadows, but it was like the darkness was a wall. She didn't dare move.

"Do not fear me, Mademoiselle. I wish you no harm," the voice said soothingly.

"Who are you? _Where_ are you!" Elizabeth wasn't frightened when Giles told her about the monster, wasn't frightened when she stepped into the gloomy castle, but now…

"Do not worry, Mademoiselle Ange. I'm here, but hidden. Who I am…" the voice trailed off, then started again, this time sounding more than a little bitter. "I believe you know who I am. But I will not harm you."

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror. "You're the mon-" she broke off then started over. "-the …person whom Giles fought."

"I do not mind, Ange. I'm fully aware of what I am."

"W-wait…did you just call me 'Angel'?"

"Yes, I believe I did so twice." She pinpointed the direction where the voice seemed to be coming from, and decided it was on her left. She turned that way, staring into the shadows.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid, Mademoiselle, that I have never caught your name," the voice answered politely.

"Oh…it's Elizabeth." Automatically and out of habit, she added "My friends call me Liz."

"My pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Elizabeth." A pause. "I believe I have caused you enough revulsion for the time being. I will leave now."

"No! Wait!" she panicked. "I mean. I have really no idea where to go, and…"

"Oh! My apologies, Elizabeth. Your room will be in the East Wing of the castle."

"And how will I get there?" She felt more foolish by the second. Here she was, in a castle with a monster, and was talking to him like any other person she would meet!

_But he certainly didn't _act _like a monster. And he was very well spoken…_

"Look down at your feet," he instructed. Puzzled, she obeyed, then noticed that there were four vines leading in different directions away form it. Each vine had different colored thorns.

"White for north, red for east, blue for south, and green for west," he explained. "Follow the vine with red thorns to get to the East Wing. Your room will be the first one you come to on the left. I would show you the way myself, but…I don't wish to frighten you." His voice turned bitter once more, and Elizabeth was surprised to realize she felt pity.

_No, _she told herself. _He will kill Giles if you don't remain here. You are his prisoner._

"Well, um, thank you. I guess I'll go now…"

"Don't thank me," he snapped. She blinked then heard him sigh. "Sorry. I'm not in the very best of moods today."

Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Join the club." She looked down at the rose vine with red thorns and then made to follow it, then curiosity stopped her. "What's you name?"

"Oh…my name…" he sounded confused. "I-I think it was…Gabriel. Yes, my name is Gabriel."

"Oh. Au revoir, then, Gabriel." She walked down the vine, following it out of the entrance room to a door at the end, going through it and shutting it carefully behind her.

The shadows were quite for a moment, then "Au revoir, Ange."

Gabriel stood stone-still in the shadows, long after the angel had left. After minutes passed, he shook himself as if awaking from a dream and went silently up the stairs. Red eyes glowing in the dark, he went down the marble hallway, until he reached the North Wing. White thorns guided him, but he didn't need them.

After all, he was the one that had spent years painting them.

He had chosen to live in the North Wing, because it was the darkest in the castle. He had covered the windows with thick black curtains. No light from the rising or setting sun here.

That was why he had sent the angel to the East Wing, so she could at least have the beautiful view of the sunrise through the window in her room.

At the end of the long hallway, he stumbled through the door on his right, closing it behind him, quietly as not to disturb her. The castle may have been very big, and that caused everything to echo.

Also, it was unnaturally quiet due to the lack of people.

All the servants had fled shortly after he had been cursed.

The castle had been deserted for thirteen years, save for him.

Gabriel scanned his room. A canopy bed, which was decorated completely in black, a wardrobe, which he had pain-stakingly painted with delicate roses, a vanity table with the mirror smashed to pieces, and mahogany doors thrown open at the end of his chambers o reveal a small balcony. Roses covered the railing.

_Roses, roses, everywhere, _he thought bitterly. _Anything to remind me of the beauty I so enjoyed as a child._

A tall boy at the age of thirteen, he had now grown to the height of roughly eight feet tall. Unluckily for him, this meant he had to stoop whenever her entered or left a room.

Walking over to an armchair in the corner, he collapsed onto it and lowered his face into his hands. His shaggy mane of black hair fell forward, creating a curtain.

_Oh why I do have to go and do this? _he moaned silently. _Why? There is no chance in hell of breaking to curse, none at all! Soon , no matter how careful I am, she will see me, then leave! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I trap such a beautiful angel in this castle with a monster!_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, to think logically. _That man was so arrogant, so vain. He would have broken the angel's spirit, if she stayed there any longer._

The battle from only a few hours ago flashed into Gabriel's mind.

_Gabriel was sitting in the music room, composing a new tune that had recently come into his mind. For the piano. It was dark and depressing, as all the music he had written for the past thirteen years had been, but still beautiful. He was so caught up in writing, that he almost didn't hear the castle's huge front doors swinging open._

A person! No-one had stepped foot in the castle for over a decade! _The thought that maybe it was the demon, coming back to torment him more, drove him out of the music room and running into the entrance room._

_There, was no the demon, but an elegantly dressed man. His sandy-brown hair was neatly combed, and his clothes expensive and stylish. Gabriel barely managed to skid to a halt, clawed, bare feet slipping on the marble. The intruder jerked backward, drawing a thin rapier from his hip. "Stay away!" he yelled at him. "You monster!"_

_Gabriel bared his fangs in a feral growl, the fur on the back of his neck raising. He knew what the demon had turned him into, but hearing that man yell it at him…_

_The man jabbed his sword at Gabriel, who dodged it easily. _He has about as much experience with the sword as a child_, he thought. _But even a child could kill, given enough blind luck.

_They continued like that for a while, the man slashing and jabbing his rapier, Gabriel dancing out of the way. Tiring of this and his temper rising, Gabriel ducked under the sword and slashed the man's chest. Not hard enough to do any real damage, of course. There were only very shallow scratches, thought the shirt fared much worse. Gabriel wasn't a murderer._

_For the time being, anyways._

_The man's eyes widened in shock and he swung the sword blindly. This time, it caught Gabriel diagonally across his torso, slashing from his right hip to his collarbone. Stunned more than in pain, he simply grabbed the thin sword and broke it easily in his huge hands._

_That's when the man lost it. He fell onto his knees and started begging Gabriel not to kill him, that he would give him anything. Gabriel, kill? He may have looked like a monster, but that had not driven him to kill in cold blood, so far. The man was defenseless. Gabriel went to toss him the separate pieces of the rapier, but then the man said he would give him his wife. "Beautiful as an angel, she is!" he cried. "A face so perfect you'd think it was from Heaven! You may not really want her, though, because she is much too independent for a woman. Head like stone, wants to do everything herself, very mouthy."_

_Gabriel blinked. This man would be willing to give this girl to what he believed was a monster, in exchange for his own life? He would willingly trade another's life so that he could live?_

"_Bring her here, to me. Or you will regret it," he growled. The man scurried to his feet and left the way he came, making no attempt to close the doors behind him. Gabriel went to do so himself, and hissed as he noticed the pain for the first time, lancing across his chest like fire. His mood worsened. An actual girl, an angel, imprisoned in the castle…maybe she could, maybe, break his curse…no. Never. He only wanted her here so she could get away form that fop of a man. He wouldn't burden her with his horrid fate._

Gabriel straightened up and raked his hair away form his face. He had healed surprisingly quickly, the wound already scabbed over. He stood up and closed the doors that lead to the balcony, running the song he was currently working on through his mind. Anything to distract himself about the situation he had put himself and the angel Elizabeth in.

He would just keep out of sight, he decided. He would get her meals from some of the Fey he had hired for such purposes, and also ask them to give her the food themselves. He would only come out of his chambers at night, when she would be asleep. If necessary, he would talk to her, but remain hidden. She would have full access to the castle, so she would not be bored.

He collapsed onto his bed, wolf-like tail hanging over the side. He'd have to be very, very careful. It would all work out, as long as she did not see him.

With the image of her gentle face in his mind, he fell asleep, smiling the first time in so many years.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- ok, here's chapter five. I'm doing pretty good with the updating, eh? I hope I'll be able to update everyday. If I don't, it's either because I have a hangover or am out kidnapping my b/f (long story). So, anyways, on with the chapter!

"Is she awake?"

"Shhhh, you're too loud!"

"Well, _now_ she's awake, good going!"

Elizabeth yawned and sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Who's there?" she mumbled. For a moment, she thought she was back in the own house.

Then she opened her eyes.

The room she was in was even more breath-taking than when she had first seen it. It was twice the size of her and her father's small cottage. Instead of the customary roses that covered what parts of the castle she had seen, the walls were painted with delicate blue and purple morning glories. In the center of each, small yellow diamonds the size of pinheads glittered. . The ceiling was painted to mimic the sky itself, with gauzy white clouds. Her bed was triple the size of her old one, and had a canopy of soft blue silk. She rested on soft goose-feather pillows and clean blue sheets. Elizabeth felt out of place, like she had stepped into one of her faery tales.

Pushing the glamour of the room out of her mind, she found the source of the voices that had woken her. Three girls, each with ivory-pale skin and braided green hair, stared back at her from the foot of her bed. Which was much further away than she was accustomed to. "Um, bonjour," she greeted the strange-looking girls. Their faces and style of clothing looked familiar, as did their green hair, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"Bonjour, Lady Elizabeth!" the one on the left replied cheerfully. "We've brought you your breakfast!" The girl in the center held up a silver tray.

"Oh, uh, merci." Then it struck her. "Pardon, but you're not faeries, are you?"

The one on the right grinned. "Very true, Lady Elizabeth!"

The faerie holding her tray added "We've been hired to look after your needs and bring you your meals!"

"Oh, that's nice." The faerie set the tray down on the foot of her bed. "By whom, may I ask?"

"We received a letter, but it didn't have a signature," the left faerie said.

"Yes, it only said to care for the Lady Elizabeth, who was in the East Wing of the deserted Noirmort castle."

The right faery nodded her head in conformation.

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth said in confusion, holding up her hands. "This castle isn't actually deserted, is it?"

The center faery nodded 'yes'. "Nobody has lived in this castle since 1859, when the Noirmort family just disappeared."

"1859...but that was thirteen years ago! How can a castle remain deserted for that long! And what about the mons--Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? As in Gabriel Noirmort?" the left faery asked.

"I'm not sure."

The right faery looked confused. "Well, Gabriel Noirmort disappeared the same night as his family did. No-one has seen him since."

Elizabeth just shook her head, all mixed-up. All she knew was that there was that creature that said his name was Gabriel. Obviously the three faeries knew nothing about him. "Never mind. Thank you for the food, but I'd like to eat it in quiet, if it's alright. I have a lot to think about."

"Of course! We'll be back at noon with your lunch."

"And if it's not to much trouble, what are your names?"

"I'm Fraya," the faery on the right said. "and that's Ellansey, or Ella," she pointed to the center faery. "And that's Mirei." The left faery.

"Alright. It' was very nice to meet you all," Elizabeth said. "Thanks again!"

The three nodded happily then vanished into thin air.

Elizabeth stretched to reach the food tray and brought it to her. "It's a good thing I was so used to faeries before I met them, or else this might've been odd," she mumbled to herself, glad that at least some of her reading would pay off.

The breakfast consisted of thick, soft bread, a pot of dark honey to spread on it, a pitcher of water, and a fried egg. Surprised to realize that she was hungry enough to eat Star, she wolfed down the meal in record timing, examining the room closer as she did so. The floor was covered in a soft blue carpet. There was a desk made of white marble, where she could read or write, a long, low couch, made of the same blue velvet as her canopy, against one of the walls, a wardrobe that stood exactly her height, and, a the end of the room, two wrought-iron doors. _Where did they lead to?_ she wondered. _A closet?_

Setting aside the now-empty tray, she dragged herself out of the comfortable bed and walked over to the doors. She dimly noted that she was still in the clothes form yesterday. Would there be spare clothing in the wardrobe?

She grabbed both handles on the twin doors and pulled, squinting at the bright sun. It was a balcony, overlooking the part of the castle grounds. The balcony itself was made of smooth grey stone, with a waist-high railing. Morning glories that were the exact match to the ones painted on the walls twined around the railing and trailed onto the balcony floor. The whole things was about the size of her old bedroom. And the view! The grounds that she could see appeared to be just open field. Even though it was autumn, the grass was lush and green, but very overgrown. The sun was rising directly over the field, painting the wisps of clouds above it fiery red and deep orange. The castle wall in to distance reminded her that this was actually an enclosed space.

Content with just staring off the balcony, she remained frozen that way for a while, until distant chords of music woke her from her daze.

_That's odd. I wonder where it could be coming from?_ She abandoned her spot and crossed her spacious room, exiting it regretfully. From there, she decided to follow the red thorns back to the entrance hall. This took about five minutes. She figured out last night that the castle was much larger than she'd first thought.

The music, she guessed, was coming from a door next to the stair case, that led to… was it the North Wing? She struggled to remember. Yes, probably that. She walked over to the door, listening to the soft clack of her shoes mix with the piano music. It was perfect, she thought, better than any playing she'd ever heard in the village. Then again, music wasn't a popular hobby there. It was everyone's one goal to settle down and raise a family. Why this was, she really had no idea. Who would want to settle down with children at an early age? It would end your life before you really got a chance to start it! Smiling to herself, she grabbed to doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door towards her before a hand gloved in black leather grabbed the doorknob on the other side and yanked the door shut with a slam. She almost fell backwards in shock, not noticing the music had stopped playing. "Hello?" Elizabeth called though the door.

"I am very sorry if I startled you, Mademoiselle." It was Gabriel's voice. The monster's voice.

"Oh, no, it's ok. Was that you, playing?"

"Yes."

"It was very nice," she complimented, feeling childish.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." He waited a beat, the said "I'm sorry for slamming the door. I was just...startled."

"I see." Startled? How could _she_ startle _him_? "Could I come in now?"

"No!" Gabriel yelled in a panicked voice. "I mean, you would regret doing so, Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Truly."

"Alright…" she sighed, failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice. If she was going to be stuck with this "Gabriel" for-well, God knows how long!- then she would at least like to see who it was she was staying with.

"But later, perhaps," he hurried on, "I could show you around the castle. I take it your probably a bit curious."

"Oui, the would be great!"

"Then we will do so in…would about fifteen minutes sit well with you, Elizabeth?"

"That would be fine." Now she was grinning like an idiot. Elizabeth could have cared less, though. This was her first time being in a castle, or any building this big, for that matter. And Gabriel was sounding like an alright person.

So far, anyways.

"There are clothes in your wardrobe, if you would like to change," Gabriel said after a beat of silence.

"Ok. I'll go get changed, then. Au revoir, for now."

"Alright."

Elizabeth turned and went back to the red-thorned vine, following it closely to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged form her room, dressed in an elegant green gown. Though simple for a lady of the court, it seemed something one would wear to a ball to Elizabeth, who was used to much plainer clothes. "Gabriel?" she called out, not sure she would get a reply. She certainly didn't see him…

"You are ready, Mademoiselle Elizabeth?" The shadows at the beginning of the hall, a good distance away, shifted.

"Yes…is that you, down there?"

"Who else would it be?" his voice carried a good sense of humor.

"This tour won't be a game of hide-and-seek, will it?" she asked wryly, walking down the hall.

"No, milady." He stepped out of the shadows, and Elizabeth had to crane her neck up. He was tall! Extremely tall! She wouldn't even reach his collar bone! It was his height that she noticed first about him. Then she was confused. Elizabeth had expected what Giles and Gabriel himself had told her: a monster.

He was dressed in loose black pants, a black silk shirt, a black dress coat ,and a pair of boots that matched his black leather gloves. He wore an enormous black velvet cape, with a hood that covered his entire head, casting any parts of his face she might've been able so see into shadow.

Well, if he was a monster, she definitely couldn't see it.

"Of course, it depends on your definition of hide-and-seek," she joked, to hide her slight shock of seeing what appeared to be a very tall man. "You seem to be in the habit of remaining hidden, in some way or another."

"You could say it is a habit of mine. Now, where would you like to start?"

"How about right here, in the East Wing?"

"Of course." Gabriel started off at a slow pace to match hers, because of his much longer legs. His voice came from the depths of his hood, calm and ordinary, except for the growling undertone she'd noticed.

"Now, this wing continues on for about a quarter of a mile. On the right, there is the…" he indicated doors, and explained what was behind them.

Elizabeth drank in the rich surroundings of the castle, a small, dark part of her brain wondering what was so bad about Gabriel's appearance that he himself loathed it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Not much to say today. Is a little brain dead at the moment. (-.-; ) 

Gabriel smiled as he silently slipped out of the library, leaving Elizabeth, who was eagerly starting on a good book she'd found. He was glad he had saved the West Wing for last, because after he showed her the library, he could se that she clearly had no intention of leaving for hours.

Good. All the better for her stay. Now she had something to occupy her time, at least. He quickly crossed the West Wing with long strides, coming back eventually to the entrance room. That was the way the castle had been designed. It was like a compass, four wings, each leading to a center. The South Wing was actually the garden, explaining why the blue thorns lead out the front doors.

As he entered the music room, he took off his cape and coat in relief. They made him much too warm. With his fur, he actually didn't need any clothing but a pair of light cotton pants, even in the coldest weather. But if he was going to remain hidden form Elizabeth, comfort was something he would gladly sacrifice. He both the cape and coat on a chair, which were soon followed by his shirt and gloves.

Flexing his free hands, he sat down at the piano bench, picking through a confusing mass of crumpled sheets of music. Managing to organize them in the right order, he set them down on the piano and tried out what he had written so far, idly making up lyrics as he played.

_Will this night ever end?_

_Will this curse ever bend?_

_So tired of listening to music haunt the halls_

_So tired of roses on the walls_

_Tired of this change in me_

_Tired of the reflection that I'd see_

_Tired of this never-ending mope_

_And tired to know that I've given up hope_

_Knowing what they'd do to me_

_If I ever tried to live free_

_Is enough to chain me in this glamoured cell_

_Which is the worst possible kind of hell_

He frowned absently as he hit a high key_. No, no, that isn't right! It needs a lower pitch… _he scribbled out the note with a quill and replaced it with the new one. _Ah, that's better_. He resumed his playing, hands gliding effortlessly over the keys.

"Hmmm…what's this here?" Elizabeth bent over the book, squinting at the tiny printing. " 'Wraiths:' " she read to herself. " 'Dark servants of the lower planes, the allies of demons and bane of faeries and humans. Once given a command, it will not stop until it's carried out or it is killed.' Huh. That's odd." She re-shelved the book that was titled "Fey and Other Creatures", reaching for another one at random. A guilty part of her realized she was searching for a book that would tell what kind of creature had the same build of a man, could speak, and was very, very tall. No such luck so far, though. Instead, she'd found countless books on the darkest types of spells, history books filled with gory battles, and books on Otherworldly creatures.

A red-jacketed book caught her eye. It seemed more recent that the others, which were all covered in dust. This one gleamed like it was brand-new. She tugged it out of its spot and went back to the green couch she noticed to read it.

"Spells for Beginners to Reveal the Truth", it was titled, in bold, black script. There was no author. Curious, she flipped a few gold-edged pages, pausing at one that seemed to have a poem on it.

It turned out to be a spell. Above it was written: **_Chant the incantation three times to uncover the secret you are wanting to know. Be patient, for it will not be revealed willingly._**

Those were the only instructions.

_Witchcraft. Instructions for witchcraft. I'd be stoned to death or burned if I was caught-_

_But you wouldn't be. You're far away from the village, _an inner voice whispered.

_But I wouldn't want to do Witchcraft! Bad things have happened- wait, if that's true, why did I pick up the stupid book any ways? Besides, how bad could figuring out the secret I want to know be?_

Yes, she decided. If Gabriel keeps hiding himself, I'll eventually go mad with wanting to know what he looks like beneath all those layers of shadows and black. She straightened up and read the incantation boldly:

_Forces of the Other Realm_

_Hear my thoughts and curiosity-_

_Heed me on my quest to know_

_What the Fates will not show_

Odd, she thought, but repeated it two more times. After the third time, she looked around the room waiting for something to happen. What, she had no idea. After all, she wasn't a witch.

Nothing spectacular happened. The was no dramatic burst of lightning, no sudden realization of Gabriel's appearance, nothing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw some shadows cast by the bookshelves move.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" she asked, but knew it wasn't a second after she asked. The person that came out of the shadows was too short.

And was definitely not hidden.

It looked like a man…or it did, at a first glance. He was average height, with extremely pale skin, and ruby-red eyes, framed by silver hair. His ears were pointed at the tip.

_Either a very odd faery, or a demon_, she thought. _Most likely the latter._ The demon bowed deeply, black robes rustling. "Ah, I see you are the good Lady. A pleasure to meet you." She glimpsed cat-like fangs that shone as he spoke.

Elizabeth frowned. Something about this man--no, demon, made her feel uneasy. There was something not quite right about him that she couldn't put her finger on." Forgive me for being rude, but who are you? And why are you here?"

"I am here because you wish to have a secret revealed."

_Oh _great_! Good work! See, this is what happens when you use odd spells_! She scolded herself.

The demon smiled at her, then turned to the still-open library door, yelling loudly "Gaa-bri-elll! Guess who's come to pay you a visit!" The demon cackled. "He'll be here in a moment, dear Elizabeth, and what you want to know, you will soon see."

"No! Wait! I take it back! I take the spell back!" she had a really bad feeling about this demon, a warning feeling.

The demon grinned, exposing his fangs. "Oh, no, my dear, you can't just 'take back' spells such as those. Be careful what you wish for," he chanted.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply just as Gabriel came skidding into the room, hood covering his face. She didn't need to see it to know that he was furious.

More to the point, now she didn't _want _to see it.

"You! What are you doing here! Haven't you done enough!" Gabriel shouted at the top of his lungs, advancing on the demon. "Leave, or I swear you'll regret coming back!"

"Oh, so _upset._ Why are you yelling at me? After all, this girl is the one who summoned me."

Gabriel turned to Elizabeth, who was sitting frozen on the couch.

His voice immediately took on a kinder tone. "No, she did not mean to. You tricked her."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between the demon and Gabriel. How she wished she had never found that stupid book!

"Me, trick? Where would you get an idea like that? And you're hood is covering up your beautiful face. Why don't you take it off? You must be very warm," the demon said.

"Don't taunt me, you bastard!" Gabriel lunged at the demon, raising his fist.

"Oh, dear, you and your family will never learn, will you?" the demon sighed, disappearing and reappearing behind Gabriel. "Such a horrible temper."

"Guess whose fault that is!" Gabriel made a grab for the demon's throat, but, like before, he vanished, a split second later appearing on Gabriel's left.

"I believe it was your family's. You really should thank them for that. What you are now is a real improvement from the human you used to be!"

"_Damn_ you!" Gabriel continued to try and catch the demon, who continued to avoid him.

"Tut, tut, tut…such language. I really thought you had better manners, Gabriel." The demon conjured a long sword out of thin air.

"And I thought you might have some honor, but I was obviously mistaken!" This time, as Gabriel rushed him, the demon stood his ground and slashed at Gabriel's throat. Elizabeth gasped as Gabriel recoiled, thinking that the demon had slit his neck, but the saw Gabriel's hand holding two cords together.

The demon had cut the ties on his cloak.

Now with only on hand free, Gabriel vainly tried to attack the demon who simply laughed and continued with his disappearing trick. "Oops, too slow!" he laughed as he slashed his sword across Gabriel's back, cutting though the cloak and drawing blood. Gabriel stumbled and fell on one knee, then pushed himself back up. The demon appeared on the top of a bookshelf.

"It seems my work is carried out, Gabriel! Either you bleed to death, or you'll be forced to show Elizabeth what you've been trying to hide for over a decade. Your choice!" The demon laughed then melted into the shadows.

"Gabriel! Are you alright!" Elizabeth went quickly over to where Gabriel was swaying slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine," he snapped. "Just perfect. And I would really appreciate it if you stopped where you are."

Elizabeth obeyed, stopping short five feet away. "That's a pretty nasty cut. We'll have to stop the bleeding."

"What 'we'? I don't need any help. I've taken care of my own wounds before, and I'm not in need of a nurse!" Gabriel backed off unsteadily, still holding the ties of his cloak together. "I'm going to my room now."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I told you! I am perfectly-" his legs gave out and he fell back onto the floor. "-fine."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself and mover around him. "Here, let me take a look at that. My father cut himself on some barbed wire before, so I know a bit about treating gashes."

"I said no, Elizabeth." Gabriel drew his cloak tighter around himself. "Look, I'll survive. I just need to rest a bit."

"And while you're resting, you'll die of blood loss," she informed him curtly. Without saying anything else, she bent down and slipped one of his arms around her shoulders and straightened up. "Now come on. I'll help you back to your room, wherever it is."

Gabriel stood up, towering over her easily. "I'm not sure if that's such a smart idea. It's too far." He pointed to the couch. "I'd be in you eternal debt if you would just help me over to the couch, then leave."

"So you're admitting you need help now, huh? Alright, I'll help you." They went to the couch together, Gabriel's hand resting lightly on her shoulder. When they reached it and Gabriel sat down, she added "But I won't leave."

"Fine." Gabriel clumsily tore a length of fabric off the bottom of his cape with his free hand and pressed it to the gash on his back. "There, all better, Now you can go. I'm sure it's almost noon, and you must be hungry."

"Oh, for the love of God, let me help you!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!" She thought about the demon's parting words. _Either you bleed to death, or you'll be forced to show Elizabeth what you've been trying to hide for over a decade._ Then she got it. Gabriel couldn't walk to his room, and since he was stuck in her with her, couldn't tend to his wound with only one hand, as he didn't want to let go of his cloak. And even if he let her help him, she couldn't tend to it through his cloak and layers of clothing. So that would mean either he'd have to reveal himself, or die." You'll die if you don't."

"Then _let_ me!"

"No way." Elizabeth moved closer to him, and she saw he was visibly trembling. "You know, when I was a girl, there was a boy who got stuck in a fire. Half his face got burned off, and he was scorched all over his body, but he was a very nice person. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do. That outer appearances don't matter. But they do. If you saw me, you'd scream. You'd scream and run away like everyone else."

"Gabriel, look at me," she ordered firmly. His head tilted up slightly. "I promise I won't run away. Or scream. Now, do I look like I'm lying?"

"No," he whispered.

"Do you think you can trust me?"

"No. But I'll try, if it would make you happy, _belle ange_."

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment. "It would."

"Remember, Elizabeth, _you_ were the one that asked." Gabriel let go of the ties that were holding his cloak up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Ooooo…suspense!

Gabriel closed his eyes tight. _I'd rather die_, he moaned to himself. _I really would! Now she'll scream, just like the servants did, just like her husband did. She'll scream and then run away…or make up a lie, and pretend it doesn't bother her. Either way, she'll never trust me._

He took a deep breath and waited to hear the sound of her feet on the marble floors as she ran away.

"Gabriel," she said softly. He flinched as she lay a hand on his shoulder and hesitantly opened his eyes. Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Are you…lying?"

"No. I'm glad you stopped trying to hide from me. Now, I don't mean to sound improper, but you'll have to take off your shirt and your coat so I can get a good look at your back."

Gabriel turned around and took them off, folding the bloodstained clothing in a small bundle and dropping it on the floor.

"Ouch. That looks painful. Luckily, it doesn't look too deep. You won't need stitches." She took his cloak and began to tear it into longs strips. "This will do for now, and after you've rested a bit, I can go find some proper bandages."

Gabriel nodded, his heat pounding. She wasn't afraid! She wasn't going to leave him! He sat still as she wrapped the strips around his back. When she finished, he turned around hesitantly. "You really don't mind me? Because I have other cloaks, and I could cover up my face, no problem at all-"

Elizabeth raised a hand to cut him off, smiling. "No, Gabriel. I like it when I can see the person I am speaking to. And besides, I really don't see anything wrong with you at all."

"You don't?"

"No. Actually, I think the fur is cute." She reached out and patted him on the arm. "See? Nothing to be ashamed of."

Gabriel reverently wished he could do that disappearing trick the demon had done. To be next to a girl, a beautiful girl, and have her treat him like any-one else!

At least one good thing came out of his brief and painful meeting with the demon. _I'd willingly would go through a thousand such injuries, if it meant being able to sit next to Elizabeth like this._

"Are you listening at all?" Elizabeth asked, and he realized she had been talking.

"Sorry. I just…drifted off. "

"That's ok." She brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm really sorry."

"Why? For what?"

"For summoning that demon…for you getting hurt…"

"Oh, no! Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault! He would've came back here sooner or later."

"You know that demon?"

Gabriel dropped his gaze to the floor. "We've met."

"Do you want to talk about it, or would you prefer not to?"

"It doesn't matter to me. The past can't be undone." He absently traced a circle on the couch with his finger, focusing on that instead of Elizabeth's face. "Do you wish for me to tell you?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

He took a deep breath and started.

"My family, were not really the most honorable of people. You may have heard of them. My mother and father were Lady Monique and Lord Claude."

"Their names sound familiar."

"They were a subject of gossip for quite a while. I don't know much about what they did, only that they must've cheated a clan of demons somehow. I didn't really care, back then. I mostly just hid in my room or the music room, and kept away from my parents. I had two sisters, too, though just as bad as my mother and father. One of them used to whip me when I was younger and I didn't behave.

"So, one night, that very same demon that was here not ten minutes ago, came in to our castle. He came to punish my family for what they did, whatever they did. So he…he cursed me. As a punishment to them. That was thirteen years ago. After I was cursed, my family--if they can be called that-- left, and the servants fled. And I've been like this ever since. You and that man are the first people I've seen face-to-face since then."

"Oh my God…Gabriel, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth leaned forward and hugged him.

Gabriel froze where he was, barely remembering to breathe. Elizabeth, the angel of a human, was hugging him, the cursed person-turned-monster! Hesitantly, he returned her hug, half-afraid she would recoil.

After a few seconds, Elizabeth sat back. "Here I was thinking my life was bad, and you've been through hell and back!" An icy look came into her blue eyes. "I hope that bastard comes back, so I can give him my thoughts on what he did."

Gabriel smiled. "So do I. But if he does, I'm afraid you will be locked away, nice and safe in your room. If he attempts to do something foolish to you, he won't live to regret it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then it seems I have a knight in shining armor."

He laughed. How funny it was to hear him referred to as that! Even before he was cursed, he had never lifted a sword in his life!

Elizabeth grinned. "Now, I guess I should leave and find some bandages." She stood up, then sat back down with a wry smile on her face. "And I would do that, if I knew where to look!"

"I've long since forgotten," Gabriel admitted. "These will do fine, though. I heal much faster than a usual person would."

"That's fortunate. I noticed another cut on your chest. What happened?"

"Oh, that…it was nothing. Just an accident," he lied.

"Okay. And I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Those faeries who brought me my breakfast…did you hire them?"

"Yes." He waited a beat. "And I would prefer if you didn't mention it to them. All they know is that they are being hired by a person who wishes to remain anonymous, and that is all they need to know. I'd like the rumor that this castle is deserted, except for you, to remain."

"Sure.. You're last name's Noirmort, right?"

He blinked in surprise. "Yes, I think it was. Noirmort…yes, that sounds right. How did you know?"

"The faeries said that you disappeared along with your family. They mentioned your full name, Gabriel Noirmort."

"Oh. I suppose it makes perfect sense that they think I disappeared with my family. I haven't spoken to anyone since then, like I've said."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" she asked.

"Sometimes. I have my music and my flowers to keep me company, though."

"I heard you playing earlier. You were really good."

"Thank you." He waited a beat, then said "The faeries should be here soon with your lunch. I should go."

"I don't think so. You could barely walk to the couch from a few feet away. Don't go straining yourself." She clamped her hand on his shoulder and yanked him down as he stood up to leave.

"I could crawl," he proposed dryly, only half-joking.

"Just sit here for a while longer. Maybe in an hour or so you can move around a bit."

Gabriel smiled at how stern she was being. She would've made a good princess, or queen, for that matter. She gave commands as easily as if she'd been born into royalty.

"If my Lady commands," joked.. He leaned back, catching sight of his arm as he did so. His bare arm. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing his shirt. He picked it up from the ground and slipped it on over his head, trying not to move his back much. It still stung a bit. He didn't bother with the coat. as its only purpose was to conceal himself more, and Elizabeth had proved she didn't mind him.

"You really are just a normal person," Elizabeth said. She moved over from her spot and rested against his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Gabriel considered pulling away, then pushed the thought quickly out of his mind. For one, her was right against the arm of the couch, so no where to go, and for another, he wasn't going to be the one to complain if the angel was comfortable.

_That's it. I am definitely dreaming. There's no way in hell that this is happening._

_If it is a dream_, he told himself, _then enjoy it while it lasts._

He looked down at Elizabeth, whose eyes were now closed. _Let her sleep. She's been through more than any normal girl should be put through._

Elizabeth vaguely remembered laying against Gabriel, then drifting off.

_Poor Gabriel…to be put through all that, just because he family did something wrong. It's not right. I wonder what the demon said to him that night that made him hate himself so much? He seems like such a gentle person…I can't imagine him threatening Giles's life. That fop was lying. _He_ most likely started the fight, not Gabriel. And he probably sneered at Gabriel's appearance, too, knowing how shallow he can be. It's no wonder Gabriel was so reluctant to show himself. And he isn't even as frightening as he claimed himself to be! So what if he looks different?_

Elizabeth pictured his face. A cat-like nose, garnet eyes, shaggy black hair, and ram's horns, with wolf-like black fur covering his skin.

_Not terrifying at all. I've seen stay cats that look worse than he does! But, maybe that's just because I've actually spoken to him. If I'd met him in a dark ally, I'd be frightened, too. His height makes him stand out more than his features._

A scream and the sound of breaking glass jerked Elizabeth out of her doze. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What is it!"

She felt Gabriel get up quickly and saw him move behind the couch and crouch down. _What? Is he _hiding? She looked around, confused, then saw Fraya, Ella, and Mirei grouped together at the library doors. A shattered plate was on the floor, along with the contents of a lunch and a metal tray.

"What is it?" she repeated. "Why are you all so…" she trailed off then looked over the couch to where Gabriel was hiding. "Oh. Gabriel, come out from behind the couch! And you three, knock it off!"

"We're sorry, Mademoiselle Elizabeth!" Fraya apologized. "We just over-reacted when we saw…"

"When they saw me," Gabriel called out from his spot, refusing to move. "It's quite understandable."

"Get out from behind the couch, Gabriel," she sighed. "Fraya, Ella, Mirei, this is Gabriel. He's my friend. You will treat him like any other person. Understood?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," all three faeries said, bowings respectfully. Gabriel had returned to his spot on the couch, those refusing to break eye contact with the floor. Elizabeth nudged him with her elbow.

"Bonjour," he said.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Gabriel." They bowed like they had done for her.

"Elizabeth, we'll get you another lunch," Ella apologized. Mirei picked up the food and plate she had dropped on the floor. They disappeared and Gabriel seemed to relax.

"See why I prefer to hide?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "They were just a bit startled, that's all."

" 'Startled.' Try 'terrified', and you'll be a bit more on target."

"Don't keep putting yourself down. They'll get over it." Elizabeth stood up. "I think I'll go look around the castle a bit more. I can eat lunch later."

"I'll come with you."

"Must I repeat myself? Stay where you are. I'll be back in three hours or so, okay?" She got up and stretched.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Yet another reason the demon has given me a reason to loathe him." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll see you later, then. Try not to get lost."

"I'll do my best. I'll probably just look at the garden form a while. Au revoir."

"Au revoir. And, Elizabeth-" he added as she was walking out of the library.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For…everything."

"You don't have to thank me. Any person with half a brain would've done it in my place."

"Thank you any ways."

Elizabeth smiled. Living here wasn't really going to be so bad, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gabriel wandered through a stone labyrinth. He was looking for something, something important. He had to find it. He turned at a corner and found the demon standing in front of him. "You! What are you doing here!"_

"_Why so unpleasant, Gabriel? I only wanted to speak with you."_

"I_ don't want to speak with _you_!"_

"_What you want matters little to me. Now, listen."_

_Gabriel made to shove the demon out of his way, but found he couldn't move. His arms hung limply at his sides._

"_It seems that the little human girl has passed one of my…experiments. Surprising, that she acted the way she did, but I was expecting it. Now she has found her way into your heart, has she not?"_

"_You will leave her out of what ever it is you're planning!"_

"_Gabriel, Gabriel…I'm afraid that will be quite impossible, seeing as she is part of the plan."_

_He growled and tried to move against the demon's spell that had paralyzed him. "Leave her alone!"_

"_She has passed the first trial, seeing you exposed. And in passing, she has grown closer to you. She will no longer fear you, but that will be fine. There are many more, many difficult tests the both of you will be put through. And, should you both pass, you will come looking for me. This is unavoidable. If either of you fails, the other will be…punished. Is this all understood?"_

"_Why are you doing this? What did either of us do to you!"_

"_A life for a life, death for a death, Gabriel. Your family caused the death of someone very, very dear to me, in their foolish thievery. Now they have lost you, and you will loose Elizabeth."_

"_She has nothing to do with this!"_

"_Oh, but she does. You love her, now, don't you, Gabriel? Well, I loved the woman your family killed. And when Elizabeth dies, you will know the same despair I did."_

"_Try, and I'll kill you!"_

"_You will, will you? I'd like to see you try. Au revoir, Gabriel." the demon disappeared with a smirk._

"_Demon!" he yelled. "Stay away from-"_

"-Elizabeth!" Gabriel shouted, waking himself up. He rolled off the couch and fell on his on the floor, causing a lance of pain to shoot though his back. "Elizabeth!" He pushed himself to his feet and ran out of the library, sprinting down the hall of the West Wing. When he finally reached the hidden door than lead out to the gardens, he hastily opened it and ran outside into the bright afternoon sun, squinting as it half-blinded him.

"Gabriel! What are you doing? I thought you were asleep!" Elizabeth looked up from the her book, from her spot on a stone bench.

"I…I…" he started to speak then felt embarrassed. "Sorry. I had a bad dream and over-reacted…sorry." He leaned against the stone wall of the castle and covered his face with one hand. "Damn! I feel so _stupid_-!"

"What's wrong? You came tearing out into the garden like the devil was after you."

"It's nothing."

"You said you had a nightmare…what happened, in it?"

"It was that damned demon!" Gabriel punched the wall with his hand, making cracks spider-web from the stone. "He won't go away, even in my dreams! I _hate_ that bastard!"

"Gabriel, calm down!" She set her book down and motioned for him to come sit with her.

"Sorry, " he repeated, after sitting down. He clenched and unclenched his fist. "It's just what he said-!"

"Tell me everything that you can remember."

"He said that him making me expose my self…your reaction…it was all a test! An experiment! He's using us as some sort of revenge, in some twisted game of his! He says he's going to kill you, because I lo---because my family killed somebody he loved. And now, he's going to put the both of us through some weird sort of tests, and if either of us fail, the other will be punished…" Gabriel gritted his teeth in frustration. "I don't think this was just a dream. I think he contacted me on purpose. Elizabeth, ange, you must be very careful. Demons are among the most cunning creatures, especially if they have nothing to lose."

"I'll be careful, but what about you? If you try something foolish…" she sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think that the worst possible thing to do right now is to panic. We should both try and remain calm, and make sure whatever he throws at us doesn't catch us off guard."

Gabriel sighed. "You're right. But all the same, be careful."

"The same to you." Elizabeth frowned. "Wait a moment…less then an hour ago you could barely walk, and yet you ran all the way here. How is that possible?"

"I heal fast, I suppose. My back already feels much better." He smiled and looked slyly at Elizabeth. "Or perhaps it is because an angel healed me."

She blushed and laughed. "Oh, stop it! I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with all this 'angel' flattery," she joked.

"Who said it was flattery? I am merely telling the truth."

Elizabeth picked up the book and marked her spot with a leaf from the ground, still grinning.

"What is it you were reading?"

"Oh! It's a faery tale I found in my room. I hope you don't mind. I've always had a weakness for these kind of stories."

"I've regrettably never read any. Are they good?"

"Yes! They have such interesting characters, and the most beautiful types of far-away places. There are faeries and humans, knights and peasants, kings and servants…"

Gabriel smiled mournfully. "Do they have monsters?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him, carefully avoiding his wound. "Yes, and they are the most gentle and kind characters of all."

Gabriel gently put his arm around her delicate shoulders. _The demon was right about one thing. I do love her. _

_I will protect her with my life._

_

* * *

_

_**Three weeks later.**_

"Whoa! Not so fast, Star!" Elizabeth tugged on the reigns, guiding her horse away from a gigantic snowdrift. Cantering in a broad circle, she gave Star her head, then looked over her shoulder. "You sure you can keep up with us, or do you need a break!"

"In your dreams, ange!" Gabriel increased his speed, running side by side with Elizabeth and Star. It had snowed overnight, and the court yard was covered in the soft white stuff. Elizabeth was wearing a warm winter dress, along with a thick cape. Gabriel only wore a pair of black breeches, as his fur kept him warm enough.

"Let's race!" Elizabeth urged Star into gallop. Gabriel quickly matched the faster pace, his tail straight out behind him, red eyes flashing.

"Too slow, Elizabeth!" Her jaw dropped as he outmatched Star, darting through the snow in front of her. "I think that old pony you're on is better suited to stay in the stables!"

"We'll see about that! C'mon girl!" She leaned down against Star's neck as she broke into a flat-out run. Gabriel grinned impishly as Star advanced on him, then grabbed her neck, swinging in a half-circle through the air and landing behind Elizabeth in the saddle.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he laughed.

"I didn't know you could run so fast!"

"Neither did I!" Gabriel stood up in the saddle and balanced on his feet. "Wooohoo!"

"Hey! Careful, you'll fall off!"

"Not a chance, Eliza-" his feet went out from under him as Star made a particularly sharp turn and fell head over heels in he snow.

Laughing, she turned Star around and circled a now very snowy Gabriel. "You alright?"

"Does this amuse you, Mademoiselle?" he asked in mock-anger. He stood up and shook the snow off of him like a dog.

"Why else would I be laughing?" she giggled.

"Because of this!" he scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at her head. "That's a very attractive look, milady. Not many women can pull it off!"

She wiped the snow out of her eyes and jumped off of Star. "You asked for it, Gabriel!" She packed the snow into a sphere and threw it at his head.

He ducked before it could hit him and grabbed another lump of snow. "Too slow again!"

Elizabeth threw up her hands and caught the snowball. "Ha! Nice try!" she threw it back at him, where it hit him in the center of his head.

"This means war, mon ange! Let's see how you look as a snow angel!" He quickly knelt down and began to gather more ammunition, as Elizabeth did the same.

"We'll see who will be talking at the end of this battle!" she shouted as she prepared to fire.

* * *

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Elizabeth raised her hands in defeat, snow dripping from her hair and into her face.

"It seems this battle belongs to me, Mademoiselle!" Gabriel wadded through the snow and offered her his hand. "Now we should get you inside before you catch a cold." As an after-though, he added "With all your wet curls, you somewhat resemble a poodle, rather than a snow angel."

Elizabeth took his hand and smiled. "Look who's talking! At least I don't _smell_ like a wet dog!"

"Very true," he laughed. "Come on. Ella and the others will attend to Star." Even as he said it, the three green-haired faeries appeared next to the horse and began leading her back to the stables. Mirei, who had decided to sit on Star while Ella and Fraya lead her, waved. Gabriel and Elizabeth waved back, then made their way, dripping wet, into the castle. Once in, Gabriel shook himself, water flying off his fur and onto Elizabeth, who squealed in protest. "Hey! Watch it!"

He shrugged with feigned innocence. "You're already wet."

"No thanks to you!"

Gabriel bowed and let go of her hand. "It has been my honor dueling you, brave Mademoiselle."

"As it has been mine dueling you, Monsieur." She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, now _I_ smell like a wet dog! I'll go take a bath now."

"Good idea. Meet you in the library in half an hour?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. Remember, we've got a date with Romeo and Juliet!" Elizabeth had recently found one of Shakespeare's famous books, and was eager to start it. Gabriel was going to read it with her.

Leaving a trail of melted snow behind her, she hurried to her room, no longer needing the red thorns, which she recently discovered that Gabriel had designed and painted. Once she reached it, she gratefully shrugged off her dripping cape, crossing her room of morning glories to the bathroom, anticipating the hot water.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gabriel met up with her in the library, as promised. Being much quicker, he was already seated on his spot on the couch, flipping through the book absently. He looked up as Elizabeth came in, dryer and looking considerably less poodle-like.

"Hey! We were supposed to read the book together!" she reprimanded him as she sat down, sweeping her skirts under her. They were made of soft red velvet, meant for the colder weather. Her hair was pulled back with a matching ribbon.

"Do not worry, I was only glancing through it." He handed the book to her, careful not to graze her with his claws as their hands touched. All fear of him rejecting him because of his curse gone, so he usually just wore a pair of black pants and a light shirt. He always wore black, though. Gabriel had become accustomed to the color, ever since he was a child.

"Shall we start, then?" she made herself comfortable, laying against Gabriel and holding the book between the two.

As they read on in comfortable silence, Gabriel's mind drifted. The demon had not shown himself in the last three weeks. Since then, he and Elizabeth had grown closer, starting out in the morning by eating breakfast with each other, though Gabriel usually only had tea. His inhuman body required little or no food. The faeries ate with them, bringing the latest gossip from both human and fey alike. They had quickly grown accustomed to Gabriel's unusual appearance, and talked to him as well as Elizabeth. In the afternoon, they either read book that Elizabeth had picked out (usually they were her preferred faery tales), or hung around the music room. Gabriel found out she'd had a few piano lessons as a child, and worked diligently to refresh her memory, teaching her a few complex songs as she got the hang of it. She was very talented with many of the instruments, and soon with Gabriel's help, mastered the flute, the violin, and the harp, along with the piano.

When night fell, Gabriel would walk her back to her room, more out of courtesy than necessity. After he made sure she was asleep and safe (because he was still worried about what the demon was planning), he would go back to his room in the North Wing and fall asleep, only to be woken once or twice by nightmares of the demon slaughtering Elizabeth. After the first week, they eventually stopped, and he brushed them out of his mind.

_Nothing like that will happen. The demon hasn't showed himself since last month, three weeks ago. He's probably forgotten the whole thing._

Pushing the demon out of his mind, for the time being, anyways, Gabriel focused once more on the book and Elizabeth, who was in another world, living out Shakespeare's play.

And this is how it should be. No demon, no sick games, no plans. Just him and Elizabeth.

Gabriel froze as a voice behind them whispered , _"Have you missed me, Gabriel?"_

A/N: uh-oh, yet another cliffhanger! Sorry to say, I won't start chapter nine till sometime tomorrow. I'm in a really, really b-tchy mood, and am tired, so I don't want to submit some half-hearted attempt at writing. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- heh heh...sorry about updating a little late. writer's block . I probably won't get anything done on Monday or Tuesday, 'cause I'm going out to a friend's. Well, enough of my blabbing. On with the story!

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as she dropped the book, letting it fall to the floor. It was him, he'd come back! Gabriel's face quickly darkened with loathing.

Sitting up, she whipped her head around and glared at the demon with a mixture of fear and hate. "Leave us alone!"

"So feisty…I would have thought a lady would have better manners." The demon smirked at Gabriel. "Though, I suppose after living with an animal for such a length of time would dissolve one's propriety."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You heard me when you dared visit my dreams--you will not harm Elizabeth."

"Of course not! That wouldn't be any fun! After all, the game has yet to start!" the demon laughed. "A monster and an angel! Oh, how amusing this will be!"

"How dare you call him that!" Elizabeth slapped the demon across the face before he could have a chance to react, leaving a red welt.

"How dare you strike me, young lady?" the demon hissed. "Perhaps you have grow attached to Gabriel? A nice pet, perhaps?" Gabriel growled low in his throat, the fur on the back of his neck raising.

The demon rolled his eyes. "Now, now, don't get yourself all worked up, Gabriel. Do you not want to know what I have planned for the both of you?"

"I want you to leave my castle!" Gabriel went to lash out at him, but Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm, shaking her head slightly. She had tried the demon's patience enough; Gabriel starting a fight would not end well.

"You will both go through a little maze I've made up, especially for this purpose. Every day you will meet a challenge, and every day you will be expected to win. If not, you will become closely acquainted with a certain special room. A certain special room that holds many different ways for me to torture you. Now, let the game begin, shall we?" the demon clapped his hands once, and Elizabeth and Gabriel found the castle library melting away before their eyes. She instinctively grabbed Gabriel's hand as they both seemed to sink into the cold, eternal darkness.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Mon ange, wake up." She felt a furry hand gently pat her cheek. She moaned and opened her eyes. Her head hurt terribly. "Where are we?" the familiar castle library was gone, replaced by the view of endless hallways of dull, grey stone, that all lead away form the square room they were in.

"A labyrinth. The demon used magic to transport us here. You hit your head, try not to move much." Gabriel was kneeling next to her, his odd red-and-black eyes filled with worry.

"It's okay, I don't think it's that bad." She winced as her fingers brushed a goose egg on the back of her head. "Ouch."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth…it's all my fault, I got you into this mess-!"

"Hey, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." She sat up, cracking her back. How long had she been laying on that cold, bare stone? _Long enough to make me feel like an arthritic old woman_, she answered herself. She looked up at Gabriel. Even sitting, he was tall enough that she had to look up in order to see his face. "The challenge, that game the demon was talking about…what do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. This must be part of it," he waved his hand at the labyrinth.

"Do you think the game is to navigate thought the labyrinth?"

"No, that's much too simple…he mentioned that every day, while inside the labyrinth, we would meet a challenge."

She tucked her hair behind her ears; she had somehow lost her ribbon. "That demon is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Same." Gabriel looked at the stone hallways, that twisted and turned, instead of going straight. _A maze. What could be in here? _He ran a hand through his tangled mane of hair. "We'll just have to be on our guard, I suppose." He grinned self-mockingly and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "If the challenges happen to include a battle, we won't have to worry about that. One look at me, and they'll run screaming for their mothers."

Elizabeth his her smile with her hand. "That's not funny, Gabriel!"

"You're smiling, are you not?" He stood up, uncoiling his legs. "Ow!" His head hit the ceiling as he stood up to his full height. He stopped over and rubbed the top of his head. "This is _exactly _the kind of sick joke that demon would play!" A quick glance showed him that the ceiling was the same height throughout what parts of the labyrinth he could see. "Just perfect."

"This is one of those times you'll regret having those stilts, huh?" Elizabeth tapped one of his legs with her foot as she got up. The ceiling was a bit low for her liking, but high enough that she could walk easily. "Poor, poor Gabriel."

"You're smiling. I can see it! You find the fact that I'm going to have to walk in a crouch amusing!"

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was joking. "You could always walk on all fours."

"Oh, yes, what a wonderful idea! Give another reason for that bastard to laugh at me."

Elizabeth patted him sympathetically on the arm and pointed to the path closest to them. "Should we get started on this maze, then?"

"Probably. It won't do us any good standing here." He took her hand and lead her down the path, walking with his neck bent down.

"It seems like you know where you're going," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's odd…I think I've been here before. In my dreams, I mean. I feel like I know which way to go." He growled, and added, "Of course it may be that bastard manipulating me."

"Do you think you can lead us out? Maybe if we get out, we'll win this 'game', before it's started."

Gabriel sighed in frustration. "I don't know. But I'll try my best, ange. And I promise, if the demon wants to harm you, he'll have to do it over my dead body!"

"Shhh, don't say that! For all we know, that could happen!" Elizabeth tugged on his hand.

"It won't, Elizabeth. Don't worry." He hugged her quickly then went on navigating through the stone paths, which, to Elizabeth, looked exactly the same.

_ I really hope what you're saying is true, Gabriel_. She thought as he turned right, leading them down a complicated mess of paths. _Dear God, let us get out of this safe!_

_

* * *

_

"No…this can't be right…" Gabriel stood in front of the wall and ran a hand over it. "This is supposed to be a passage, not a wall!"

"Maybe you took a wrong turn."

"No!" He slammed his hand into the wall. "It's that bastard! He's changing ghe maze with his damned spells!" He turned away from the wall and went down another passage to his left. "We'll have to go this way."

Leading Elizabeth behind him, his eyes scanned the labyrinth. Every hall they turned down seemed exactly the same, yet he had a feeling like he knew where he was supposed to go. His neck muscles were growing sore form walking stooped down for so long_. I hope I find the way out soon…or I might just have to take Elizabeth's advice and crawl._

Gabriel sniffed the air with his cat-like nose. Something didn't smell right…it sounded ridiculous, even to him, but he thought for a second he could smell the very magic that the demon used. It made the air in front of him smell like bitter smoke. Where was it coming from?

"There! I think this door will lead out!" He hurried toward the plain iron door, in contrast to the grey stone, half-dragging Elizabeth behind him.

"Really? That's great! You did it, Gabriel! We've won!" she yelled, her voice echoing down the stone walls.

Gabriel grinned and flung the door open-

-and they found themselves in another stone room. It was easily a dozen time the size of the room they were In previously, with a high, arched ceiling.

Elizabeth moaned. "No way!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Gabriel stretched his neck gratefully, the bones cracking. "Why would he put a room like this a maze?"

Elizabeth said something, but it was drowned out by the loud slam of the door as it closed by itself. As she was right next to it, she automatically went to re-open it, but it wouldn't move. "It's locked!"

Gabriel took a few steps towards the center of the room. "Demon!"

"You called?" he appeared in front of them, black robes hanging on his bony frame like cobwebs. For a moment, he reminded Gabriel of the Reaper in the tarot cards.

"What is the purpose of this?" he growled, moving towards the demon.

"This is your first challenge. Allow me to explain the rules: Both of you will have an opponent to defeat. Alone, might I add. If one of you tries to assist the other and turns away from their respective battle, you loose this challenge. Each of you will have weapons to use. Since the lady has no experience, the weapon she had will give her the knowledge to do so. As for you, Gabriel, you seem to have your own weapons--claws, strength, stamina. Make use of them!" He cackled and waved his hand in a farewell. "Have fun!" He tuned in a graceful circle and disappeared, leaving the bitter smoky scent behind him.

Elizabeth gasped as a elegant sword materialized in her hands. It was made of bright silver, with a plain hilt. She grasped it with one hand and lowered it to her side. "Gabriel?"

"Yes, mon ange?" He walked back to her side, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Even if we don't win these fights, let's kick their ass." She smiled boldly up at Gabriel, who laughed.

"Of course. We'll make our opponents wish they'd never been born." He stepped away as two dark figured appeared in front of them, wearing black cloaks identical to the demon. The hoods covered their faces. In sync, both figures cast off their cloaks.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "Father!" The person in front of her was the exact replica of her father, down to his graying brown hair and worn clothes. He held up a sword, the same style of Elizabeth's, but made of black metal.

Next to her, Gabriel wore a similar expression. "Michelle?" In front of him was one of his sisters, long raven hair flowing down her back in waves. Inky eyes narrowed themselves at Gabriel, who instinctive took a step back. He remembered that look from his childhood. This was the sister who would whip him so mercilessly for even the smallest mistakes he would make. Her weapon, ironically enough, was the black leather whip he had become so familiar with.

"We're not really supposed to fight them, are we, Gabriel?" Elizabeth whispered. Her voice trembled slightly.

"Yes. Remember, Elizabeth, that is not your father. It's only a puppet, made to taunt you. Good luck, ange." He squeezed her hand quickly and moved to the other side of the room, Michelle following him.

Gabriel took in a deep breath, calming himself. This was not his sister, and he was no longer a child. What terror the whip had invoke in him was gone now. _You are twenty-six, Gabriel, not a child! Fight that damned puppet and send her to hell!_

On the other side of the room, Elizabeth shakily raised her sword. The demon didn't lie: the second it appeared in her hands she knew how to use it. But the person in front of her looked exactly like the mad who had raised her! How could she her strike her father! She shoved her fears away as the puppet/her father raised his sword, coolly, without emotion.

He father would never hurt her. _This is definitely not him_. Adrenaline shooting through her veins, she rushed at the thing impersonating her father, sword held high.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (though it seemed like hours), Gabriel added another group of deep cuts to puppet's/Michelle's abdomen. Crimson blood pooled don the floor, yet neither of them slipped. Some of the blood belonged to Gabriel, though none of his wounds were major. If the puppet were really Michelle, it would be laying broken on the cold stone floor by now, but it continued relentlessly, wielding the whip with experience. For once, Gabriel was glad of his fur. It worked as a sort of armor, softening the blows slightly. Shoving his tangled hair out of his face, he risked a glance at Elizabeth. 

She was doing far better on him were injuries were concerned; the only blood staining clothes belonged to that of the puppet that appeared to be her father. The man's arms and back were lacerated with slashes, but he didn't show any sign of giving. Elizabeth was the exact opposite. Her face was soaked with sweat, and a few strands of hair were matted to it. Her eyes and posture showed visible signs of strain, but she went on with her battle, placing a few expert blows that would have instantly killed anybody else.

The stinging of the whip across Gabriel's face quickly reminded him of whom he was supposed to be concentrating on: Michelle, the very mirror image of his mother. Michelle, who was part of the reason he was a monster in appearance, part of the reason he and Elizabeth were in the maze-! He growled and lunged at her, successfully destroying the flesh of her entire left arm. Blood fell in rapid succession onto the floor, making a repulsing dripping sound. They continued on with their battle, Gabriel looking over at Elizabeth whenever he could.

* * *

Five minutes later, Elizabeth's' limbs were becoming unbearably heavy. How long had she been hacking away with that sword? An hour? A day? Her sense of time had faded away after the first three dozen hits or so. Her entire body was soaked in sweat, and the winter dress, though perfectly suitable for an afternoon of reading in the castle, was not right for such a long period of fighting. It was becoming uncomfortably warm.

Every now and then her eyes darted over to Gabriel's fight. He showed no signs of weariness, or giving up. _Well, what would you expect from a person who could out-run Star? _Tearing her eyes away from him, she focused on the demon-thing/her father. Never even having shown emotion yet, its clothes were completely soaked with bright red blood. It dripped from him like some type of horrid rain. She had to step carefully, or would slip on the blood-slick floor.

Metal clashed as their swords met. Elizabeth's arms trembled as it threw it's entire body weight into the attack. No way could she hold her sword like that for so long… Ducking away as the black sword slashed down, she slashed at it's legs. _Yes! _She thought triumphantly. _It's finally over_! As her sword whistled through the air, she neglected to pay attention to her footing, and placed one foot directly in a pulled of blood.

"No!" she shrieked out-loud in a voice hoarse from exhaustion. She was so close-! Elizabeth fell hard on her ankle, twisting it under her. Blindly, she threw up her sword to cover her head as it advanced on her.

No way she could fight from her advantage! _Please don't let me die!_

_

* * *

_

"Elizabeth!" Gabriel yelled as he saw her fall. The demon's puppet was coming at her, Sword poised to kill. Elizabeth threw her sword up over her head, but there was no way she could block an attack! Pushing everything else from his mind except for Elizabeth, he turned away from Michelle/the puppet and ran at full speed toward her. Raising his hand like it was the sword that puppet dare use against his angel, he quickly severed its head in one clean blow. The decapitated corpse fell stiffly to the ground as Gabriel pulled Elizabeth to her feet, noticing how she kept her right ankle off the ground. "You're hurt!" On the other side of the room, his opponent disintegrated into the shadows.

"So are you…Gabriel, you broke the rules!" she wrapped her arms around him for support. "This means we loose…and the demon--he'll torture you!"

"Elizabeth, don't worry about that. All that matters is that you're alive."

"Oooh…how touching. Sacrificing yourself for the young lady's well-being…I didn't know monsters could show such noble traits!" The demon stood in the center of the room, grinning dangerously. "Now it's my turn to have some fun!"

"No!" Elizabeth clung tighter to Gabriel, injured ankle trembling. "I won't let you do _anything_ to him, you sick bastard!"

Gabriel carefully pried her off of him with little effort; she only came up to about his ribcage. "Don't worry, ange, it'll be fine." Bending almost in half he whispered in a light-hearted voice "_Like that coward could do anything worse to me_." Patting her on the shoulder, he repeated "Don't worry." He leaned her against the wall and strode confidentially over to where the demon was waiting. "Well, are you ready, you lowly little worm?" he asked cheerfully.

He shook his head slowly. "Where did you ever learn to be so defiant? No matter, I will fix that." He muttered a few words under his breath, and both he and Gabriel vanished into thin air, leaving Elizabeth alone to mentally kick herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- for those who are wondering, the demon WILL be killed off…eventually. I'm still deciding on HOW. But for now, I'll just have fun with him. You have to admit, even though he's a b-otch, he IS a funny chara.

Warning: this chapter contains fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. If you're a fluff-hater, do not read this chapter.

* * *

"Here we are, Gabriel. Home sweet home, for the next long six hours."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked around. The room was he size of the first one, without much room to move around, but at least he could stand comfortably. The walls looked as if they were made of polished black stone. He could see his reflection. "Is this all you can manage? A shiny room? You're losing your touch."

"We'll see what you'll be saying six hours from now." The demon left, leaving Gabriel alone to wonder what he was planning.

"It can't be worse that what he's already done," he said to himself as he looked at his face in the smooth rock.

The demon's voice rang in the small room. "Please, Gabriel, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"You are a twisted individual." He sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the wall. "You're not going to do anything to Elizabeth while I'm In here, are you?" he asked as the thought struck him. What if the only reason he was in this room was to leave her alone and un protected?

"Perhaps I might, now that you've mentioned it. Very good idea, Gabriel. But I would hat to leave you all alone. What am I saying? You'll _always_ be alone! Elizabeth won't stay with you forever, you know. She has a father and a lover at home."

"Liar. That pathetic fop of a man cares for nobody but himself."

"Maybe he does…but he does treasure his possessions. Has it ever occurred to you that he might come back for Elizabeth?"

Gabriel didn't answer. The demon was just trying to get to him. He wouldn't let that happen. Elizabeth _would _stay with him.

"Very well, Gabriel. I will leave now. I have other matters to attend to. Have a nice time!" The demon laughed and then the room was silent.

Gabriel sighed and looked at the ceiling. Not long ago they were in the library, reading…how could he have gotten her into this mess? He shook his head. That demon would pay.

Elizabeth…he hoped she hadn't broken her ankle. She landed on it painfully, and he'd noticed she couldn't stand on it. If she met up with something, she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

_ Yes, that's right. And it will be all your fault._

He sat up straight. The voice seemed t come from inside his head. "Who are you?"

_ It's all your fault that she is left alone and crippled to defend herself._

"Whoever you are, _shut up_."

_ She'll hate you for this, you know. After this, she'll go back home, to her NORMAL family._

"Just shut up. I have better things to do than listen to some specter whisper in my head."

_ All alone-_

"Shut up!"

-_you'll never break the curse. Elizabeth doesn't love you, you know. Nobody does. Who could? You'd be better off with killing yourself. Or killing her. Yes, kill her, the little blonde trollop. She's just playing with your feelings. Kill her!_

"Whoever you are, I'm not listening to you. If you're one of the demon's servants, you're making a very sad attempt at torture." Gabriel focused on his hand, trying to take his mind off of the voice. It was just another spell. _Mental torture… I would never thought the demon would stoop so low. It doesn't matter. I won't let my mind be broken by some inferior spirit._

The spirit appeared in front of him.

"Elizabeth?" It looked exactly like her…the same dress, same hair, same eyes…it knelt down in front of him, staring with Elizabeth's blue eyes. Gabriel's face hardened. It showed no sign of an injured ankle.

"What, Gabriel? Aren't you happy to see me?" It put a hurt expression in it's face. His resolve wavered slightly.

"You aren't Elizabeth."

"Gabriel, how could you say that!" Tears formed in its eyes. "I thought you could tell the difference between me and an imposter!"

"If you are Elizabeth, then what do I call you?"

It reached out a pale hand and put in on Gabriel's cheek. "Lizzy, of course." He recoiled swiftly.

"You aren't her. Go away, pitiful servant of demons." _If this is supposed to be torture, the demon is dumber than I thought. I'm certainly not feeling tortured. A little disturbed, yes._

Then you can rot!" it shrieked, Elizabeth's beautiful face melting into something black and decaying, rotting fangs replacing teeth. It said a word in a language Gabriel didn't recognize and melted away.

Gabriel covered his ears with his hands. The voice was back, but there were other voices at well, each whispering at the same time in his head. Each word felt like a shard of glass in his brain.

_ All alone, Gabriel-_

_Never going to leave this place alive-_

_Elizabeth doesn't love you-_

_You'll die, and then-_

_-Elizabeth will belong to us-_

_All ours!_

_Live in this cursed body-_

_-and then die in it-!_

_- All alone!_

_ God, they're trying to drive me insane!_ He closed his eyes tight and forced himself to try and ignore the voices. _Get out of my head!_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _How long have I been asleep?_ She wondered. _Is Gabriel back yet?_ Her eyes scanned the bloody room but found no sign of life, except for herself. She was sitting against the wall, right leg out in front of her. Her ankle hurt, but she didn't think it was broken, only sprained. She would have been in much worse shape, had Gabriel not saved her…

_ And good work on that! Because you were being so careless, you landed him in God-knows-where!_

She sighed angrily and clenched her hands. _He'd better come back alive. If that demon kills him…_her train of thought trailed off, because she couldn't think of what she'd do if the demon killed him. _Probably go insane_.

She looked up sharply as the door to the room opened, ready to snap at the person coming it, should it be the demon. To her relief, Gabriel quietly closed the door behind him.

"Gabriel! Are you alright?" She would have gotten up, but her ankle wouldn't support her weight.

"A little tired, but otherwise fine." He sat next to her, red-and-black eyes scanning her face. "And you? You look tired."

"I fell asleep…I just woke up. You were gone for so long. What did he _do_ to you?"

"It's not important." He paused, and averted his gaze. "Really."

She sensed he'd rather not talk about it. "As long as you're okay." She fingered his shirt, trying to lighten his mood. "So much for nice clothing, huh?" The whip used against him had reduced it to shreds.

He smiled and lifted his gaze from the floor, where they had been very occupied in staring at a small pebble. "I guess so." She returned his smile and leaned against his shoulder. "Elizabeth, what do I call you?" he suddenly asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Huh? Do you mean 'angel'?"

She felt him relax. "Yes." He exhaled gratefully. "You should go back to sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"I don't think I can. You know, with everything that's happened today…it'll probably take me hours."

"Poor angel. I didn't mean for this to happen." He waited a beat. "Would it help if I sang to you? That song I taught you to play?"

"Yes, please." She giggled. "I feel like such a baby!"

"Don't." He scanned his mind, trying to remember the lyrics from dozens of others. After a brief pause, he sang as best he could, with his somewhat animal-like voice.

_The sun and the birds have long since slept_

_The moon and stars are in the sky_

_Sleep peacefully, dear angel_

_Close your eyes and try_

_The owls and crickets are singing night's song_

_The light of day has gone _

_And whether tomorrow brings peace or pain_

_Promise me some rest you'll gain_

_I hope that you'll never know death and strife_

_Nor hunger, nor loneliness or fear_

_I wish that you could know joy forever_

_But that's not life, my dear_

_So close your mind, close your eyes,_

_Drift off to the world of dreams_

_Surrender to the shadows of night_

_And I'll be here when dawn takes flight_

Gabriel wasn't exactly sure all the lyrics were right, but the song worked. Elizabeth's breathing had slowed, and her eyes were closed.

The song, he remembered, was once sang to him by a nurse he'd had as a child. How he could still remember it was a mystery to him. The nurse had died suddenly of a heart attack, when he was around six years old. Or so his parents told him. The image of her body lying broken and bloody in the dungeons told him otherwise. His eldest sister, Michelle, had caught him and whipped him until his back bled. He still had the scars, though they wereno longer visible since his transformation.

_ The first time I realized the truth about my family: that they were all heartless murderers_.

After that, he became more and more aware of the disappearances of the servants. A few cooks here, a gardener there, a few nurses…all he later found in the torture chamber of the dungeon. And despite what his parents told him, they did not dies of heart attacks. They may have had them, but illness was not the cause. Well used and stained instruments were scattered over a wooden table- thumbscrews, knives, iron spikes, handsaws, iron slippers that could be filled with hot oil, metal brands… his parents and sisters were great lovers of torture. He recalled being woken so many times in the middle of the night by horrible, pained screams coming form below the castle.

Being around so much pain and death caused him to grow up faster than he should. He was more careful, better mannered, and cautious around his family. Soon, his only companions were his art, then his music. His old room was crammed with oil paintings, sketches, water colors, and sheets of music. In a way, his own seclusion from everybody else saved him from becoming like the other Noirmorts. He grew up to be gentle and soft-spoken.

Until the demon cursed him, that is.

Shortly after, all the servants fled the castle, bringing to the village rumors of a horrible monster that had appeared in the castle. Luckily, this drove everyone to avoid the castle, not hunt the "monster" down. And, within time, the Noirmorts were all forgotten.

Gabriel, living as a hermit, turned bitter and short-tempered, living only for his music. He abandoned painting entirely; after his curse, his drawings reflected his spirit: dark, gloomy, devoid of any happiness or hope. There were still oil paintings of dark , decaying gardens, black roses, blood red moons. After a year, when he was becoming accustomed to his new body and life, gathered up all the pain the could find and designed the rose and thorns that could guide one through the castle. He wasn't sure why, because he was pretty sure no-one would ever come, but at least it gave him something to do. That took him roughly six years or so. His habit of working for days straight, eating little, and the animal urge to just run for hours at a time removed any excess fat he might have had. His body turned hard…and so did his heart. He didn't even realize how much he'd changed, not only physically but mentally, until Elizabeth came. And before then, he fully considered himself o be what the demon had called him: a monster.

And then the person whom he first taken to be as an angel came. Not willingly and out of fear, but she still came.

_ And now 'she has found her way into my heart'._

He looked down at Elizabeth, coming back to the present. _Don't worry, ange. I promise I'll get us out of this mess. _

_What ever it takes._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Sooooooo sorry about the delay. Will go back to writing now. I'm thinking of chaining myself to my computer chair with chocolate and a cup of coffee (writer's diet). And this Saturday, I'm leaving on vacation. Won't be back till the following Saturday. Just so you know.

It continued on like that for a while; for the next three days Gabriel and Elizabeth went through the demon's "games," which included them battling a lesser demon that would take the shape of someone close to them.

Gabriel broke the rules twice more, having to spend more time in the torture chamber. After a few hours the second time, he managed to block out the voices entirely, saving his sanity. For the time being, anyways.

Elizabeth grew more adept with the sword, almost defeating her opponents each time. Oddly enough, just as she went to deliver the winning blow, her blade would either falter, or she would trip. Seemingly on nothing. After she and Gabriel thought it through, they decided it was the demon, making her mess up purposely, so Gabriel would brake the rules to save her life.

Every night Elizabeth would fall asleep in the blood-stained stone room, curled up against Gabriel, who would stay up all night anticipating some sort of attack.

The fourth morning of their imprisonment in the maze came with no great significance to Elizabeth. She yawned and woke up, stretching her cramped legs and arms, which bore bruises from the day before. _And the day before that, and the day before that_, she thought miserably._ Will this ever end?_

"Did you sleep any better, ange?" Gabriel rolled his neck from side to side. If he had any bruises, she couldn't see any.

"What do you think?" she snapped. "We're in a God damned bloody room, every night you come back from what kind of sick nightmare he puts you through, I'm covered in freaking bruises and cuts all over-!" She broke off, guilt replacing the frustration as a look of hurt resignation crept into Gabriel's red eyes. "Sorry," she sighed. "I just…snapped."

"I don't blame you, ange." He uncoiled to his full height, stretching his back. "I'll try my best to get us out. I've had enough of this."

She craned her neck to look up at him as she got up, wincing as blood rushed to one of her feet that had fallen asleep. "So have I. How about we eviscerate him, as a little thank-you for the lovely game?"

"That sounds like a very tempting idea, though I'm not sure it's right to hear it coming from an angel's mouth. When did you become so violent?"

"When did we arrive in the hell hole?"

"Point taken, milady." He scanned the room. "Who do you think our enemies shall be today?" His so far had been his mother, his father, and his nurse.

Elizabeth's had been Giles, Jocelyn, and her mother. She shrugged wearily in reply. "I just want this all to be over and done with."

Gabriel opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by excited, high-pitched squeals.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

"How did you get here-!"

"We were looking _everywhere_!" The three faeries swarmed around Elizabeth. As an afterthought, Fraya added "Oh, and hello, Monsieur Gabriel!"

This drew a laugh from him. "How did you three get here?" he asked, just before Elizabeth blurted out "How did you find us!"

Ella tucked her green braids behind her leaf-shaped ears. "Well, actually, it was Mirei. She transported us here, after Fraya found out where you were." Elizabeth looked over gratefully at the two. Mirei dropped her gaze to the floor shyly. "Really, Ella, you helped too," she whispered. Mirei was the calmer, and shyer of the three.

Ella punched her good-naturedly on the shoulder. "All I did was help Fraya with the tracking charm."

Fraya rolled her eyes. "Never mind that. But why are you two here?" She flicked he eyes around the room in disgust. "It's not exactly an ideal vacation spot. Oh! And Mademoiselle Elizabeth, you're hurt!" She scanned the bruises worriedly. "What happened?"

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing, it doesn't matter now, but we're trapped here by a demon."

Their eyes widened.

"That's terrible! Why is it keeping you here!" Ella gasped.

"As far as we can tell for his amusement," Gabriel said. Behind Ella, Mirei's skin grew paler than it's customary shade. Gabriel didn't notice and turned to Fraya. "Is it possible that you three can transport Elizabeth back to the castle?"

"What? Me! What about _you_!" Elizabeth side-stepped the faeries.

He looked down in embarrassment. "It's…they can't…touch me."

"Huh?"

Fraya frowned sympathetically. "It's true. We can't touch those who've been touched by demon's magic."

Elizabeth looked from the faeries to Gabriel, confused. Gabriel was touched by demon's magic? But how…she blinked. Of course! His curse!

"But you can take Elizabeth, right?" he asked, looking up.

"Yes. We can take her." Fraya said while Ella and Mirei nodded silently.

Elizabeth broke away from the group, walking backwards. "No! There is no way that I'm just going to leave you!" she glared accusingly at Gabriel. "And what made you think I would accept that offer!"

He shrugged helplessly. "It would be a lot safer, and you wouldn't have to put up with this."

"Bull crap! I'm not leaving, and you know it! And you can't force me, either!" She folded her arms stubbornly and lifted her chin. "Ella, Mirei, Fraya, you can go now. I will call you if we need any help, _beyond_ taking me back to the castle." She flicked her hand out, and to her surprise, they all vanished. "Wait…how…?"

"You banished them." Gabriel turned his back on her, becoming very interested in the door.

"How could I…I can't even use magic!"

"It doesn't matter. There's enough magical energy left over in this from the demon."

"Oh…well that's…interesting. And _you,_" she walked over to him, lightly slapping his arm. "You try to get rid of me like that again, and I'll banish you!" she paused. "If I can remember how, that is."

"Banish yourself. Do you understand that the demon wants to kill you!" Gabriel covered his face with one huge hand.

"H wants to kill _both_ of us," she shot back, reaching up on the tips f her toes to tug his hand away from his eyes. "And why are you acting so…" she trailed off as she saw Gabriel's eyes. "Oh…"

He hastily wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Stupid," he hissed to himself, not realizing that he was saying it out loud.

"Hey, don't cry…" Elizabeth hugged him, feeling her gut twisting. What was it that'd made him so upset? Other than everything that had happened in the past few days, that is.

He stepped away from her. "I'm not sad, I'm just…frustrated. Elizabeth…every time I close my eyes, I see you getting killed by him! You know what that's like! To see something like that, and not be able to do anything about it!" He hit the wall with his hand. There were other numerous cracks along the smooth grey stone, where he had lost his temper. "I'd much rather he just kill me already!"

"Gabriel!" She rushed over. "Don't say that _ever_ again! We're going to get rid of this demon, and then we are both going to go back to the castle. _Alive_. Understand?"

His shoulders slumped. "Sorry. It was stupid of me."

"My, my, my, Gabriel. One of the first truthful thing s I've heard from you in awhile. Is this humility?" The demon grinned so broadly that it made him look maniacal. Then again, he probably was.

"You lowly little-" he stalked toward the demon, who only laughed and re-appeared a safe distance away, on the other side of the room.

"Language, Gabriel. Especially in front of a lady." He bowed to Elizabeth. "Sorry, milady-- since I'm wearing these robes, maybe it would be more appropriate to curtsey, but I'm afraid I've never learned how. Perhaps you could teach me, sometime?"

"Go to hell," she said through clenched teeth.

"You are adorable when you're angry. A lucky find, eh, Gabriel? I'm so fortunate that you brought her to me." The demon blinked out and appeared behind Elizabeth, who automatically tried to run away. The demon caught her by the hair and yanked her back, pulling her against him. "Wondering what the next game is, Gabriel?" he laughed.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" He made to run to them, but the demon produced a small dagger from nowhere, pressing it gently against her jugular vein. "So hasty, Gabriel. I will take the delicate maiden, and it will be up to her prince to come and rescue her." He wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Or her guard dog. Bye-bye!" Just like before, the demon disappeared.

Taking Elizabeth with him.

* * *

Gabriel sprinted down the maze, almost missing a turn. He could smell the demon, and even Elizabeth, faintly. They were close! He continued on, the walls all becoming a repetitive grey blur. Focusing on nothing else but finding them, he navigated half-unconsciously through the labyrinth.

_I WILL find them! And when I do, he'll pay!_ Making a sharp right, he ran straight into a wall, instead of a pathway. Slightly disoriented, his rubbed his head. _Déjà vu. That wall is _not _supposed to be there. _ He kicked it angrily, and a large chunk of stone fell easily away. Surprised, he kicked it again. This time, the whole wall crumbled away to reveal a short passage. At the end, there was an elegant door made of oak. The scent of bitter smoke covered the entire hall.

_They're there! _

When he reached the door, he wrenched it open so hard that it ended up rebounding off the wall, narrowly missing him. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright room, after being accustomed to the gloomy labyrinth.

"Ah, Gabriel. You found us sooner than I thought you would." the demon was re3clining in an elegant armchair next to a fireplace. The room was small, and bare except for the armchair and a low couch against the far wall. There Elizabeth was laid out, unconscious. Her wrists and ankles were bound, and there was a large bruise spreading from her right temple. Gabriel's blood boiled at the sight of her laying injured.

"How _dare_ you--"

"Yes, yes, 'how _dare_ I'" the demon mocked. "How can I be so cold-hearted, so ruthless." He smiled slyly, silver hair glimmering in the light from the fire. "Because I can, I suppose. It _does_ so amuse me to watch the both of you suffer." His eyes turned from taunting to cold. "Suffer like my poor Marie did."

_Was that the person my family killed? _ "Look, what happened to her, I'm sorry, but it doesn't concern me or Elizabeth." He did feel sorry, too. IF anything like that happened to Elizabeth…well, it wouldn't. He wouldn't let it.

The demon seemed to completely ignore him. "Maybe I _could_ give your 'angel' back to you…for a price," he drawled.

"Done. What is it?"

He smiled, obviously pleased with what he was about to say. "Your humanity. If you wish for me to let her go, for her to return to the castle with you, then you will never be able to become human again. On the other hand, I will release my curse from you, and you would appear as you used to. _But_," he paused, drawing out he suspense. "You will never be able to see her again. She will remain with me, as my bride. A replacement for my fiancé."

Gabriel slumped, all the anger fading out of him. _Never to be human…_ "If I give up my humanity, if I choose the first option…you will let Elizabeth go?"

The demon's eyes registered slight shock before nodding slowly. "You have my word on it."

"Then I'll do it." He straightened up, determined. As long as Elizabeth would be safe and happy…he'd already said he would do anything to get her out of this. He wouldn't go back on his word.

The demon looked sour, upset that he had to give his 'replacement'. "Very well." He waved his hand airily at Gabriel, who felt an odd tingling sensation over his body, like he was being pricked with fine needles, hard enough to hurt, but light enough not to draw blood. He shook himself mentally then went over to the couch and picked up Elizabeth. Her head lolled. She still seemed to be out.

"Send us home, demon."

He stood up, scowling. "I have a name, you know: Jason. _Lord_ Jason, to be precise. Show some respect."

"_Please_ send us home, _Lord Jason_," he asked sarcastically.

Jason clapped his hands once, as he did before. Gabriel felt the familiar sensation as if falling into cold nothing-ness, the found himself in standing in his room, holding Elizabeth. Judging by the lack of light, he guessed it to be late in the evening. _But that can't be right, we just woke up not long ago! _ He recalled that, in places of magic, time passed differently. That must be it. He looked down at Elizabeth. Her eyes were open.

"You should rest, ange. You hurt your head." He set her down in the chair next to the balcony, cutting through the ropes with his claws. They slithered off of her and onto the floor.

"Where are we?" Her hand crept up to cover her bruise. "I remember the demon taking me to a room, but nothing after that."

"We're home. In my room. I'll take you back to yours." He helped her stand up, and after swaying slightly, she gained her balance and made her way to the door, asking questions on her way.

"But how did we get back? When? How long have I been out? All day? It looks like it's already night here, but I remember he took me just after we woke up…"

"We only just got back," he answered, opening the door for her. "You weren't out for more that ten minutes or so, and time passes different there than it does here." They went down the stairs then opened the door to the East Wing.

"But _how_ did we get back? Did you find the way out?"

"No…Jason, he transported us back here, after I found you."

"Oh." A pause. "Who's Jason?"

"The demon. That's his name."

"Oh." She rubbed her head. "Damn that hurts…so you're saying he just let the both of us go, from the good in his heart?"

"Well…no…" He picked up his pace slightly, eyes straight ahead. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Gabriel! What aren't you telling me?" she asked, annoyance coating her voice. He glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes met a pair of smoldering blue ones. This was a girl who'd gone through three day of battle, then had been knocked unconscious and tied up by a demon. And was clearly not in a joyous mood about it.

"Nothing important," he answered shortly. They reached her bedroom door and he opened it. "Would you look at that, we're here. Now, you go clean up and relax. You've been through a lot. I think I'll go work on that concerto I've been meaning to finish…" He slipped past her, meaning to leave without having to answer her question. It really wasn't important…depressing, embarrassing, and horribly disappointing, but not important. They were back home, and the demon--_Lord Jason_, he reminded himself-- would leave them alone now, if they were lucky.

A small hand grabbed his forearm in a vice grip. "Gabriel, tell me: _why did he let us go_?"

He sighed. "It's nothing…we just made a little deal, that's all. Now we're out of the maze, and back at the castle. What I promised. And now I'll just be going…"

She didn't release her grip. Gabriel could have broken it with barely any effort, but didn't want to seem like he was anxious to get away. _Too_ anxious, anyways. "What kind of deal?"

"Just a minor price, that's all."

"You're lying. I can tell." She let go, arm dropping to her side. "I'm grateful to you Gabriel, really, I am. You got us out of that, and I'm in your debt. But why aren't you telling me what happened?"

"Because…it's not important like I've said." He bent down and hugged her quickly, then stepped back. "Does it really matter to you so much?"

She shook her head. "No, not really…but it'll keep me up for hours wondering what that deal was. And you know I'll keep pestering you about it. I'm annoying like that," she laughed.

"No, you are never annoying." He sighed then said "The deal was just a simple payment. Nothing's changed, except now…" he waved a hand at his face. "My curse can't be broken I'll just be like this forever. That was the price; my humanity."

"Oh my God…Gabriel…" she shook her head, her expression caught between confusion and sympathy. "I knew you were cursed, but there's a way to break it?"

"There was," he said simply.

"And you gave it up? As a _price_!"

"Look, there was no way my curse was going to be broken, so what does it matter!" he half-shouted, something inside him snapping. "You're safe, we're back, so just drop the subject! Good night, Elizabeth!" He turned around and stormed down the hall, leaving a considerably stunned Elizabeth standing outside of her room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- thanks again for all the reviews! and as for Dark Ninja, I will continue writing, though, after this, you'll have to wait until next Sunday. Please don't hunt me down sad puppy eyes And sorry about the somewhat cliff-hanger ending…I hate those as much as the next person.

* * *

Elizabeth winced as the brush snagged on a knot. _Well, what do you expect after neglecting your hair for four days?_ She grumbled at herself. She viciously yanked it through the snarl, her mood worsening at the sight of the blonde strands of hair in her brush. After being so used to his mostly-calm and gentle temperament, Gabriel's unexpected breakdown had dampened her already-low spirits. After he rushed away (to seclude himself in the music room, no doubt) she ha stood at the door in a stunned stupor. He'd _never _snapped at her before.

She set the brush down and left the vanity table, dragging her feet over to her bed and sitting down. The tiny yellow diamonds on her wall sparkled from the candle she had lit.

_He was more than angry…he was…upset. Sad, even. What was it about breaking the curse that made him snap like that? I grew up around lots of men in the village his age…well, that _seemed _his age, anyways, but none of the were so…well, emotional._

_None of them are Gabriel either, _she reminded herself. And he'd given up the chance to break his curse…whatever the way to break it was. For _her_.

_No, not for _you_, Elizabeth, _her sensible inner voice corrected her_. For the both of you. He said it was the only choice the demon gave you to get out of there, remember?_

But it had to be something else…the both of them could have found a way out eventually… She closed her eyes and strained to remember what had happened after her blackout. There had to be something, _anything_, she might have heard…as she concentrated, she remembered the faint conversation of two voices.

"_Maybe I could give your 'angel' back to you…for a price." _

"_Done. What is it?"_

…"_Your humanity. If you wish for me to let her go, for her to return to the castle with you, then you will never be able to become human again. On the other hand, I will release my curse from you, and you would appear as you used to. But…You will never be able to see her again. She will remain with me, as my bride. A replacement for my fiancé."_

"_If I give up my humanity, if I choose the first option…you will let Elizabeth go?"_

"_You have my word on it."_

"_Then I'll do it." _

She opened her eyes.

"…what the.." Gabriel had a choice! He could have become human again! He sacrificed that for her!

"And I acted like a complete idiot!" she hissed. She jumped off the bed and ran out of her room and down the hall, her hair flowing out behind her.

_I have to go find him and apologize!_

_

* * *

_

Gabriel sighed angrily and tossed another crumpled page of music over his shoulder, where it joined a considerably large pile that was growing on the floor.

_I can't just get it right!_ He dropped his quill onto the floor and began to bang his head off of the piano, which resulted in disharmonized, horrorific clanging noises. _Stupid, stupid, _stupid!

He lifted his head up, a welt now forming under his fur. _You haven't been very smart, recently, have you Gabriel? First you yell at Elizabeth--the girl who you just gave up your human life for!--and now you cant even finish a simple concerto! Why don't you just sever your head…it doesn't seem to be much use to you!_

His eyes drifted numbly to his ink well, which had clattered to the floor, black ink pooling around the shattered glass.

_An appropriate symbol for my life_--ruined. _I was so ignorant to think I had even the slightest hope of breaking this--!_

_Oh, be quiet! _He scolded himself_. You should be grateful that Elizabeth is safe and alive! If you had left her there…well, you wouldn't have left her there. You _couldn't_ have! You love her, for goodness sakes! Pull your pitiful self together, jackass! How can you even complain about your situation! Be grateful that you have Elizabeth, and that she's _alive!

_And you _yelled_ at her! For just giving a damn about what happened to you!_

He quickly stood up, banging his leg against the piano as he did so. Cursing ( he had picked up on some of his mothers colorful language as a child) he rushed ot of the music room, slamming the door behind him.

_I have to go find her and apologize!_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth had just skidded into the center of the entrance hall when she ran into Gabriel. _Literally_. They ran into each other, Elizabeth coming from the East Wing, Gabriel from the music room. She hit him almost full-on and would have fallen onto the floor, had Gabriel not snatched her arm at the last second and steadied her. She regained her balance, her face flushing a deep red.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"I didn't see you-"

Her blush (and embarrassment) deepened as they spoke a the same time. "Uh, were you, um, going somewhere?"

"Actually, I was going to go looking for you-"

"_I_ was looking for _you_!" she interrupted.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there something you wanted to say? Because I just wanted to tell you-"

"-that I apologize," they both finished. Gabriel stared at her for a moment the burst out laughing. Elizabeth soon joined in.

"Was the weird, or what?" she giggled. Her face was still red, but now from laughing so hard.

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "I haven't laughed like that for decades." He looked down a her and said on in a more solemn tone "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize! It was my fault for bugging you about it…after you…you know."

"All the same, I apologize. I was just…tense. I promise I won't ever do it again," he said, bowing.

"Hey, what's all that about? You didn't even really yell at me." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And you've already saved my life more than once. You don't have to promise me anything."

He blinked. "Okay, ange. Whatever you want." He brightened up a bit. "You know, we didn't really read that much of that book…would you like to go back to it? Unless you're tired, because that be fine-"

She cut him off, smiling. In some ways, he reminded her of an awkward teenager. "It's a date."

* * *

_Miles away from where Elizabeth and Gabriel were curled up in the library together, reading, Jason paced furiously. A plan, he'd have to think up another plan!_

_Everything he'd done, in the past thirteen years and up until now, had been about exacting revenge. It had failed horribly, though._

_While Gabriel looked like a monster, he obviously wasn't one in the eyes of the wretched blonde trollop. How could she ever feel affectionate toward him? It was a flaw, a flaw in the curse he had cast. He should have erased Gabriel's' mind along with his humanity._

_And the ransom he'd demanded, in return for the girl, Gabriel had paid almost without any hesitation._

He must truly care for her, to give that up.

_But the girl, Elizabeth… She had already proved she could use magic. Despite what Gabriel had said about the leftover magic that lingered in the maze, Elizabeth had banished the faeries herself._

She must be a very powerful mage, if she could do that without meaning to. Probably there was a Wiccan or a mage in her family.

_But, no matter how powerful, she could never match the strength of a demon's curse. When placed, it could last forever. _

And it will.

_Pausing in front of the fireplace, he brushed a few strands of silver hair out of his face. He was old, older than most would guess. And he had lived a great deal of his years alone…until, of course, Marie showed up._

And then the Noirmorts took her away!

_He clenched his fists, sharp nails biting into his palms. How was it that Gabriel, who was cursed to appear a monster until he died, could be happy, and he, one of the most powerful demon-sorcerers alive, could not? If only he could bring Marie back from the afterlife…_

…but I can't. Necromancy is forbidden. And no-one has ever survived an attempt to bring back the dead.

_Resuming his restless pacing, back and forth, and idea struck him. He stopped before his armchair and knelt down, taking a clear orb out from under it. Made of blown glass, it was entirely transparent, and delicate._

_But, when using the right incantation…_

_He murmured the words of scrying in the ancient tongue of demons, and dense black fog appeared in the orb. Jason said another few words and the fog began to clear, until the orb contained a perfectly clear image._

_Of the Noirmort castle. In the library, to be precise. Staring intently at it, he watched and listened to Gabriel and Elizabeth, who were seated on the couch reading a book. Sitting very close to one another._

How touching. It makes me want to throw up.

"_Gabriel?" she looked up from the book._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_About the curse…what was it that would've broken it? I'm just curious…"_

_Gabriel sighed, keeping his gaze on the book. _

_The demon squinted at the title, and saw it was _Romeo and Juliet.

A tale about two lovers who could never be together, and died together as well…how fitting.

"_As I've said, there was no way it would be broken, even before I made the deal…the way it could be lifted was impossible."_

How true, Gabriel, how true.

"_Tell me."_

"_Elizabeth…maybe one day I will. But right now…I'd rather not. Is that alright with you, _mon ange_?"_

"_Of course." She smiled. "But I really don't think whatever it was is impossible. You have away of exaggerating certain things…" she poked one of his arms, "like your appearance, for example. When Giles--and you, for that matter--kept telling me how horrible you looked, I was beginning to think you were like some terrifying creature, brought back from the grave after being dead for a few months." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "And you think _this_," he indicated his face, "is better?"_

"_Definitely. Like I've said, I think the fur is cute."_

_The demon frowned. _The girl was obviously mentally ill.

"_Anyways, my point here is that whatever you say is impossible, is probably the most simple thing in the world."_

_He smiled wryly. "And should I be flattered of offended by this?"_

_Elizabeth smiled. "Whatever you want." With that, they both dropped the conversation and went back to the book._

_Jason placed the orb back under the chair. He was glad that he had made the curse permanent…because he could see that the girl loved Gabriel. Maybe it was just the love she would show to a friend, maybe it wasn't. She clearly didn't even know it yet._

_But he was sure she did, all the same._

_Turning his thoughts away from that particular subject, he reflected on what he'd told Gabriel: _A life for a life a death for a death.

_Maybe doing necromancy with just the traditional spells wouldn't work…_

…_but given a sacrifice, a girl the same age Marie had been…_

…_it just might work._

_Jason tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling._

A life for a life…

A death for a death…

Elizabeth for Marie…

Yes.

It might just work.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the wait! Anyways, introducing two new charas. They're from a non-fan fiction book I've been working on in my spare time: Raven in the Fog. Doubt it'll ever get published, but it's amusing for me to fool around with, just the same.

Mouse: Jason fell in love with Marie a few months before she was killed--or, supposedly killed! dramatic back-ground music And both Jason and Marie are demons, always have been. After I'm finished this, I'm gonna write a story about Jason's history . For now, I'll just use the basics about his past; in the other book, I'll go into detail.

For all the awesome reviewers: Thanks! I hope to finish this book by sometime next month--sooner if I can. Don't know how long it's gonna be, but I'm guessing it will end at roughly between twenty and twenty five chapters.

* * *

**December**

**Five weeks later**

Gabriel smiled as he set down his quill. He had used up nearly six dozen sheets of paper ( and half had ended up ion crumpled balls on the floor) , but he had finally finished it; his concerto.

Organizing the music sheets that lay in chaos across his desk, he realized that it was nearly Christmas. He had forgotten about such holidays, as he had never celebrated them (even as a child), but being around Elizabeth had reminded him.

_I should get her something…but what? A book? No, she has plenty of those…a dress? No, she doesn't really care for fashion…_

His hands went subconsciously about their work, gathering up the paper and putting it to the side in a neat stack.

_She _does _really care for her horse… that's it! I'll get her new tack for Star!_

Gabriel had noticed the worn, old appearance in her horse's tack: the saddle blanket was becoming threadbare in spots, and the saddle itself was wearing out, along with the bridle and reins. It had once been well made, he had seen, but despite the obvious care she had given it, was in need of replacement.

He got out of his chair, stretching his back and flexing his long fingers. Now he knew what he was going to get her, how would he get it? He spirits dampened slightly; he couldn't just stroll into the village and browse the shops.

Unless…he could always just don his many-layered black clothing and cloak; in this weather, it wouldn't be unusual or attract to much curiosity…his height would, of course, but what could he do about that? Crawl on his knees? He grinned. No, his cloak would do just fine.

He strode to the door, still smiling. It was nearly ten o'clock, and he wanted to catch Elizabeth before she went to bed. He had been writing the whole day.

_Funny, how I first thought I would avoid her the entire time, and now I can't go even a day without seeing and speaking to her._

He was lost in his thoughts as he left the North Wing and approached the stairs. A loud bang startled him back to his surroundings, making him stop.

As he looked around, he saw that the noise had been the door--one had been thrown open and had bashed against the wall.

_That's odd…I always bar it. What could have…?_

_The demon! It must be him! He's back!_

Gabriel stared a the figure who staggered into the center of the room, ready to fight…

…then realized it wasn't Lord Jason.

It definitely _was _a demon, though. Just not the one he was expecting.

He was tall---six and a half feet and powerfully built, but at the same time thin--though shorter then Gabriel. Then again, pretty much everyone was.

The demon's hair fell down to his waist. It was dark black, tangled, and matted against his back. His skin was blacker than Gabriel's fur, and the same tone all over, giving him the appearance of being dipped in black paint. He had long, lethal claws, and fangs that protruded over his bottom lip. And his eyes…such strange eyes…the whites were the red of freshly spilled blood, and seemed to glow in the dim room. The right iris was an inky-black, while the left was an unnatural pale purple. He wore a pair of ripped, worn breaches, that were a dull grey.

Most startling, though, was that the demon was holding a person…a young woman…in his arms.

She looked to be the same age as Elizabeth, not quite yet an adult. She had dark blonde hair, soaked from either rain or snow (and most likely snow, since it _was _December), that hung down to the middle of her back. Freckles covered her slightly tanned skin, giving hr a childish appearance. The dress she was wearing was blue and obviously of fine make, and may have once been very elegant, but had now faded to the same dull, non-descript grey of the demon's breeches.

The reason he was holding her was apparent--she was unconscious. An ugly gash bled sluggishly across her forehead, only half-healed, and dark bruises mottled whatever skin was visible.

"Please…" it was the demon. His voice was a raspy, harsh baritone, as if he was recovering from a bad cough, or had inhaled a great amount of smoke from a fire. "…please…you've got to help her…" He limped another few steps forward, his eyes trained on Gabriel (with no shock or revulsion, he noted; then again, most demons could care less about such things), and Gabriel saw for the first time the deep slashes that covered the demon's entire body, along with horrible burns across his arms and some of his chest. "…_help her_!"

Gabriel ran down the stairs and stopped hesitantly before the demon who held out the girl. He looked near collapse. Gabriel lifted the girl from the demon's arms, taking care not to scratch her with his claws or jar her.

"The villagers…stoned her…thought she was…a witch," the demon rasped. Blood dripped from his body onto the floor, making bright abstract shapes on the rose painting, as if an artist had spilled paint. Gabriel opened his mouth to ask the demon who he was (or _something_, at least), but he continued with a half-mad air, mumbling dis-jointed words. "Gotta help…Alison…I…promise…I'll leave…just as soon as…I know…she okay…_I'll leave_!"

"Don't worry, you can stay, Monsieur--?" Gabriel half-expected the demon not to hear him or not to answer. He had read that some demons, (_like Lord Jason_, he thought dryly) were constantly on the brink of insanity--others still didn't give a damn about what people said or asked, and ignored them as if there was no one else in the room.

A good deal, though, were much like humans, though a bit better mannered. This demon luckily turned out to be one of them, polite or not, Gabriel couldn't tell (yet).

"…Kal…my name is Kal…" he swayed and paused a moment, seeming to struggle to remember something. "I am _Kalendrakk_."

"Kal, do not worry, we will care for…Alison, and the both of you can rest here." He scanned the demon---Kal-- he corrected himself. "You look as if you are in need of help as well," he stated, somewhat sarcastically. How Kal could still be alive after sustaining such injuries was no mystery--demons were extremely hard to kill, and didn't die easily, but even so, he would probably die if the bleeding wasn't stopped.

_Like I would have_, he thought as his mind briefly reflected on the time Jason had injured him in the library; the time Elizabeth saw him face-to-face. _Was that really two months ago?_

"No!" Kal half-shouted. "I'll be…fine…just help Alison!"

"Okay, don't worry," Gabriel repeated, coming back to the present. He turned his head in the direction of the East wing. _"Elizabeth!"_

He would need her to help on doctoring the two…he could take care of minor wounds, such as Alison's, but Kal looked as if he'd been hacked away at with a butcher's knife.

After a few minutes pause (broken only by the demon's harsh breathing and the monotonous _drip drip drip _of blood), Elizabeth came through the door, smiling slightly. "Gabriel!" she said happily, then when she reached the small group, "What…?" Her smile disappeared, replaced by surprise. Her eyes flicked from the unconscious girl he was holding, to the demon, then back to him. "What's going on?"

"Help Alison…" Kal repeated. Elizabeth stared at his unnatural eyes for a moment.

"Your hurt," she said, unnecessarily.

He shook his head, looking frustrated, and pointed to the girl. "_Alison_." The was now a trace of anger in his voice.

Elizabeth laid a calming hand on Kal's forearm, and once again Gabriel felt a sense of wonder. _Nothing can scare her, can it?_

There was a hissing sound and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air as she yanked her hand back. There, on Kal's arm, was a burn in the shape of her hand. Looking at it, Gabriel saw it matched the burns the demon already had. He turned his gaze back to Elizabeth.

_Now _her eyes held fright. "Oh my God…you're Kalendrakk, aren't you? The raven demon." Her voice held a mixture of terror and awe.

"…yes…but it…doesn't matter…please!" His eyes slid to Alison's un-moving face.

Her eyes softened, and she turned to Gabriel. "Put her in the room in the West Wing," she said. He nodded, though he shivered inwardly. Unknown to Elizabeth, the room she spoke of was once occupied by his sister Michelle. The other sister's room was directly across the hall.

_Stop it, Gabriel! That was a long time ago!_ He broke his train of thought away from Michelle (and her whip) and focused on what Elizabeth was saying.

"…I'll go get the medical supplies," she continued. Not that long ago, she had discovered bandages, medicines, and the like in a small box. Since then, she had brought it to her room. "_Just in case we need it."_

Gabriel smiled at her before starting off towards the West Wing motioning with his head for the demon to follow him. Kal--who was Kalendrakk--limped silently behind him, leaving him once again to his thoughts.

_Why did he come _here_? How did he find the castle? (_not that it was hard to find…but mostly everybody had forgotten its existence) _Who is this Kalendrakk? Elizabeth seemed to know him…or, at least, know _of _him. _For not the first time, Gabriel regretted being cut off from the rest of the world…not only during those thirteen years, but his entire childhood, as well. He had never left the castle grounds, and what he knew of the world and the people in it, he had learned from his books.

"_You don't want to leave the castle…especially not to socialize with those filthy peasants, do you Gabriel?"_ Lady Monique's voice hissing in his ear, followed by Michelle's.

"_Oh, no, Mother, I think he _belongs_ with those filthy peasants!" she cackled. "I'll cure him of _that_, though, wont I?" Her whip whistled through the air, black leather--well polished of course, for it was her favorite ("And most expensive, Gabriel!")-- gleaming dully from the crystal chandelier, looking to Gabriel like a snake as he cringed and mentally prepared himself for the blow, because "You must never run, oh no, only cowardly bastards without a name run!" and never cry, either--_

He stopped, snapping abruptly back to the present (yet again), startled to find himself outside the bedroom door. His feet had carried him there without his conscious thought. Shifting his grip on Alison, he opened the door and walked into the room, Kal entering after him.

Except for a rather thick layer of dust that covered all the furniture, Michelle's room remained unchanged. The walls were painted a rich crimson, and the furniture (which consisted of an armchair, two couches, a low table, a wardrobe, a vanity table and a bed large enough for five people to sleep in) were all made of rosewood and upholstered in soft, golden-yellow fabric. The floor was covered by a carpet of the same red color as the walls.

_Well, what would you expect? _He snapped at himself as he put Alison down where Michelle had once slept. _She's been gone for thirteen years, over a decade!_

_And she's not coming back, _he re-assured himself firmly. He grinned wickedly as Kal stood on the other side of the bed, across from him_. So sad, that his blood is dripping all over the carpet. It's ruined now, isn't that nice, sister dearest?_ He felt slightly guilty, worrying about his own problems when there were two people who had obviously been through a lot, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elizabeth hurried into the room, carrying the box. "Sorry!' she said. "I forgot where I put it!" She closed the door carefully behind her, avoiding eye-contact with the demon--not that she had to worry; Kal's eyes were fixed on Alison.

"That's alright, ange. Let's fix these two up, then."

Elizabeth nodded. "You care for the girl; I'll take care of Kalendrakk." As she handed him some bandages and warm water (to clean the wound out), he could tell that she wasn't very happy about it.

_Who is he? And why does he frighten he so?_ He wondered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both strangers were doctored; Alison still slept, and Kal had been sent into the room across the hall to also rest. He had needed hundreds of stitches on both his arms and his torso--his legs weren't as bad. There was little Elizabeth could do for the burns, Kal had said--they were for some reason almost untreatable.

Later, as Elizabeth stared distantly across the room (they both remained in Michelle's room, should the girl wake up), Gabriel asked about the demon.

She sat up, looking at his familiar face. "Didn't you ever hear about him?"

He shook his head, looking embarrassed. "No…"

"My mother used to tell me stories…she said that there was a raven demon, Kalendrakk, who was a horrible, heartless murderer…it was said that he killed over two score of humans--men, women, children…and he laughed while he did so. She said that he was invincible, and that while he was captured many times, he always escaped. 'He has no heart, and is devoid of all emotions,' she said. 'He cannot feel love, nor joy, nor pity.'" She looked down at her hands. "Except, she read this to me from a book she had found; a story book. So I thought it was just a faery tale." Elizabeth's eyes became distant, remembering.

"_Mommy, that's scary!' she giggled._

"_Don't worry, darling, it's only a story…make-believe, see?" she opened the cover of the book to reveal the title of the book and the author, Xeth something-or-other_.

"But it has to be the demon from the book!" Elizabeth looked up. "When I touched him , it was as if I'd put a red-hot brand to his flesh, and that only happens when something that is pure evil is touched by good!" Her mouth twisted wryly. "Though I'm not sure I'm in line for sainthood."

"You should be, ange. But I don't think we should do anything drastic; after all, he came in her half-dead, not half and hour ago, begging for us to help a human girl."

"You're right. As always," she admitted. Her eyes flashed as she remembered another part of the story. "The book also said that there was a Princess that finally captured him in the end, and he became her protector! Do you think…" she gestured to Alison.

"I don't know…" he trailed off and looked at Alison, who was staring to stir. She was waking up. "Ange, perhaps I should leave…before she wakes up…you know." He unconsciously traced his finger along one of his curling horns.

"No. If it bothers her, she can leave," she said coolly, putting a hand on his wrist. He sighed and sat back in his chair (he had stood up and was preparing to leave).

Alison moaned and propped herself up on one elbow, feeling her bandaged forehead with the other. "Kal?" She turned her head and caught sight of Elizabeth and Gabriel. "Who are you?" she asked them guardedly. Her dark blue eyes were wary, but she showed so surprise or fear of Gabriel's appearance.

Elizabeth introduced themselves. "I'm Elizabeth, and this is Gabriel."

"Where's Kal?" Her eyes widened, and fear flickered faintly in them. "Oh God, is dead? Where is he!"

"Calm down, he's right across the hall-" Elizabeth started, but Alison cut her off.

"I have to go to him! It's all my fault-!" she jumped of the bed and bolted across the room and out the door. They both hurried after her, following her into the opposite room.

The room was an exact copy of Michelle's--only this one was done in royal blue and violet. Alison had stopped at the bed, staring at Kal, asleep. One arm was across his chest, the other hanging over the edge of the bed. She reached down and brushed a tangled lock of black hair out of his face. "He hardly ever sleeps…" she said quietly, then turned around. "You…bandaged his wounds? Helped him?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth replied. Gabriel hung behind her silently, leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you so much," Alison said, and Elizabeth saw relief written all over her face. "If he had died…" she trailed off and shook her head. "You helped him, even knowing who he was?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We weren't going to let him die, just because of who he was."

_But why didn't you?_ A darker part of her mind whispered. _He's killed hundreds of people, and may go on to kill more._

_It's not my right to decide who lives and who dies! _She snapped at the voice. _That's wrong! I'm no murderer, and never will be!_

"..Allie?" Everybody looked at Kal, who was staring at Alison.

"Everything's fine, Kal, go back to sleep," she murmured.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before closing his yes. His breathing deepened and became more even.

"_Damn _them!" Alison hissed. She turned away from Kal, eyes glittering dangerously. "Damn them all to hell, where they may burn for all eternity!" She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"If you don't mind us asking, what happened?" Gabriel asked, speaking to her for the first time.

Alison began to pace back and forth across the floor. "We were just staying at the village for a few days, at an inn…and I went out to get some food, we hadn't eaten for a few days, so I had to…and then a man grabbed me but the arm, so I was surprised, and I used my magic by accident to burn him so he would let me go! The next thing I knew, they all began calling me a witch, saying I was the devil's handmaiden…then I blacked out." She paused and touched her forehead, then continued. "When I came to, I was tied to a post, and they all began throwing rocks at me, trying to kill me! A group of them were on either side of me, and they had muskets and a few even had scythes…so I couldn't escape. Kal, he can read my thoughts, so he knew I was in trouble and came to save me. He fought off all the stoners and the men with weapons…but when he was untying me, a few sneaked up on him and attacked him! He fought them off the best he could but…he's blind."

Elizabeth blinked, surprised. _Blind? But how could that be? He had looked at both her and Gabriel, and walked without the aid of a cane…and the book never mentioned him not having his sight!_

_The book might've been wrong, _she told herself.

"Anyways, I blacked out again , and the next thing I remember, I'm here." She stopped her pacing and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "And it's all my fault…if I hadn't insisted we stop--!" she broke off. "Thank you both again for your hospitality, but when he wakes up, we'll both be going. It's not safe for him here." She sighed unhappily. "It's not safe fro him _anywhere_."

"We're sorry," Elizabeth said. For a moment, she wondered if her father or Giles had been one of the villagers who had either hurt Alison or Kal. If they were, she doubted she would ever think the same of them ever again.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault, or your problem." She lifted her gaze to Gabriel. "And I'm sorry about your curse. If I had the magics to break it, I would, but what powers I have are small. I wish I could repay you both, for helping us."

"How…do you know?" Gabriel asked.

"I can read minds…a gift I picked up from Kal." She looked at Elizabeth. "You."

"Yes?"

"Take care of him," she nodded her head toward Gabriel. "I know what it's like to care for one who is cursed…" her eyes drifted back to where Kal was sleeping. "…and I also hope to break my Kal's curse, someday. Best of luck to the both of you."

Elizabeth understood this was both a thank-you and a dismissal, so she motioned to Gabriel and they both left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

* * *

As Elizabeth lay awake in bed, she thought about what Alison had said.

She too wants to break a curse…

…but how can I break Gabriel's when it can no longer be broken?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-hmmm….I dunno what to blab about (that's a first).

Mouse: good idea…maybe I'll bring Allie and Kal back later on…not sure though. I think they'd be allies for Gabe and Liz. Kal has issues with other demons (they're always tryin' to kill him)

celtic dreamer: and I forgot to mention: Kal and Allie's story doesn't take place in the 1870s, it's set it modern-day. I was just borrowing them for this story.

* * *

"Pardon me, Monsieur," Gabriel mumbled as he side-stepped a man, almost bumping into him.

"Watch where you're goin'!" the man snarled, and continued his way down the road. Gabriel sighed and narrowly avoided being run over by a horse and carriage. Moving to the side of the road, he pulled his hood further down. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_

A day had passed since Alison and Kal had left; true to her word, they went as soon as he woke up.

"_Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay longer?" Elizabeth had asked._

_They both shook their heads 'no'. "We'd best be on our way," Kal said. "We are headed for Paris."_

_Elizabeth's jaw almost dropped. "Really?"_

_Alison nodded. "Yes. We're going to get jobs there, and hopefully find a house." Seeing their confused looks, she added "Kal can disguise himself with his illusions." As she said that, the demon's skin changed to a light brown, his claws disappeared, and the red whites of his eyes actually became white._

"_Can you teach me how to do that?" Gabriel asked, half-joking._

_Kal shook his head and laughed, not un-kindly._

"_Come on Kal, let's get on our way." She slapped the demon lightly on his bandaged shoulder._

"_Of course, Princess." They went out into the snow-covered garden and waved goodbye._

"_Thanks again!" Alison called back. Kal picked her up in his arms, like he did when he had arrived at the castle, and a pair of large black wings sprouted from his back._

_Well, I guess he's not called a _raven_ demon for no reason, Gabriel thought, smiling._

"_Au revoir!" Elizabeth yelled as Kal took off, quickly taking to the sky._

_Alison waved back before they went out of sight._

"_You think they'll be ok?" she asked Gabriel as he closed the door._

"_I hope so, ange."_

A clump of snow fell from the eave he had been standing under and landed on his head. Grumbling and brushing it off, he looked at the shop sign.

"A library?" he said to himself. He remembered Elizabeth telling him about the small village library.

"_It had so many wonderful books! I _do_ rather miss the librarian, though." At Gabriel's startled look, she laughed and added "Don't worry, Gabriel, I have no intentions of going back to the village. I just wonder on how the poor man's doing, from time to time. I was practically the only person who went in there!"_

Curiosity winning him over, he opened the door and went inside, stooping over as he did so, as not to hit his head off the doorframe. A small bell tinkled as he shut the door.

The library consisted of a few rows of books, some on the wall, some in rows, and a few in boxes. At the far right of the room, the librarian sat at a cluttered desk, reading with his nose a few inches away from the pages. A large pair of glasses magnified his eyes and, with is wild grey hair, gave him a slightly insane look. He looked up from the book as Gabriel straightened up, his head a few inches short of brushing the ceiling. "Bonjour, Monsieur. How may I be of help?" he asked pleasantly.

"Oh, I um…was just…going to look around," he said, double-checking that his hood did indeed completely conceal his face.

"Suit yourself. Ask if you need help with anything," he said, smiling warmly, and went back to his book. Gabriel could tell that, from the librarian's enthusiasm, he didn't get much customers.

"Actually, there is something…"

The librarian returned his attention to Gabriel. "Yes, Monsieur?"

"There was a girl who used to come here often…blonde hair, blue eyes, very friendly…do you remember her?"

"Elizabeth?" The librarian looked shocked. "She hasn't been seen for a good three months! After her father arranged her marriage with that incompetent fop Giles…" he shook his head. "That idiot told a ridiculous story about her being ransomed to a monster!"

"Did he, now?" Gabriel shifted nervously.

"Yes, he was never really bright, that fellow…I myself, think she ran away." The librarian snorted. 'That's what I would do in her place!"

"Oh…yes, I'm sure she did just that."

"Why did you ask, anyways? Do you know where she is?" he asked eagerly. "I don't mean to pry, but I would like to know she's safe…she was such a charming young lady! Her father's also been worried sick about her."

Gabriel felt guilty. "Have no worry, Monsieur, Lady Elizabeth is safe and well."

"Really? Oh, that is so good to hear!" He smiled ecstatically. It was a nice smile, but, like his hair and glasses, did make him look rather crazy.

_He's a good person,_ Gabriel thought. _Elizabeth must've been lucky to have such a friend. Even if he is a little eccentric._

"If you don't mind me asking, Monsieur…" the librarian's happiness was now replaced with curiosity. "I've never seen you before…are you an out-of-towner?"

"Yes, you could say that." Gabriel moved from his spot at the door and looked at some of the books. They had no particular order, and seemed to have had little use, though they were all old, ranging from five years to a decade.

"Keep your wits about you…the people here don't welcome strangers kindly. Why, just the other day, they tried to kill a girl and demon who were stopping by!"

"I've heard," he sighed. "Were you one of them?"

"Me? No, of course not!" the librarian replied, looking surprised. "Demons have been here long before us humans! I myself think they should be treated with respect, not discrimination! The same with spell casters." He closed his book, looking troubled. "It seems like this village is going to hell…no one hardly even reads, anymore!"

"A pity," Gabriel said simply. He _did_ feel sorry for the man, though. He seemed rather lonely, in his half-deserted shop with only books for company. He knew how _that_ felt.

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?" the librarian repeated suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

Gabriel couldn't see the harm in saying he did. Besides, he was never a good liar. "Yes."

"Well, could you perhaps give this to her? As a gift?" He pulled a book off the shelf and held it out to him. It looked newer than the others, and had a purple cover. "It just came in last month, and I thought she would like it."

Gabriel took the book with one gloved hand. "Of course, Monsieur." He tucked it inside his coat pocket. "She will be glad to know you are well."

"Thank you very much. Her father will also be pleased. After that story Giles was telling, he got the idea in his head to send out a search party, complete with pitchforks and torches. But I'll do my best to discourage him from _that_ idea It's not very practical, in my opinion."

"Indeed it isn't." Gabriel frowned nervously under his hood. A search party? They wouldn't think to send it to the Noirmort castle though…would they?

_Yet another problem for me to worry about._

"Well, Monsieur, I really should be going…I have an errand to run before leaving town." He turned and walked towards the door. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir. And remember, be wary! I think everyone is still in a bad mood from the demon incident."

Gabriel nodded and left the tiny library, going back out into the snow.

_Now, where would the tack shop be?_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth squealed. She scanned the letter again, not sure she read it right.

"What!" Fraya, Ella, and Mirei asked at the same time.

Elizabeth waved the letter from Jocelyn the faeries had brought her. "She's going to have a baby!"

Ella's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Really!"

Fraya smiled. "When?"

"Uhh…" Elizabeth stopped waving the letter and looked back down at it. "This summer, in July!"

"That's great!" Mirei said, grinning.

Fraya looked down at the paper in Elizabeth's hands. "What else does the letter say?"

"Oh, just that things at the Opera house are doing fine, stuff like that." She shook her head. "Wow! I can't believe she's actually pregnant!"

"Who's actually pregnant?" Gabriel appeared at the door, still dressed from going to the village.

"Jocelyn! Remember, I told you about her not that long ago?"

"Ah, yes. The one with the painted horse, right?" He strode into the room and sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth.

"Yes! Anyways, she's going to have a baby!"

"In July!" Ella added.

"Would you like to go visit her and her child, then? This summer?" he asked.

"Really? I'd love to! I've never been to Paris!" She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Gabriel laughed. "Easy, mon ange, you'll crush my lungs! And I do use them occasionally," he joked.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" She sat back and brushed a curl out of her face. "How will we get there?"

"I suppose you can go by train. It will be a lot faster than by horseback."

"You mean 'we', right?"

"Uhh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the wall.

"You're planning on sending me to Paris _alone_?"

"No! They can go with you, right?" He turned to the faeries, staring at them expectantly.

"Yes," Fraya said, at the same time giving him a reproachful look.

"But why don't you want to come?" she asked.

"Well…I can't wear all this in the summer," he explained, indicating his cloak and other clothes. "I'd probably get heat stroke."

"Oh…"

"Besides, I can survive by myself for…however long it is you'd like to stay. Does two months sound good?"

"I guess." It seemed a lot less fun now that Gabriel would be staying behind.

_Damn Jason! The only thing he deserves to be the Lord of is his own cell as he rots in it!_

Gabriel grinned and changed the subject. "Well, that's more than half a year away, so we don't have to plan the whole thing now. " he stood. "I'm going to go fool around on the piano for a bit. Why don't you reply to Jocelyn, and tell her of your plans?"

"Alright." She re-folded the letter and put it down on her bed, a smile creeping onto her face. "Gabriel" and "fooling around on the piano" were oxy-morons. Any time he played a few random key, the idea for a new song usually seemed to form in his head. "And by the way, why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh, um…just went for a walk," he said quickly. "In the…erm, woods."

"I see." _That you're lying about something. Really, Gabriel, you should work on that! Star can make up a better lie than you!_ She shook her head and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing at all. I'll see you later on , then." She went to her desk and took out a sheet of parchment and her quill.

_How should I start the letter off?_

_

* * *

_

_Jason grumbled and shoved the orb away. _

Just perfect…now they've practically befriended that damned crow!_ His mood worsened at the mere thought of the raven demon, Kalendrakk, and his aggravating Princess. He had an…unpleasant encounter, let's say, with the two a few years back, and had the scars to prove it. _

_He had kidnapped Alison, in hopes of using her the same way he was now planning to use Elizabeth, and suffered greatly for it. Unfortunately for him, the book that was created by Kalendrakk's own father to warn the world of his son, failed to mention that the Princess had a temper to match her protector's. In the end, she had distracted him until Kalendrakk had been able to come to her rescue. Jason had ended up being nearly eviscerated, and now bore four parallel scars across his stomach._

Stop thinking about them, focus on your other plans!_ He snapped at himself. _Or, before you know it, that blonde trollop will figure out that what happened in the chamber was not a fluke, and use her own magic against him!

_And to break the curse on her precious Gabriel. Well, at least remove the part that sealed it. The base for the curse still remained: in order to completely free him, she must love him, truly and completely._

_And that would bring up more problems! For if he was to use her to bring back Marie, he could not have Elizabeth in love with another! Then, the re-animated Marie would also love Gabriel._

And I can't have that happening! The Marie I knew loved me, and if I were to bring her back loving that monster I created…

_He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _I have _horrible_ karma!

_A small goblin appeared in in front of him, holding a tray of food. "Master, your lunch is ready!" it croaked, bowing humbly._

_Jason dropped his hands. "I ORDERED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" he screamed, face twisting in anger. Before the goblin could react, he pointed his finger at it and it was disintegrated in black fire. The tray clattered to the floor, next to a small pile of ashes that had formerly been one of his servants._

_The anger quickly left him and he bent over his knees, covering his face with his hands once again. "…alone…" he whispered. _

_And once again he was, and had been, since that night thirteen years ago when Marie had left him._

_Alone._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- So many questions!

Mouse: Kal and Allie's story can be read at www.raveninthefog. but the site's currently fucked up. I don't have anything on it past Chapter Three, so I'm planning on posting it here (after this and Jason's story . ).Note-that story is set in modern times. And Jason's not pure evil (unlike my wonderful Kal), just a little disturbed. So there IS a little hope for him… it depends on my mood. (I know, I'm so mean ) And he has tried the spell, and it didn't work. So that's why he's scheming up something that involves Liz. And as for Marie…well, I won't spoil anything. But I will give a hint- everyone has seen her (except Jason).

Back to writing! And sorry for the delay (again). I got sick.

* * *

The day before Christmas, Elizabeth felt as if she would go out of her mind with boredom. There was _nothing_ to do! Gabriel had retreated to his room to work on "something" (he hadn't said what, just "something"), and she wasn't in the mood to read, for once.

Hence the reason for why she now suspected she would wear a hole in the carpet with her pacing.

_Back and forth, back and forth…! God! This is going to drive me insane!_

And she still hadn't figured out what to give Gabriel for Christmas. He had told her earlier that she needn't bother with him, but she wanted to get him something anyways. He'd saved her life more than twice, and a gift was one way she could show her appreciation.

_I've been here three months, and I still don't know what he likes!_

_Not true_, she scolded herself. _He can spend days in the music room, and you've seen how well he can paint!_

_But what does that help? And even if I did decide what to give him, where would I go to get it? I never want to go back to the village…_ever.

_Oh, stop whining! _She told herself, then smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm. _Maybe I am driving myself insane…_

_Maybe you shouldn't get him a gift…why don't you plan something? Maybe a party…_

_Oh, bon idée, Liz! Who would you invite? Jocelyn and Pierre? They're in Paris! A few people from the village? You may not find Gabriel frightening, but I'm sure they would have different notions than partying should they accept an invitation! Notions that would most likely involve the rest of the village, pitchforks, and torches._

_Besides, they never liked you, anyways. _

_Hey, the librarian did!_ She shrugged that off. _Everyone had probably forgotten about her._

_Well, who says there has to be a bunch of people? It could be just you and Gabriel…_

She paused in her pacing. _Yes, that might be fun…not that either of them were the type that went to celebrations often. What would they do, read? _

_And I've never been to nor planned a party in my life! _

She sighed_. I'm going to need help with this…face it, Liz…you're hopeless!_

"Fraya? Ella? Mirei? Can I talk to you three for a moment?" she called into the empty bed room.

They materialized out of thin hair. Fraya had horse hair down the front of her dress.

"I was grooming Star," she explained. Elizabeth grinned; the faery had taken a great liking to the chestnut mare. As Fraya had said, "I prefer horses to people any day."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ella asked, She was the most direct of the three. Behind her, Mirei stayed quiet, but looked faintly curious.

They all sat down on the bed as she told them of her idea, and then they began to plan.

* * *

Gabriel sat in front of the balcony, canvas and easel in front of him. A half-finished oil painting was propped up on the easel, and there were streaks of paint on his hands, shirt, face, and, for some reason, in his hair. He had woken up with the urge to paint. So, he collected his art materials from their box in the corner, and began.

As with all his paintings, this one reflected his mood, and what he was thinking about, consciously or unconsciously. So it was really no great surprise when he saw Elizabeth appear in the painting.

Unlike the sceneries he usually preferred to paint, this one was of Elizabeth in one of the rooms that had been abandoned long before his curse: the ballroom. It was easily double the size of most traditional ballrooms, and, was decorated in red and black (his mother's preferred colors). On one end, there was a long banquet table, and the rest was empty space for dancing. He himself had had dance lessons in their as a child, but hadn't set foot in there since. He suspected that it was probably in a state of abandon; broken windows, dust everywhere, perhaps a few small creatures living here and there.

But it was looking as it had did in his youth in the painting…well, the sketch did anyways. He hadn't started on the background. Instead, he had focused on the person standing in the middle of the dance floor; Elizabeth.

She was wearing a dress made of pale blue silk(in the painting), the bodice laced up with lavender ribbon. The sleeves flowed down past her hands; her shoulders were bare. Her hair wasn't in its customary horsetail; instead it flowed freely down her back, held back from her face with a few pins. She wore that locket he had seen before on her, since she had told him she never took it off. It was a gift from her mother before she died, and Jocelyn had a matching one.

And he had taken artistic license to add something that would normally not be seen on Elizabeth: a pair of soft, feathered, white angel's wings. They framed her body like a white aura, and were slightly spread. A few stray feathers floated in the air around her. In another painting, on another person, it would just look as if the painter had added wings out of humor. But to him, and on Elizabeth, it looked as if they belonged on her, like they were a part of her.

He shook his head and smiled self-mockingly. _You're just hopelessly lovesick, aren't you Gabriel? You had better his this painting when you're finished; if she saw it, she'll wonder if you've been drinking absinth. Or are ready for the nuthouse._

He set down his paints and brush. He had working on the painting ever since Elizabeth had finished her breakfast that morning. He vaguely remembered telling her he had something to work on, then went to his room and started the painting.

_I'll just go for a short walk, then I'll go see how she's doing. She often gets bored on days like this._ He checked the winter sky; the sky was cloudy, but he was sure it would be nothing to worry about.

* * *

Really, Gabriel, try some irony for lunch…it's good for you.

_Jason watched as Gabriel left the castle and headed towards the woods. _Alone…that's a pity. This would be more amusing if your precious "angel" were with you…no matter..

_He began making small circles in the air with his index finger. As he did so, the wind outside immediately began to pick up. He left it at that for now. There was enough snow clouds that could, with a little gale, start an appropriate snow storm._

A little pre-Christmas present for you, Gabriel! You should be happy I'm in a good mood.

_Changing the weather was a harmless child's trick…in fact, he had learned it when he was seven._

_He leaned back and broke his gaze from the orb._

_Jason had listened in on their conversation from yesterday; and he rather liked the idea of Elizabeth leaving the castle for a few months…anything could happen in that time. Who knows? She might even fall for a handsome "stranger"._

_And at the same time, "Gabriel" might happen loose his temper, now that his Elizabeth wasn't there to suppress it, and "Gabriel" might reek a little havoc on the village._

_Ah yes, what fun that would be! A pity it would have to wait nine months…but hey, everyone needed a vacation once in a while. Especially himself. All that evil scheming was horribly exhausting._

"_Master, your lunch." Another goblin appeared in front of him._

Déjà vu…only this time, I think I'll spare the goblin. My last meal had goblin ashes scattered all over it, and tasted rather unpleasant.

_He waved a dismissive hand. 'You may set it down, I'll eat later."_

_The goblin put the tray down on the table and bowed quickly, vanishing after he did so._

_Yes, for now, he would take a little vacation…July and August would be very busy!_

Enjoy what time you two have together…because I can assure you, it will not last!

* * *

"Okay, who's ready for a lunch break?" Ella asked. They had been discussing about the Christmas party they would throw for Gabriel for nearly two hours. There was a lot to plan, and they only had today and a little of the next day to do it. The three faeries were the only other people coming; Elizabeth wanted to invite Alison and Kal, but they had no idea how to contact them, and by now, they were surely far out of the country (and not eager to come back).

Elizabeth's stomach growled embarrassingly loud. "Me!"

They all broke into giggles. 'We might as well all go to get it," Fraya said, meaning her, Ella, and Mirei. "Anything you would like in particular, Liz?"

"Not really…just get whatever looks good, and we can all pig out on it."

"Good idea," Ella said.

"See you in a few minutes, Lady Elizabeth," Mirei said quietly, and they all disappeared.

Elizabeth stretched out on the bed. "This is going to be so great!"

"What is?" Gabriel asked curiously. He walked into the room, looking wet. Really wet. His fur and hair was soaked and matted, and his clothes clung to him damply.

"Ummm…nothing. I was just thinking out loud," she lied, sitting up. _Time for a change of subject. _"So why are you all wet?" She waited a beat, then added "You have paint in your hair."

He shook his head and smiled ruefully. "I was foolish enough to think the weather was going to stay nice, and I caught in a snowstorm. The paint's from a picture I was working on."

"Really? What is it?" She had seen some of his pre-curse pictures, and, of course, the roses.

"Nothing interesting," he said quickly. "Just…fooling around a bit with my paints."

"Like how you 'fool around' on the piano?" she asked sarcastically, smiling.

He shrugged and then (like she'd done), changed the subject. "So…tomorrow's Christmas."

"Yeah."

"Would you…like to spend it with your family? Or perhaps your friend, Jocelyn?"

"No!" he wasn't actually thinking of sending her away, was he? Did he _want_ to spend Christmas alone? "Why, do you want me to?"

It was his turn to looked surprised. "Of course not! I mean…I was just wondering."

"Well stop wondering. I don't ever want to go back home. My father sent me away to be married to an idiot." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You can't possibly be mad at him forever," he said.

"Watch me."

"He's been worried about you, you know," he admitted, then looked as if he hadn't meant to say it.

Elizabeth felt a little guilty at that. "He has? I didn't really mean to…hey, would _you _know?"

Gabriel backtracked quickly. 'I meant…that he _probably_ is. You _are_ his only daughter."

"You're right…"

Gabriel exhaled gratefully. "Then why don't you visit him tomorrow? Set his mind at ease."

_Well…I guess I could. I'd be back long before the party…if it can be called that _(it was going to be at night). "Maybe…but only for a few hours!" _That's all. I didn't like the village before I came here, and I don't like it now. If it was up to me, I'd stay here for the rest of my life._

_And why do you think that is, Liz? Just because of the village? Or is it because of Gabriel?_

_Yes, he's my friend._

_Don't lie to yourself…so you _really _only think of him as a friend?_

She squashed the voices and repeated "Only for a few hours, then I'm coming back. I'm planning on spending Christmas here, and no-where else."

Was it just her imagination, or did Gabriel looked relieved? _Is he still worried that I'm going to leave? If I was going to, I would've done that a long time ago!_

_Poor guy…he's just so used to everyone leaving him._

"If that's what you wish, ange." He bowed then moved toward the door. "I'm gong to finish the painting I was working on…call me if you need anything."

"I will. And dry off! You'll catch a cold." _Did I actually say that! God, Liz! Now he's going to think you're treating him like a child!_

_Or are you just saying that because you don't want anything bad happening to him? Face it, Liz, you lo--_

_Shut up!_

"Thank you for your concern, ange." Smiling faintly, Gabriel left her room, closing the door on his way out.

"We're back!" They re-appeared on her bed, each carrying a basket holding various types of food.

Ella peered at her. "What's the look for?"

"What look?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. You just look…zoned out."

"Stop bothering her." Fray poked her in the ribs, but smiled. Fraya and Ella were sisters. Mirei was their friend.

"Going back to the thing tomorrow night," Mirei spoke up, "what are you going to wear?"

"Well, there _is_ this pretty nice dress I found…" Within moments, they were all shoveling down lunch and trading ideas on what to wear and how they were going to do their hair. The conversation she and Gabriel'd had troubled her.

What would Giles do when she returned?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- thanks to Dark Ninja for pointing out the dialogue mistakes…I tend to forget which time period they're in occasionally, 'cause I'm working on another book at the same time that's set in the present…anyways, confusing. But I will pay more attention to said dialogue now.

* * *

Gabriel yawned and looked around confusedly. How had he gotten on the floor…? His eyes traveled to the chair and easel next to him. Ah. Now he remembered…he had stayed up late working on the painting…_I must have fallen asleep._ He pushed himself up off the floor and stood slightly unsteadily, rolling his neck around. Sleeping on the floor had left him stiff, and the fingers on his right hand ached from holding the paintbrush for such a period of time, but at least it had paid off. He stared at the painting critically. There weren't that many faults, considering that he was out of practice with painting people.

Something brushed against his ankle and he almost jumped, looking down. There, right next to his foot, was a small orange kitten. There was a red ribbon tied around its neck, but despite that, it was rather scrawny. He guessed it to be around two months old.

Gabriel knelt back down on the floor and picked it up; it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "Bonjour, little one…how did you get here?" It blinked its almond-shaped eyes and him and meowed. Gabriel examined the bow closer and noticed that a small scrap of parchment had been tied to it. Tugging it loose, he set the kitten on the ground and read it. The note was written in Elizabeth's neat cursive.

_I found her wandering in the garden yesterday…I thought you might like a companion who is as furry as you!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Elizabeth_

Gabriel laughed after he finished reading the note. "Do you have a name, little one?" he joked, stroking the kitten's head with a finger. It (or she, rather) purred the walked off to his dresser, tail held high. She stopped in front of it and batted one of the painted roses with a small paw.

"Rose it is, then." Gabriel walked over to Rose and picked her up. She stared curiously at him, then swiped at a strand of his hair. "You're not afraid of me either, I see."

She meowed and continued her playing with his hair.

"Let's go find Elizabeth, Rose," he said, the crossed the room and opened the door with his free hand. It struck him odd that he was talking to a cat, but then again, he had done much odder things in his life. Yelling at the piano was one of them, talking to himself was another, cursing the roses when they pricked him was yet another.

_Face it, Gabriel, you're just an odd person._

By the time he had reached Elizabeth's room, Rose had decided that she would much rather sit on his head than be carried, and Gabriel had let her, seeing no harm in it. He knocked on Elizabeth's door, opening it after she yelled a muffled "Come in!"

"Merry Christmas, ange," he greeted her. She looked over from where she was, near her wardrobe, and burst out laughing.

"Is there something-" he started, then remembered that the kitten was still on his head. "Oh." He reached up and lifted her off, which earned him a small nip on his hand as a token of Rose's annoyance. Clearly, she did _not_ like being moved from her spot.

"I see you two have bonded quickly!" She fastened her cloak ties; she was already dressed warmly, in a plain but warm dress. "Have you named her?"

"Actually, she named herself: Rose." Hearing her name, the kitten looked up at him and meowed.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm going outside to say hello to Star…come with me?"

"Of course." Unless his memory proved him wrong, he had put his gift next to Star's stall.

Elizabeth smiled and approached them, petting Rose on the head. "And what about you, Mademoiselle Rose?"

Rose purred happily. "She's pretty tame for a stray," Gabriel observed.

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

Elizabeth smiled at Rose as the approached the stable; she had chosen a new spot, this time on Gabriel's shoulder. She was glad that she had found the kitten. Gabriel seemed quite fond of it already. Every once in a while, he would reach a hand up to pet her or steady her if he thought she would fall.

_I can't believe I was once afraid of him! _She grinned and shook her head. _Oh, if only Giles could see Gabriel now…_ She ran ahead of Gabriel and trotted over to Star. "Bonjour, Star! Merry Christmas!" She didn't care that some people would think that talking to her horse was odd; she had done so ever since she had gotten her.

Star nickered happily, as if replying. Elizabeth opened the stall door and stroked her horse's neck. "Hey, girl, how are you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something next to Star's tack. It was covered with an old blanket, but she thought she could make out the shape of a saddle. Leaving Star (and closing the door halfway behind her, so she wouldn't get out), she went over to the saddle rack and removed the blanket.

She'd been right, it was a saddle. A really _new_ saddle, made of polished brown leather (and it was English; she'd never learned how to ride Western). There was a soft red saddle blanket under it, and draped over the saddle was a new halter, reins, and lead rope.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asked from behind her. She turned around. Rose was busy walking from one shoulder to the other, like an acrobat.

"Yes! Thank you!" She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, then steeped back. "Star! Let's see how it looks on you, girl!" She picked up the saddle and reins with almost no trouble; despite her delicate appearance, she had strong arms from helping her father out with horses, and she had been tacking and un-tacking them ever since she could remember.

Star stood patiently as Elizabeth put her new tack on; first the saddle blanket, then the saddle. Unlike some horses, who took a breath to expand their stomachs and prevent the girth from being cinched all the way, Star obediently stood motionless as Elizabeth finished securing the strap. Then came the reins and bit. After she finished, Elizabeth took the reins in one hand and lead Star out of her stall, then took a step back to admire her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Gabriel smiled. "She looks very beautiful, but nowhere near as you."

"Now, should I be flattered that you think I'm better-looking than a horse, or offended that you compared Star to me in the first place?" She out her free hand on her hip and glared at him with mock-anger, keeping a straight face.

"Whatever you wish to feel, ange," he replied humbly and bowed, keeping Rose steady with one hand.

"You can't just argue with me, can you?" she laughed.

"Of curse not, ange. It would be impolite to do so. But may I suggest something?"

"It depends," she joked.

"Why don't you spend the day with your father, then return for supper? Star _is_ ready to go, after all."

She groaned. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

He grinned impishly. "Not a chance. Christmas is about family, is it not?"

"Well, if you're going to keep pestering me about it…" she lead Star out of the stables and mounted her, hiking up her skirts so she could ride comfortably. Elizabeth never had wanted to learn to ride side-saddle like "a proper lady". And, being brought up almost entirely by her father, never had to worry bout having to. After all, who was going to teach her? Him? They had laughed at the thought.

"I'll come with you until we reach the edge of the forest," Gabriel said.

"Why don't you just put your cloak on and stay with me the whole time?"

"I don't want to get in the way of father-daughter time," he said simply, and earned a glare from Elizabeth, and then they were off.

* * *

Gabriel stopped as soon as the town came into view. "This is where I'll stop, ange."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she half-begged, tugging gently on the reins to stop Star. A part of her wanted to never speak to her father again; another part of her wanted to introduce him to Gabriel. He was her closest friend, after all (except for Jocelyn, of course), and him being around might make the visit tolerable.

"I'll see you at nightfall. And I'll come right back to this spot to walk you back to the castle. Deal?"

"Deal, she sighed. She held out her hand, and he shook it. "Au revoir, Gabriel. And you too, Rose." She turned her head toward the village before she could change her mind and nudged Star into a walk, then a trot. Behind her, Gabriel melted into the forest as if he had never been there in the first place.

Elizabeth guided Star around other people's carts and other people. Nothing at all had changed; it was the same, dull, boring, repetitive town she had grown up in. A few people (and there weren't that many, since most were in their houses) looked at her curiously, then went back to there work. As she was a woman, they probably saw her as now threat, and her hair was covered by the hood of her cloak. A few even bid he good-day, and she returned their greeting politely, since impolite "strangers" stuck in the villagers' heads.

_Hah, impolite! Filthy hypocrites! They think that not returning a greeting isn't polite, and they are the very same rotten-excuses-for-people who nearly _killed_ a demon and a sorceress for just being who they were! I can't believe I used to _live_ here!_

Star arrived at her old house in no time at all, escorting herself to her father's barn. Elizabeth dismounted and led her into a stall, then left and closed the barn doors behind her.

_Might as well get this over with…and I'm sure he won't mind if I stay in here the whole time. No way will I go back into town…if Giles saw me… _she shuddered and broke off her train of thought. _Focus on what's happening now, not what might happen!_

Elizabeth waded through the calf-deep snow until she reached the cottage door. She knocked on it five times, then waited, wondering why she was knocking to be let in to her own home.

_It's not my home anymore. It ceased being "home" after I was married to Giles…and then was sent to Gabriel. If home is where the heart is, my heart certainly isn't here._

_Oh, _really_, Liz? Then where is it? Back at the castle with Gab-_

The door swung open. "Elizabeth?" Her father stared open-mouthed at her. Before she could answer, he stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead!" He let go of her then stepped away from the door. "Please, come in!"

Elizabeth walked into what had once been her kitchen. Unlike the village, it had changed quite a bit; once neat and organized, it was now in a state of chaos. Dirty dishes crowded the sink, the floors were dirty, and the remains of a meal (from God knows when) was on the table.

Her father himself looked three years (or more) older, not three months. There was more grey in his dark hair than she had remembered, and more wrinkles around his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, there were also dark circles under them, a sign of poor health along with lack of sleep.

"Here, here, sit down!" he said quickly. She pulled out one of the two chairs and seated herself at the kitchen table. He sat down from across from her, then began asking question in rapid succession, making her fell as if she was being interrogated. "Where did you go? What happened to you? Why did you go? Are you alright? Giles said-"

"I'm glad to see you too, Father."

Her father froze, then began to laugh. It wasn't happy laughter, more like sad and resentful laughter. "I'm sorry, my little girl! Sorry for everything! It was all my fault-!"

She cut him off. "I didn't come here for your apologies."

"Then why did you? And how did you come? They were all saying you were held captive by some monster!"

"I ran away, that is all," she said quickly, clenching her fist. He had _no_ right to call Gabriel that! _None! _"That fop over-reacted. He was drunk at the time."

"Then why didn't you contact me? I was worried sick!"

Elizabeth snapped right then. "Serves you right! You _were_ the one that caused me to run away! If you hadn't set me up with--how could you have engaged me to him in the first place!"

Elizabeth's father stared at her in shock. She had remembered him always as a very reserved man, but now his eyes were beginning to look rather wet. "I only wanted you to have a good life…you're right, I made a mistake…a terrible mistake."

Her anger resided, being replaced resignation. _You probably would have done the same thing to _your_ child, Liz. If there was a wealthy and popular family, you might have betrothed your child, so that _they_ could've had the same comfortable life._

"You're forgiven, Father," she sighed.

_And right again, Gabriel: I can't stay mad at him forever. This _was_ the man who raised me._

"Thank you, my little girl…you know, you look so much like your mother." He smiled at her, seeing two people in his daughter's body. One was her, and one was her mother.

"I know."

"Are you going to stay here?"

She shook her head. "I'm only staying for the day…I found a new place to live. With lots of friends. And books," she added.

"All that matters to me is that my daughter is happy." He suddenly shot out of his chair. "I forgot! I have something to give you!"

Elizabeth shook her head again, this time in amusement. _This_ was the father she preferred; forgetful, a little eccentric, but still caring and happy.

_Still, I can't wait to get back to the castle! There's still the food to set out, and my clothes to get ready…and Gabriel still doesn't know yet! God, I hope he likes it!_

She looked curiously at the box her father was holding as he re-entered the room. "your mother wanted me to give you this when you were an adult…and I think you're more matrue now than any of the adults in the village!"

He handed her the box and stared anxiously at her as she opened it.

* * *

Gabriel stood motionless behind an old tree, watching Elizabeth as she left the small house, drawing her hood over her head. She looked happy…well, more happy than she had been when she's left for her old home.

Gabriel, after running at breakneck speed to the castle, had left then returned to the village as quickly as he could, after donning his coat, boots, gloves, and heavy cloak. That, and returning Rose to his room, was his only reason for leaving. He couldn't just leave Elizabeth alone! Maybe he was being paranoid, but he doubted it. If that pathetic cad Giles even _thought_ of laying a finger on her-!

_Calm down! Don't start panicking. See, Elizabeth is going into the book store, and no-one else is in there, except the librarian. Alone and perfectly safe…_

_Wait until Giles shows up. _Then_ you can panic._

Gabriel shifted slightly to see better into the library window. Elizabeth was smiling and talking to the librarian, who looked incredibly happy to see her. She laughed at something he said, then moved to look at the book shelves.

He sighed in relief. No-one had noticed her return…yet, anyways. Or, maybe they noticed, but didn't care.

_As long as she's safe. And that's what you're here for, to make sure she _stays_ that way._

Gabriel leaned back against the trunk and looked at the winter sky. Good weather today…only a few clouds, none of them bringing bad weather. The sun was small and pale, as it was in the winter, but gave sufficient light.

Which would make remaining hidden more difficult, since he usually lurked in the shadows, but the tree he was hiding behind had nothing behind it, and a good amount of distance between it and the packed-down snow that served as a road.

Looking at nothing in particular, he almost missed the group of three people that had gathered outside the library. One was obviously the leader, and, strangely enough, Gabriel thought he knew him.

_I could swear that I've seen him somewhere! _The man's hair was a light, sandy brown, and he wore expensive, fashionable clothing. He stood out from the other two, who looked like they might be farmers. One had black hair, the other had brown, and they both cheap, home-made clothing.

And, at the man's right hip, hung a sleek rapier.

Giles! It was him! The person who had fought him, then gave Elizabeth as a penance for his own worthless life! Gabriel growled softly under his breath, using all his willpower not to run over there and throttle the man. _That would make you no better than him! _

He would not move unless he was sure Elizabeth was in danger.

Elizabeth walked out of the library and turned back toward her house, almost running straight into Giles and his group. Giles laughed cruelly then grabbed her forearm roughly, causing her to cry out. He said something to her that made her struggle to break away. Giles shouted something to one of the men standing beside him, and Gabriel heard it, this time.

"Lock her away!"

And that was more than enough to qualify as danger to Gabriel. He jumped out from behind the tree and raced towards them.

_Don't worry, ange, they won't lock you away _anywhere! Within a few seconds, he had stopped in front of the group, receiving looks of fear and surprise from the men, and relief from Elizabeth as he forced Giles's hand off of her arm and stepped in front of her, whispering _"Get Star and hide in the woods."_

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and she ran off in the direction of where she had came, unnoticed by Giles and the two other people, who were all staring at Gabriel, or to be more precise, _up_ at Gabriel.

Recognition flickered in Giles's hazel eyes.

_It seems that he remembers how you are, also,_ Gabriel thought, before Giles drew his sword from its sheath.

"_Kill him!"_

A/N- uh-oh, cliffhanger! Muahahahahahahahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry about the evil cliffhanger of DOOM…I just couldn't help myself .And, since I have nothing else to do today, I will most likely be sitting in front of my computer the whole time, getting Gabe out of this mess.

And just a warning for TigerLilly21-- there will be more of Jason's evilness in this chapter. Just so you know.

Now, on with the DOOM! (joking)

* * *

Elizabeth had never ran as fast in her life. For a split second, she thought that she would actually lift off the ground and start flying. 

When she reached the barn (it only took a few minutes, but it seemed like hours), she ha a burning stitch in her side and a tear in her dress. Glad that she had forgotten to un-tack Star, she opened the stall door and mounted her, nudging her in the ribs. "Hurry, Star! We have to go back to town!" Star, sensing the panic in her voice, bolted out of the barn at a flat-out gallop.

Her father was standing in the doorframe as they ran by. "Sorry, I have to go! A friend's in trouble!" she yelled over her shoulder.

They approached the town quickly. _No chance that I'm going to hide and leave you alone, Gabriel!_

As the library came in sight, Elizabeth could see Gabriel rising above the small crowd of people…more had come, but they were mostly gawkers. The only ones who were fighting were Gabriel…and Giles. For now, anyways. Giles was swinging that idiotic (and noticeably new) rapier of his like it was a stick, trying to hit Gabriel, who was dodging it easily. Giles lunged forward, aiming for his head, and Gabriel ducked…but the sword instead caught his hood and yanked it off. The crowd immediately moved backwards, muttering to each other.

As Elizabeth approached, Giles said something to Gabriel that she didn't hear. Gabriel shook his head and then his fist lashed out quick enough that it was only a blur, catching Giles under the chin. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Well, thank God for small miracles._ "Gabriel!"

He looked up and saw her. "I thought I told you to run!"

"I-" she started, then stopped when she saw all the villagers staring from her, to Gabriel, then back again.

And they didn't exactly look happy. After all, he had just knocked out the town idol.

_This isn't going to end like it did for Kal and Alison. _ Elizabeth moved Star into the crowd, forcing the people aside to make room. "What are you all staring at?" she snapped, glaring at the ones closest to her. "The fight's over. Go back to whatever you were doing." lowering her voice, she addressed Gabriel. "I think now would be a good time to go."

He smiled apologetically. "I know…sorry for causing this trouble."

"It's not your fault, they're just stu--" She saw a flash of silver behind him. "Watch out!"

Gabriel turned quickly to the side, causing the dagger to only graze his shoulder. The unfortunate person who was wielding it ended up in the ground next to Giles before he could even blink.

"Did you see how fast he moved?"

"It's a demon!

"Monster!"

"Kill-"

"Oh, stop your gossiping and move already! You're blocking the entrance to my shop!" The librarian scowled at them from his door. "And there will be no killing and no mobbing up on the poor child, understood?"

The villagers looked at him warily, silent for a moment, then started up again. The librarian rolled his eyes and shoved his way past a few people, coming to the clearing in the center where Gabriel and Elizabeth were. Looking up at them (since Elizabeth was on a horse), he bowed. "I apologize to the both of you. You'd best be going before they get out the muskets and pitchforks. It was nice seeing you again, Liz. Merry Christmas to you and your friend. Now get!"

Elizabeth nodded and turned Star around the best she could in the crowd, with Gabriel at her side, keeping an eye on the people. After they were a good distance away, both Star and Gabriel began running, leaving the town and people behind.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked after they were once more in the forest.

"Just a scratch. It barely even bled." He looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry…it was my idea in the first place."

"It's not your fault that Giles is a foppish cad."

He sighed. "I suppose.."

"I'm glad that you came when you did. How did you get to the village so fast?"

"I only left for a moment," he admitted. "I didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"Good thing you didn't."

"What did Giles say to you?" he asked. "All I heard was 'lock her away'."

"He said…that I was his property, and that I was going to stay with him. And that…he was going to kill you."

Gabriel laughed. "He's doing a very good job of it so far."

"But what if he comes to the castle? He found it once before!"

"Then I'll bar the outer door. The only thing that can break that down is a demon. My parents spelled it to make it impossible to open from anywhere but the inside."

She smiled crookedly and shook her head. "I suppose I'm just being paranoid. It's just all that's happened and all the people trying to kill you…well, who wouldn't be a little paranoid?"

"I promise that nothing like that will happen."

"Alright. Why don't we just drop the subject?"

"If that's what you want. I think it's a good idea. You shouldn't be worrying so much on a holiday."

"I hate it when you're right."

* * *

_Jason yawned as he watched their conversation. _Do they _ever_ fight? _He should've made the hapless villagers kill Gabriel…or maybe kill Elizabeth. Now, _that _would be interesting! Gabriel would go out of his mind!_

But then, you wouldn't be able to carry out the plan you've already made, remember? Elizabeth needs to stay alive…for the time being, anyways. _Then_ she can die.

Then what will I do with Gabriel? Kill him as well? Let him slowly loose his sanity? Torture him in that marvelous dungeon his family designed?

Ah, so many options! But which one?

_You have plenty of time to decide _that_, Jason. Nine months, to be exact. And if none of them seem appealing after that time, you could always just wipe his memory of Elizabeth…_

…_and then start the whole thing over again!_

_He laughed evilly. _Oh, yes, that would be fun to watch! Have him forget everything past him being cursed, then make him go through the suffering of being alone until someone can love him!

_Only this time, he won't know the curse is unbreakable!_

_And no-one else would love that creature except Elizabeth._

You are _seriously_ messed up in the head.

But who cares? It's rather fun!

Marie wouldn't be happy if she found out you were evilly scheming. _Again._

Well, Marie's dead, isn't she? At least for the time being. And this evil scheme will be a benefit to her, so don't complain!

Wouldn't you think that she would rather stay dead than have you ruin other people's lives for her sake?

No.

Yes, you do!

No, I do _not!_

Yes, you _do!_

Oh, be quiet already!

Are you telling yourself to be quiet? Somebody's a little _cra-_zy!

_Jason grumbled and magically transported a bottle of vodka from his cellars into his hand._

Uh-oh, we're not _drinking_ now, are we? Marie always hated that! Didn't she want you to quit?

Marie's _dead_, God-damnit! _He opened the bottle and took a big gulp, savoring the return of his bad habit._

And you'll be joining her! Do you know what all that alcohols' going to _do_ to you!

It is going to shut _you_ up and make me very happy.

Did you just say that you were going to get drunk so you would stop talking to yourself!

I do believe I did. Now, be quiet, me!

You be quiet!

Fop!

Cad!

Bastard!

Human!

Ouch…that was _harsh_!

_Jason chugged the rest of the bottle and another appeared in his hand. _Merry Christmas to me!

_And after that, another…and another…and then another…and four more…_

_Jason was lucky that that quantity of alcohol, that would kill a human, wasn't life threatening to demons._

_It did have all the same effects other than that, though._

_Acting drunk and tipsy, along with horrible mood swings was some of the effects._

_The usual goblin servant arrived at the usual time with his lunch. "Master, your lunch is -" He stopped at the sight of his Master, who was swaying drunkenly around the room, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. "Erm, Master?"_

"_Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Jason slurred, swaying in a circle. "Bloody rotten bastards, the lot of you!" Somehow, he was managing to sound rather British. Not that you could really hear what he was saying; he was slurring his words very badly._

"_Bloody rotten bastards!" he repeated, and the goblin's eyes looked nervously at him, wondering if he should just leave the food and go._

"_Now somebody hold me!" Jason mumbled, and then promptly passed out and fell on top of the goblin, snoring loudly._

_

* * *

_

Gabriel took the painting of Elizabeth off the easel; it had finally dried. Holding it carefully with both hands, he slid it behind his dresser. Rose lay on his bed, watching him curiously.

"What? I just don't want her thinking I'm crazy," he said to his cat. "Or obsessive." She scratched her ear with her hind paw then began to groom herself.

"You'd better not have fleas…or give them to _me_, for that matter." Gabriel considered is a blessing that he had never gotten those horrid insects after his curse, and intended to _stay_ free of them.

The shredded remains of Rose's ribbon was scattered next to Gabriel's bed. She had gotten quite fed up with it after a while, and decided she'd rather play with it than wear it. In replacement of it, he had tied a scrap of black fabric around her neck, which she seemed not to mind as much.

"What do you think, Rose?" He asked. "Am I crazy?" He laid down on the bed, head and feet hanging off the sides. He could see most of the room upside-down from this angle.

He wasn't actually talking to Rose and expecting an answer; it just felt good to bounce questions off of someone else other than himself.

"Or maybe I'm just obsessive…and that's not so bad, is it?"

Rose decided that this was the opportune moment to play, and pounced on Gabriel's tail, digging her claws and teeth into it.

"Ow! Hey, knock that off!" He grabbed Rose and dangled her in the air. "Think you're being funny, do you?"

Rose squirmed out of his hand and landed on his chest, the tip of her tail twitching. Gabriel took the scrap of yarn out of his pocket and waved it tauntingly in front of her eyes. As she swiped at it with her paw, he held It higher over her head, out of reach. "So, you want this, eh?"

Rose bunched up her hind legs and jumped, catching the sting in her mouth and tugging his hand down. After he let go, she held the yarn in her front paws and began tearing at it with her back paws.

Gabriel laughed lay back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling which had decided to become the floor. As he watched, the door open, and he saw Fraya standing in the door…and apparently on the ceiling. He sat up and shook his head, ridding himself of the dizziness. "Yes?"

"You are to dress yourself in proper clothes for once, and meet Elizabeth in the ballroom." Fraya said sternly.

"What…? The ballroom?"

"Yes. She planned a party of sorts for you. For Christmas. And take a bath first--you smell like a wet dog!" She closed the door behind her and walked off.

"And what's wrong with that!" He yelled after her.

What? A party? In the ballroom? He shook his head, confused. "Did you know anything about this, Rose?"

The kitten paused her attempts at killing the sting for a moment, looked at him, then went back to her game.

"Might as well do as she says…" he mumbled. He had learned very quickly that, while a good person, Fraya had little tolerance for humans, cursed or not.

He went to his dresser. "And what does she mean by proper clothes?"

* * *

A/N- and so ends chapter 17! And Gabriel is alive and well. 

About Jason's drunken state-- The phrase "dirty rotten bastard" came from a friend's grandma (she has Alzheimer's), and as for the "Now someday hold me", that came from a comedian named Nicky or something. The original dialect is "Screw _you_! Screw _you_! Screw _you_…! Now somebody hold me!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Muaha! Gabe n' Liz are alive, Jason is drunk…I think I'm rather liking how this story's turning out!

Mouse--I know what you mean. One of the strays we took in kept getting pregnant…as a result, my family now has seven cats. We started out with only three.

* * *

Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from its pin out of her face as she walked down the hall in the West Wing to the ballroom. She had decided on the dress she'd talked about earlier: it was made of pale blue silk, and the bodice was laced up with lavender ribbon. It left her shoulders and half of her back bare, but the sleeves flowed down over her hands, leaving only her fingers visible. She still wore her locket, as she rarely took it off. The light from a few gas maps reflected off of it, making it turn into a small golden sun.

Her hair…felt odd. She had left it out of its horsetail, and it fell almost down to her waist. _I guess I'm just not accustomed to it yet, _she decided.

She opened the ballroom door and looked around. Her three friends were sanding in a group, chatting about something. They each wore a matching dress of soft green velvet that ended at their ankles, revealing their bare feet. They were low cut in the back and front, and had sleeves that only reached past their elbows. There were embroideries of leaves in yellow thread across the hem and the waist. Seeing her, they stopped their conversation.

"Liz, you look lovely!" Ella complimented.

"As do you three. Is anyone else coming?"

"No, sorry," Fraya said. "We tried to ask some of the other Fey, but they are convinced that this castle is haunted. Or something of the like."

"That's fine. Is Gabriel coming?"

Ella grinned. "He should be soon! Fraya went to his room half an hour ago, when you were getting ready, and told him to take a bath because he smelled like a dog!"

Elizabeth looked at Fraya, fighting to urge not to laugh. That was exactly the kind of thing Fraya would say.

"Actually, Ella, I said he smelled like a _wet _dog. Next time, when you eavesdrop on my conversations, try to get the facts straight."

Both Ella, Elizabeth, and Mirei started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked as he entered the ballroom. Which didn't help.

Elizabeth was the first to put on a straight face. "Bonjour, Gabe--" Her eyes widened slightly. His hair wasn't tangled, for once, and he had actually brushed it. It hung down to his shoulders, and, she could now see, was slightly wavy. His fur was clean and smooth, and he wore a black dress coat, pants, and boots. He actually looked…nice. Well, not that he didn't before, but now she could see some of the aristocratic traits that had once been in his blood. "--riel," she finished.

"Same to you, ange." he bowed and then straightened up, smiling. "And, if it's not out of line for me to say, you look more beautiful than usual."

This time, all three of the faeries covered their mouths to hide their smiles. "If you two don't mind, we just have to go…attend to something," Fraya said. "We'll be back in a moment."

"You can start supper without us!" Ella added.

"Wait! I thought--" Elizabeth called, but they had already disappeared. "Oh, well."

"Should we wait for them?" Gabriel asked uncertainly.

"No." She was now suspecting that they were going to plan to leave all along. "Let's go eat. They _migh_t turn up…later on."

Gabriel automatically offered her his arm. She stared blankly at it for a moment before she realized she was supposed to take it. Blushing, she did, and they walked together to the banquet table. _It's not my fault I never learned proper etiquette._

Her face had just returned to its normal color when both she and Gabriel pulled out her chair at the same time. Luckily, she seemed to be not the only one who was embarrassed.

"Sorry…some lessons die hard," Gabriel explained. He took a seat on the other side of the table. Elizabeth stared at him a moment; he looked so…_at home_.

_Liz, this _is_ his home, dear. _She mentally shook her head. She knew that, but she meant…well, she wasn't quite sure what she meant. _Royal? Was that it? Aristocratic? His family was definitely the former…just look at the castle! I guess he probably was taught manners and such at a young age…_

"Ange? Is something wrong?" Gabriel asked, and she realized that she was still looking at him.

"No, nothing." She quickly dropped her gaze to the food. If she had seen it before hand, she would have definitely known that they were going to leave: it was a meal for only two.

Not that there was anything wrong with the food; it looked like the traditional Christmas meal. She grabbed some items at random (since she had forgotten to eat lunch, she was hungry enough at this point that she really didn't care what she ate) and put them on her plate. For drink, there was red wine, which she looked at apprehensively. She had never had alcohol before.

Gabriel sat in polite silence across from her.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No…I'm not hungry."

"You're _never_ hungry."

"I guess not…" He filled his glass with the wine and took a sip.

"That…how does it taste?" she wondered half to herself.

"Fine, I suppose…depends on your taste." He handed the bottle to her. "Don't drink to much, alright? The last thing you want is to be sick."

"Don't worry. Anyway, I think I'll just drink some later." She set the bottle to the side and began devouring her food as politely as she could.

After supper came desert, a type of chocolate cake she had never tried before. Then again, she had never tried many sweets. Elizabeth downed two pieces as Gabriel looked slightly off to the side. "What?" she asked. His face looked suspiciously straight.

"It's just that… I never thought you, being so small, could eat so much!" He indicated the table, which was a little over half empty.

"What can I say? I guess I was hungry," she said with a shrug. "And thirsty…" she eyed the wine bottle with obvious reluctance. Why hadn't they have thought (or she had mentioned) to put out something other than _that? _

_Oh, be quiet! How bad can it be?_ She poured her glass half-full and cautiously took a small sip, expecting it to be bitter. To her relief, it wasn't. "This isn't half-bad!"

Gabriel smiled, but looked worried at the same time. "I'm glad you like it. Just please, do not get yourself drunk. You wouldn't enjoy it that much."

"Hey, I said not to worry! I'm responsible." She finished her glass then poured some more, this time filling it up. She finished it slowly, in little sips, but enjoyed it. After that, she had another glass, then set it a good distance away from her. " I think that's all for to-night." She leaned back in her chair. "Ugh, I'm so _full_!"

"Not surprising, considering you just ate enough to feed two people."

She sighed. "So now what? I ate a good deal of the food…and of the wine…nobody else seems to be showing up…"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Well, this is a ballroom. Why don't we dance?"

"Pardon?"

"_Dance. _You know, where two people go in the middle of the floor and spin around in circles?"

"I…don't know how." Gabriel quickly dropped his eye contact with her and focused on the tablecloth.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really? I recall you mentioning having dance lessons as a child."

"I forgot."

She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, staring at him and smiling with fake innocence.

He looked up. "What?"

It must've been the wine; she was starting to feel incredibly giddy. "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

* * *

Gabriel's eyes darted around the vast ballroom. Nobody was there to distract her attention, or change the conversation.

Was she really asking him to ask her to dance? Or was she just drunk?

_Can a person get drunk from two and a half glasses of wine?_

Him, dance with her? He was three feet taller! What if he stepped on her foot, or scratched her hand, or forgot a step, or--

_Or if the whole thing turns out perfectly fine, and she might return your feelings?_

_There's a chance for the former---not much for the latter. And even if there wasn't, what harm could a little dancing do?_

He got out of his chair and went around the table.

"Would you like to dance with me, Elizabeth?" he asked, offering his hand. His heart was beating loud enough that he was sure that she could hear it.

"Yes, I would, Gabriel. I'm glad you asked." She took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the ballroom, dress brushing against the ground.

Gabriel stopped and turned around. He remembered one of the most simple types of dances…but what if she didn't want to be tha close to him?

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and waited.

_Stop your complaining for one night and just _dance Gabriel took her left hand in his and put his right over her right hip side, barely touching. Elizabeth made a good effort to put her hand on his shoulder, as you were supposed to in this type of dance, but failed in the attempt. He was just to tall. Resigning, she put her left hand on his upper arm.

"Too bad we don't have any music," she said.

"Just imagine it, ange."

And then they began to dance.

At first, he was really beginning to think that he would forget _how_, exactly--despite the fact that it was very simple, all you basically had to do was move around in circles--but after the first minute he relaxed. They were both happy, and that's all that really mattered, wasn't it? Never mind the fact that they both almost trod on the other's feet at least once. It was…nice.

They danced for five minutes, spinning around and around in circles across the floor, until Elizabeth finally held up her hand in surrender. "Let's take a break! All that spinning makes me feel like all that food is going to come up."

"Excellent idea. It is somewhat dizzying, isn't it?" He walked over to a door at the end of the ballroom. "Here. Maybe some fresh air will make you feel a bit better." Unless it had crumbled away (which he highly doubted), there should be a large balcony with stone benches, used for guests to admire the stars or sit with there drinks.

Gabriel tugged it open; it held at first, then swung open all the way, revealing a decently-sized stone balcony, just as there was supposed to be. The benches were still there, too.

And, like everything else, bright red roses had attached themselves to places. Mostly on the edge of the balcony. Some had dropped over the inside wall, giving it the appearance of having low walls of bright red and dark green.

"Whoa…" Elizabeth stopped short a few steps behind him, head craned back.

Gabriel looked up to see what she was staring at. _Ah. The stars._

Millions of them covered the night sky, seeming to light it up like miniature silver flames. There were a few darks wisps of clouds that blotted a few out…but not many.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

" '_Nice' _is one word! Try _'stunning'_!" She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, still staring at the stars. Gabriel sat down next to her and did the same. _How can something so simple be so beautiful?_

After a while, she broke her gaze and caught sight of the roses for the first time. "Tell me, Gabriel…why are there so many roses?"

He blinked. _Good question._ "I don't know the original reason for them being planted here…my mother liked them, because they were attractive, I suppose. But after they…left, the roses became my favorite flowers. I had nothing else to do, so every once in a while I would come out and tend to them. They just grew."

"That's interesting. My favorite flowers are snowdrops, because they were the first to come up in my garden after winter. Why is yours a rose?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, really…maybe it's because they're beautiful, but can hurt you if you get careless. Or that they can symbolize both love, the bloom, or pain, the thorns." He laughed. "Or maybe I just like the color red."

"I don't think it matters…maybe you're just drawn to a flower like people are drawn to others. There doesn't have to be a reason, or an explanation."

"That's a good explanation. Listen, Elizabeth…"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get tired of being here?"

"No…I do get a little bored, but only when there's nothing to do. If you mean tired of the castle, then it's a definite no. I like it here."

"Really?"

She dug an elbow playfully into his side. "Yes, Gabriel, really. Why are you always hinting that you want me to leave? Am I being annoying?"

"No, no, of course not!" He organized his thoughts before answering. "I've been here all my life, and if I could get a chance at going someplace else, seeing new things, I would. So why do you not?"

"Like I've said, I'm happy just where I am. Unless you'd rather send me off on a ship to some foreign country…"

"Why would I do that?"

"…since you _are_ so eager to get me out of the castle."

Gabriel snapped his head around and looked down at her. "No. I will never force you to do anything, or go anywhere. I made a mistake with pressuring you to go back to your village, and you almost got in serious trouble because of that." He hadn't meant to give her a lecture, since she had only been teasing him, but his mouth sometimes moved before his mind. "Ange, I l--"

" Merry Chrissss'mss to y'all!" Jason suddenly appeared in front of them, interrupting what Gabriel was going to say.

Jason's eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, and an empty bottle hung from one hand. "Yesss, Merry Chriss'mss…n' you c'n all rot 'n bloody hell!" With that, he disappeared, leaving both Elizabeth and Gabriel to give each other questioning looks.

"Was that…Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd rather not know." Whoever it was, he felt half-grateful to him for interrupting his sentence.

The other half of him just wanted to get the damned words out of his mouth.

And, as usual, the other, more shy half won over.

_No_ dramatic confessions. At least not tonight. Maybe never.

"Oh, Gabriel, you were saying something?"

"Yes…it's already late, and you've had an odd day. You should get some rest."

"Not a bad idea…I still feel a little sick. I'll fell better after a little sleep, probably."

"I hope so. Here, I'll walk you back to your room."

* * *

_At the same time Gabriel was walking Elizabeth back to her room, Giles was pacing angrily back and forth in his room._

How could that creature…that monster…that _thing?_--best me in a fight once more? And in front of a crowd!

_He continued to pace, fuming silently. There was a spreading dark purple bruise under his chin where that monster had struck him._

If it weren't so fast, I could've killed it! And as for the matter of it's second appearance…it stepped into my plans with that wench! She's my wife, and yet she looks at it like it's a human? A _friend? _How _could she? _The thing was hideous!_ Giles shook out his own sandy hair. _There must be something wrong with the girl. He had good looks, money, power…_good looks_…and she would rather spend her time in the company of that monster!

Maybe instead of locking her away in my basement, I should lock her away in an insane asylum!

Actually, that wouldn't be a half-bad idea…except for that creature! _How could he take her from it?_

_No monster, no matter how strong, could fight off an entire angry mob…_

_And then there was another problem: the angry mob. How could he convince everyone to storm a castle, where he had forgotten the directions to, and which they had forgotten entirely?_

Face it, Giles: you're better off just getting a more attractive, more obedient wife, and forgetting about the wench. She was too mouthy, anyways.

_He shrugged his shoulders and sat down at his desk, where a good-sized mirror edged in gold was propped, taking a comb out of his pockets and passing it through his hair. _

_It had gotten mussed while he was pacing._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Glad for all the reviews, as always. Not much else to say…again. Sorry about the delay--I was sick. Diagnoses? Writer's Block, the horrible, horrible illness that all of us suffer from, once in a while. Evil illness.

* * *

"Ugghh… " Elizabeth spat again into the ceramic bowl she was leaning over, trying to get the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth. Gabriel was kneeling beside her, his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"What time is it?" she asked, after spitting again.

"Around midnight, I think."

Midnight…then she had been like this for over half an hour. After walking her back to her room, she had felt more sick, so Gabriel had offered to stay until she had fallen asleep. And she had…for all of an hour. Then she had woken up, and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up her stomach's contents. It was a good thing Gabriel hadn't left, or she strongly suspected she would have fallen into her own vomit.

And wouldn't _that _end Christmas on a pleasant note.

"Alright, alright…I think I'm better." Elizabeth stood up shakily, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Here." A water glass and a damp cloth were put in her hands. She drained half the glass and gargled the other half, spitting it into the sink. She used the cloth to wipe her face and then mouth; she was uncomfortably hot.

"Merci." She set both down next to the sink and made her way back to her bed. Gabriel followed, looking worried.

"Ange, I think you may have a fever."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It is winter after all; I usually come down with something or other during that time." She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up. "I'm alright…why don't you get some sleep?"

He pulled the chair over from the vanity table to next to her bed and sat down. "I'm not tired, so there's no reason for me to sleep."

She closed her eyes and turned over. After a few minutes when she found she was still awake, she turned over again and met Gabriel's eyes. "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"If it doesn't bother you, yes."

"It doesn't bother me. Goodnight…or good morning, depending on your point of view."

"Goodnight, ange."

She turned away from him again and laid down on her side. As she drifted off, (and when she knew Gabriel thought she was asleep) she could've sworn she heard him singing softly to her…or maybe just to the empty air. The lyrics were odd and twisting to her half-asleep mind, but she tried to listen to them as clearly as she could before losing consciousness. What she could remember of the song before she fell asleep went something like this:

_Twisting thorns wrapped 'round my heart_

_The truth I cannot say_

_Black blood's dripping from unseen wounds_

_Why must it be this way?_

_Feeling insane, but it makes perfect sense_

_Why my mind's so grim and bleak_

_Filled with thoughts that seem so foreign_

_And of which I do not speak._

_Black; the color of protection_

_Why do I need it?_

_The grip on my emotions used to be down to a perfection_

_But I still can get by_

_Day_

_By Day_

_By Day…_

_Because, like a rose grows on a trellis,_

_So does my hope that I can tell you, soon,_

_What it is I've been meaning to say_

After this, Elizabeth fell asleep.

And dreamed.

* * *

Gabriel sat silently in his chair, watching Elizabeth as he slept, and at the same time not exactly seeing her.

He wasn't sure the party went exactly as she had planned it, but it was one of the best times he'd had that he could remember. The dancing had been his favorite part of the entire night…no, _day_. Hell, _life_. He wondered if they could ever do anything like that again…just dance, and forget everything…maybe next time there could be music.

_And no going out on the balcony afterwards. This time, no random drunk demon will appear to cut off your words._

_And so what if that happens? _He challenged himself, but half-heartedly. He already knew the answer to that.

What if he _did_ say what he was meaning to? What if she rejected him? What if she just gawked open-mouthed in silence? What if she thought he had lost his mind?

_What if she didn't love him back?_

What if she _did?_

_What if…what if…what if. _Every question he asked himself seemed to start with those two, evil, despicable words.

"What if."

_If you spent your whole time wondering what might happen, you'll always be too cowardly to just tell her!_

_So what? You heard her, she's happy the way she is. If it goes on like this, she won't be upset._

_She doesn't even know_.

_She doesn't know…doesn't know _what? _That you love her? That you torture yourself by keeping your thoughts to yourself and padlocked?_

Gabriel shook his head, hair flying from side to side. He hadn't changed yet, and was still in his formal clothes (minus the coat).

His mind abandoned that subject and jumped to another, which, unsurprisingly, involved Elizabeth_. What if _(oh, joy, those damnable words again) _she was seriously ill? _

_You worry more than a mother! She said it herself; she usually get ill like this during the winter. Everybody does, to be rational. And Elizabeth would know if it was more than a minor fever: she's the one that is sick, not you._

_Think about something other than her for a moment, Gabriel, or you'll drive yourself insane!_

_A little late for that_, he thought dryly, but moved on to think about music; the second most important thing in his life. _Rose is third now, I suppose, and painting is fourth. Myself, I don't believe I even make that list._

The most recent song he had come up with was one he had just sung a minute before, when Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Whether he had intended to direct the song at her or to nothing at all, he wasn't sure. Like music, lyrics could form in his head from a few words that interested him, even for a moment. The hard part was matching the lyrics to the music…finding the right song to go to the right words took some time…but was not terribly hard. Not for him, leastways.

Regrettably, all of his lyrics (and music) of late seemed to be…gloomy. He couldn't remember the last time he had written something cheerful.

_Maybe you're just not good at that: cheer. Ask Elizabeth to help, sometime; she has enough for the both of you._

_Not true! I'm a happy person…sometimes…_

_Oh, really? Name the last time you did something, willingly and without hesitation, out of joy, not out of fear that she might reject you, or some absurd thought such as that?_

_I danced…_

_Only because she asked you to ask her. And even then you weren't all for it._

_I was happy when we were dancing! And I was happy when we read together, and was happy when we raced each other, and was happy when we talked, and whenever we talk. Or do anything. As long as its with her._

Gabriel cut off his thoughts for the time being and watched Elizabeth sleep. How could she look so peaceful, even when she's ill?

She mumbled something in her sleep and flopped over on her back, head tilted to one side. A curl fell across her closed eyes, and he brushed it out of her face before realizing his hand moved. He remembered Alison doing the same for Kal as he slept.

Would they ever end up like that? Running to avoid society? He hoped not. The castle was the only home he had ever known, and, reflecting on his recent trip to the village, had only been out of it twice in twenty-six years, since the time he was born.

_Never mind about that: the castle walls are strong, and your parents also spelled them to last for generations. Nothing is going to get through them or break them down; not even time. _

What if she wants to move? Surely no-one can want to stay in one place for the rest of their lives. He was an example: only been out twice in over two decades, and was now believing he was ready for the insane asylum. He talked to himself, his piano, his roses, Rose…surely that was not a good sign?

_Whatever sign it is, it matters little or none. Don't plan Elizabeth's life out before she does. She's capable of making her own decisions. If staying with you is one; fine. If leaving is one; fine. Let her choose herself, and don't pressure her into leaving._

Gabriel sighed and looked at her again: his gaze had drifted unconsciously around the room as he thought. "I love you, ange. I _love _you. There, I've said it. I love you more than anything else."

" 'M hungry…get me a pureed rat and some wine…" she mumbled in her sleep, before switching her position to her side again.

"Of course, ange," he whispered. Was he upset or glad that she didn't hear him? Maybe he felt both. Yes, that was it. "Stay asleep, now. You need your rest."

"…a glass of wine, please…" she mumbled again before falling silent. Her breathing regulated again, deep and even.

After a while, Gabriel also dozed off, not moving from the chair.

* * *

"_A glass of water, then leave me alone, _please_." Jason said as loud as he could without aggravating his already horrible headache._

I will never drink eight straight bottles of vodka_. Again. He clenched his teeth as the pain resumed its relentless pounding._

Gods, it feels like someone's stabbing me with a red-hot dagger_. He mutely accepted the water from his servant, which went away as soon as the glass left its hand. Apparently, they all now feared him falling on top of them and pinning them to the ground for a long period of time before he could drag himself up._

_He took as sip of the water and tried to remember the events that had happened during his intoxicated period._

_Vague images of him appearing in random places for a few moments then disappearing came to him. Apparently, he had transported himself (while he was very, very drunk) to the local pub, a church, a family's home, the middle of an abandoned field, an underground cave filled with vampires, and Gabriel's castle. Then he had re-appeared at his domain, on the kitchen table, and slept it off. And that meant about nine hours or so of him, Lord Jason, one of the greatest demon sorcerers in Europe, sprawled out on a table, snoring and drooling and muttering half-formed phrases brought on by delirium._

Just_ wonderful._

_He tossed the glass into the fireplace were it shattered. He had finished the water, and saw no problem with disposing of the glass himself._

_Usually, at this time, he would check up on the two through his glass orb, but, currently? His hangover was so bad that he didn't really give a damn if they threw themselves off their balconies._

_See, _this _is why Marie wanted you to quit drinking. No wonder she always got so upset! You're worse when you sober up then when you're running around in a drunken stupor!_

_Jason flapped his hand and grumbled at himself to be quiet. Marie this, Marie that, Marie, Marie, _Marie_! You're crazier about her than Gabriel is about Elizabeth!_

_Were _crazier_, he automatically corrected himself, then: _No, I still am. Except for the minor fact that she's dead and I haven't seen her in thirteen years…

_Jason shrugged absently and peeled off his robe: the room was uncomfortably hot., despite it being winter. Under his black robe, which was his clan's uniform for their sorcerers, were a par of black breeches and soft boots. The robe acted as a shirt, if a overly-long one, so he didn't wear one under it._

_He frowned slightly at the deep scars that ran across his abdomen. Jason never was one for vanity, but he still hated them. They were long, jagged, and deep. Instead of the pale color most scars were when they had healed, these were black as night; a reminder of the demon, if he even could be called that, who had inflicted them._

_Demon, don't make me laugh! That thing is exactly what Kalendrakk's name means in his kind's tongue: a heartless abomination. Too bad he carries such a deep hatred toward every thing that breathes (except for his Princess, of course); he would've made an excellent assassin. Near-limitless strength, practically invincible, and, of course, the lack of most emotions…yes, it is a pity. _

_Even more of a pity that Alison thinks of Elizabeth and her pet as friends, or allies, at the very least. To have such an advanced illusionist such as the Princess working for him…He tucked a silver lock of hair behind his ear. It'll never happen, Jason, and you know it. Kalendrakk protects her with his life, which you know, no matter how powerful you are, cannot extinguish._

_He turned and looked into the fire, orange-red light reflecting off of his face and in his red eyes. He had inherited them from his father; his mother, actually, was one of the Fey, so that made him a half-demon (a fact that he kept closely guarded). His skeletal body and cat-like features he had inherited from her. His hair, he supposed, must have come from somewhere down his father's bloodline, for neither of his parents had silver hair. His father's was black, and his mother's was tawny. And, like his father, he had ears that tapered into points. In his left he wore a small golden hoop, which caught the firelight and held it, turning it into a ring of molten gold._

_The headache forgotten for the time being, Jason extended his left hand (and dominant hand) with his long fingers outstretched toward the fire._

_Fire manipulation was one of the first things he had learned to do, when he was first learning his family's craft as a child._

_Over three hundred years ago._

_The fire abruptly turned a deep onyx, shot through with garnet streaks. He had always found the combination of the two colors attractive. _

_They were the colors of Marie's hair._

_As he watched, barely using any magical effort at all, the fire separated into three strands, then arranged themselves in a neat plait. When it was finished, the fire collapsed on itself into a neat orb, which hovered in the fireplace. Jason twitched his fingers ever so slightly and the orb levitate out of the fireplace and into the center of the room, where it stopped, exactly between the ceiling and floor. The black-and-red fire orb gave of light, but it was a very dim and muted glow._

_And much easier on his eyes. Especially when he was hangover. He dragged himself out of his armchair and lay out on the couch, the eerie colors of the fire-orb playing over his body, like a child's engraved tin lamp that spins when a lit candle is placed in it._

_It was a good idea, Jason thought, to sleep until the next day. A very good idea indeed. By then, his headache would have completely faded, and he could think straight. _

_The orb floated perfectly still, boldly taunting him with the color (or _colors_, actually) of Marie's hair until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _

_His last conscious thought was to get himself another two favorite colors that looked good as a fire-orb. _


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Wooohoo! I've finally reached chapter twenty! Yay! Thanks, as always, for all the comments (worships reviewers).

Mouse--'bout Kal…I don't want to give away too much of the story (which I WILL be posting, after I'm finished this and Jason's story, and it will be in the same time period--eighteen hundreds, I mean), but she's kind of his ward, (complicated raven demon magic), and if she dies, he dies. And there's this whole thing that his curse (evilness) can be cured, and she's the only person that can, but he doesn't really WANT to be cured, 'cause that means he's not invincible anymore, blah blah blah…it's odd. I'm not sure I understand it myself, and I invented the guy!

* * *

Elizabeth woke to a dry mouth and pounding headache. When she opened her eyes, a shaft of light hit them, and the agony made her shut them again with a snap. Now that she was awake, her stomach had begun to turn.

_Headache, sensitivity to light, nausea…I don't think I have a fever._

The term for her illness came to her: a hangover. _Well, that would definitely explain the weird dream I had._

The details of her alcohol-induced dream came to back to her clearly.

_Elizabeth was sitting in a cemetery. There were old tombstones and grave-markers all around her, and they were all ancient, crumbling, and crooked. Over each grew a tangle of roses…but these roses were black. Not dark red, she knew, but black as ink. The iron fence surrounding the cemetery was also covered in the black roses. An ancient oak tree grew next to the fence, its gnarled, dead branches reaching over like crooked fingers._

_She was sitting on the stairs leading to an old crypt. She didn't look behind herself, but she already knew that the doors were long since torn away, and the stone casing around the coffin exposed to anyone who walked by. Dead oak leaves littered the crypt floor._

_It was cold out; and she thought, _How odd. It's in the middle of summer, it shouldn't be cold_. She didn't want to leave yet, because she was waiting for someone. So she just drew her red shawl, whose color seemed to fade in the grim, foggy cemetery, and sat on the cold, stone steps, looking at the black roses. They looked healthy, but she knew they were dead. She _knew_. No matter how healthy they looked on the outside, she knew they were dead. They had been touched by…something, and they had turned black and died._

"_Such a pity," she murmured to herself. A split second later, a hand fell on her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily. It was cold; she could feel it even though her shawl and her dress._

"_And why is it a pity, good Lady?" The voice from behind her asked. She wanted to turn around to reply, but knew, like she had about the roses, that she wasn't meant to._

"_Because they were so beautiful." It was a naïve answer, but the first thing she had come up with._

_The person behind her had little time to spare on her._

"_They are not now? No, they are just dead…but everything is beautiful in death, don't you think so? Sometimes more beautiful then they were in life."_

_Elizabeth suddenly shivered. She did not want to sit here, anymore, talking to this person. It was the person she had waited for, and now she wanted to take her leave. She had spoken to him (she knew it was a him, because he had a male's voice, that somehow seemed familiar), and he had spoken to her, and that's all that was meant to happen._

_Elizabeth stood up, but his hand, his icy, dead hand, never left her shoulder. "Kindly remove you hand. I'll be on my way."_

_The man spun her around, and then she saw his face. "Don't you want to stay?" he spat. "Stay with the sleeping people?" His hand tightened, vice-like, on her shoulder, and she knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow._

_She bruised easily._

"_Let me go!"_

"_The sleeping people, because, remember, they never die, they only sleep!" he hissed. "_They sleep_! And wait to be woken up!"_

"Let me go_!" she repeated, more panicky this time, squirming under his grip. It did not good; it was as if his hand was made of iron._

_And his face…oh God, his _face

"_Look at the roses! Look! They symbolize love and pain! The _red _ones do! You _know _what the _black _roses mean! You _know_!"_

_All the terror went out of her and her face went slack. "_I know_."_

"_The black roses!"_

"I know what the black roses mean_." She turned away, trance-like, from the man (and his face…_his face_!), because he allowed her, and stared out at the dozens of rows of crumbling tombstones and roses…_black_ roses. Her shawl fell forgotten at her feet, pooling around them like red blood._

"_They mean…sleep," she said, her voice emotionless._

_They mean "sleep."_

_They mean "_death_."_

She opened her eyes slightly again, this time prepared for the agonizing bolt of light. She held up a hand to shade her eyes and sat up in bed.

_I've had odd dreams before, but none so vivid! That's the last time _I'll _be having any wine._

Still shading her eyes against the sun that was creeping through slits in the balcony doors, Elizabeth turned her head and saw Gabriel watching her.

"Umm…good morning. You stayed there all night?"

"Good morning, ange. And yes." He smiled at her from his spot, hand folded in his lap. He still looked the same as last night, and his hair hadn't gone back to its neglected, tangled state yet. _Yet _was the key word. Elizabeth had the impression that he never stopped to comb his hair or spend time picking out his clothing. If she understood correctly, the only reason he was dressed up last night was because Fraya ordered him to. And he was still in those clothes; his jacket hung over the back of the chair.

"You were talking in your sleep…everything ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just had an odd dream. Brought on by, not a fever, but a hangover."

Gabriel winced. "I give you my sympathies."

"You've had one before?" she asked, curious. Gabriel hardly seemed the type to get drunk.

"Once when I was…" he paused and thought a moment. "About twenty. I think I drank my way through six bottles of wine."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop open before she forcibly closed it, thinking she had heard wrong. "Six _bottles_?"

"I was in a rather awful mood," he explained helplessly with a shrug. "And I said 'I _think_' because my memory of that day is very foggy. It may have been more than six."

"And you're _alive_?"

Again, he shrugged. "You may have not noticed, ange, but I'm no longer human, and wasn't when I drank that. I suppose that's the reason it didn't have any life-threatening effects on me."

Elizabeth blinked. "And I thought this is bad….I can't imagine how I would feel after six bottles of wine."

"And nor do I suggest you do. I'm not much of a complainer, but it make you feel like you wish you were dead." Gabriel stood up, stretching his back and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. "I'll leave you to get dressed and eat your lunch, or to sleep more."

"Wait! _Lunch_?" She had just woken up--it couldn't possibly be noon already!

Seeing the disbelief on her face, he smiled again. "Yes, ange. It's three o'clock."

"I slept _all morning_?" It had felt as if she had only fallen asleep an hour ago!

Gabriel laughed softly in response and walked out of the room.

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the headache (that, surprisingly, was subsiding, as well as the nausea), and noticed the tray of food at the foot of the bed. It was simple meal of water, dry toast, and some butter to put on the toast if she wished.

Elizabeth looked gratefully at the small meal and crawled to the foot of the bed. She didn't think she'd be able to stomach anything else. The nausea was fading, though not all the way gone.

As she munched on her breakfast (_lunch_, she reminded herself), she wondered about the dream she had.

The dream?

Odd, but she couldn't even remember what happened in it know.

She took a small sip of water, and, for no apparent reason (to herself, anyways) whispered so softly that no-one would have heard her, even if they were in the room.

"_They sleep_…and wait to be woken up."

* * *

"Bonjour!" Ella chirped as she appeared directly in front of Gabriel, looking up at him cheerfully as he almost ran into her.

"_Must _you do that, Mademoiselle Ella?"

"No…but it's funny!" she giggled. She handed out an envelope sealed with black wax. "I was supposed to give this to you! Forgot who Fraya said sent it, though…" she shrugged then disappeared as silently as she had came.

Shaking his head in amusement, Gabriel went the rest of the way to his room, then entered and sat on the bed. Rose immediately jumped onto his shoulder, rubbing her face against his and purring.

"Yes, little Rose, I missed you too." He stroked her head with one hand and opened the envelope with the other.

The letter was written on a piece of slightly crumpled parchment, in the neat, flowing cursive of a girl. Distractedly lifting Rose off of his shoulder, he read the letter.

_Elizabeth and Gabriel,_

_We've made it safely to Paris. Kal has healed, and we are now living in a small cottage in the countryside, not far from all the people. Are you all well? I hope so. So does Kal. Not that he will ever admit it, though. He still believes himself to be pure evil, though I can see a change in him recently. Actually, he's been flying down to the castle every few days to check up on you two. Of course, I ask him, but only because he would go anyways, if he wasn't so busy brooding._

_We still remain in your debt; without your help, we might have both died. If they haven't fallen out, I have enclosed two pendants for the both of you, as a token of our appreciation._

_Gabriel's is the sliver chain and small iron bead attached to it. I've spelled it with an illusion---when you wear it, Gabriel, you will appear as you were if you were human. The spell will only work as long as you are conscious, so take it off while you sleep! Or the magic I've placed on it may wear out. It should wok perfectly fine, though, for two straight months. As long as you've followed what I've said!_

_Elizabeth's is the gold chain with the amethyst crystal. Amethysts are used as a protection gem, so that's what it is. I've placed a more powerful protection spell on t, using Kal's magical energy. Remember, the protection spells of a raven demon never wear down or fade. Keep this with you at all times._

_I'll end this letter now--I have to check up on Kal, to make sure he hasn't snuck out of the house and gone on another one of his killing rampages. _

_Take care of yourselves and each other!_

_With best wishes,_

_Alison Destra_

Gabriel set down the letter and emptied the envelope into his hand. There were the necklaces that Alison had described. They both looked completely ordinary but felt…strange. Magical. Curious, he set down Elizabeth's necklace in the envelop and put his around his neck. The metal was cool, but seemed to grow hot for a moment. It might of just been his imagination…

A strand of hair fell into his eyes and he impatiently raised his hand to brush it away…then stopped and lowered his hand.

His _human, furless _hand.

Gabriel's heart jumped into his throat and he cautiously raised up his hands to feel the sides of his head, over his ears.

No horns!

Scanning himself quickly, he discovered that he looked utterly and completely human, for the first time in thirteen years. Gone were his fur, his claws, his hors, his cat-like nose, and his tail.

Feeling his face (for he no longer had any mirrors in the places he spent his time) he felt his slightly crooked human nose, that he had broken when he was eleven.

And his skin…he could actually _see_ it! And yet, it felt so odd with the lack of fur.

But he was human! He had to go and show Elizabeth---

Then he remembered it was only an illusion. A trick. A clever, powerful trick, but still one, none the less.

Spirits dampening, he lifted the necklace over his head and tossed it onto his desk. As soon as he had lifted it free, he had returned back to the way he had looked, in his cursed body.

Rose jumped back to her spot on his shoulder as he got up and carried the envelope, letter, and Elizabeth's necklace over to his desk, setting them down beside his discarded pendant.

_What good is a magic necklace hat only disguises me for two months? _He thought as he resumed his spot on the bed, Rose jumping off his shoulder and curling up next to his leg.

_That's it! Paris! Now I can go with Elizabeth!_ Gabriel shot up again and resisted the urge to start laughing maniacally out loud. _ I can leave the castle and see Paris! And Elizabeth's friend Jocelyn! And her child, and Alison and Kal…! _

"Mrow?" Rose asked from the bed, cocking her orange head and him as he began pacing the room with pent-up excitement.

"And you'll come as well, Rose! Of course you will." He picked her up and set her on his shoulder as he continued to pace. "Won't that be fun?"

"Meow." Rose batted the side of his face with a paw the grabbed a lock of his hair, yanking it with her teeth.

* * *

_Jason tossed the orb over his shoulder. It shattered when it hit the wall, and fell to the ground like glass rain. No matter, he could always find a new one._

"_Well, well, well…not liking what you see, then?" The demon sitting across from him asked. She had a lithe, strong figure, and cold golden eyes. She wore plain woven brown breeches and brown leather boots, and her brown hair was pulled back with a simple leather thong…_

_But the sleeveless rawhide shirt she wore bore the symbol of the royal house._

_The Royal House of the Eagle Demons, that is. The woman, Jessica, was indeed an Eagle demon, and a golden eagle, on top of that. She was the top fighter in the eagle demon's elite army, and deadly as a rattlesnake._

"_It's none of your business. What did you come here for, anyway? To annoy me?"_

"_No, although that would make the highlight of my day. You are _so_ amusing when you loose your temper." She smiled for a moment, then it disappeared like a candle being snuffed out. "The reason I am here for, is the same as the reason I came last time."_

"_I am not going to join in your pitiful war. I've told you once before, and will tell you once again: I do not use my magic for purposes such as yours and your clan's. What you proposed and propose again now is absurd; no sorcerer can break the spell you want to be broken."_

"_Pitiful child. You are as defiant as Kalendrakk!" Jessica and her clan had run into Kal when he was but a child…and there meeting was not pleasant, nor was the time Kal spent with those demons._

"_I _am not _a child!"_

"_Compared to me you are," she tossed back, and she was right. Jessica, though she appeared to be in her mid-twenties, was a thousand years old, if she was a day._

"_Maybe I will examine the spell you are speaking of…I will not make any promises, though. And the only reason I _will _take a look is because I happen to be _very _bored."_

"_Good enough. The place that is under this particular spell in an abandoned--and very, very old--cemetery, in Paris, France…"_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Sorry for taking so long updating--the last few days have been REALLY busy for me. No time to write. And, in this chapter, I'm just going to skip the nine months, because I don't want to bore you with blabbing about the pre-Paris time. And, I've already got that planned out, so, what the heck, I'll just go straight to that. Thanks for all the nice reviews!

* * *

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_I can barely wait to see you, even though it's only a week until I'm coming to Paris! I can't believe how quickly nine months has passed! How are you and Pierre doing? I hope well! _

_I'm sorry I'm telling you this so late, but another person will be accompanying me. His name is Gabriel Noirmort, and is my very good friend. Is that alright with you? Also, he has a young cat, and she would be terribly upset if he was away for long, so we'll have to bring her along, too. _

_Gabriel lives not far from the village, near the small house I bought after running away from Giles. He's very soft-spoken and polite, and I'm sure you'll like him! You might get a neck-cramp, though; you have to look up when you speak to him, as he is quite tall, at least eight feet. It's rather comical to see his cat ( an orange tabby, who is named Rose) sit on his shoulder, since she is so small._

_Gabriel and I have made new friends, who also live in Paris, and Gabriel can stay with them if there's not enough room. Maybe you have met one of them. There is a girl about our age, named Alison Destra. She has a friend, a man named Kal (I don't know his last name). Kal is also tall , around six and a half feet, with waist-length black hair, so he sticks out in crowds. _

_Well, I had best be finishing up! It's about a quarter past midnight (I lost track of time reading books again!)_

_Say 'hello' to Pierre (and your baby!) for me!_

_Your friend,_

_Liz_

**On the train to Paris**

Elizabeth looked out the window, watching the scenery roll by. It was so fast! Gabriel sat across from her, Rose curled up in his lap. The kitten had grown quite a bit since they had first found her, but was still small for her age. Gabriel stoked her back as he also stared out the window, eyes rather unfocused.

"Day-dreaming?" she asked.

He jerked slightly and blinked. "I suppose you could say that." He diverted his gaze from the window and looked at her. "I think we're almost there."

"Yes." She smiled and was struck again by the necklaces illusion.

He had shown it to her not long after receiving it, nine months ago, but hadn't put it on. He had given her Alison's letter, and her necklace, then left. After reading the letter, she knew what the necklace would do, but actually _seeing_ it…

_It's almost as if there's a stranger sitting across from me_. His eyes were a normal black, with actual whites. He had a thin nose, sharp cheekbones, and a pale complexion. To be honest, it wasn't that much of a difference between the illusion and how he really looked, but it was still un-nerving.

_You've just gotten accustomed to how he looks, with the fur and all._

"Hm?" she asked, realizing he had said something.

"I asked if your friend was going to meet us at the station," he repeated kindly. "I see I'm not the only one who's drifting off."

"Oh. Yes, she said she would. Her and her husband. We'll be going to their house, afterward."

"Alright. Did you tell them that I was coming with you?"

"Of course! I bet Jocelyn can't _wait_ to meet you. She's always been the more social one. She likes meeting new people." In her letter, she had, of course, made up a few things, like her living in a house of her own (something she had made up after continuing their correspondence from the castle), and Gabriel living near it. But it didn't really matter, did it?

"That's...good."

"You're not nervous, are you?" She tilted her head and examined his eyes. She had long since discovered that she could read whatever he was feeling in his eyes. And at the moment they didn't look nervous, exactly…more reproachful.

"No, not really. It's just that I've never been accustomed to meeting people. Even when I was little I was anti-social. I guess that last thirteen years or so just amplified that. Don't worry, though; I'll be polite to them."

"I'm not worried about that! You've got better manners than half the people I've met. I just don't want to force you into meeting anyone."

"It was my decision to come along, was it not?" He looked down at Rose as she woke up from her nap and stretched, yawning and exposing small white fangs. "Have a nice nap, Rose?" Gabriel asked conversationally. The cat extended at paw and grabbed a lock of his hair.

Elizabeth had to laugh; she must've seen Rose do this more times than she could count. "What _is_ it with her and your hair?"

"Absolutely no idea, ange." Gabriel tugged Rose's paw gently away from his face. "Oh, look!" He pointed out the window (with a normal fur-less, claw-less hand). "Is that Paris?"

"Wow…" Elizabeth leaned closer to the window, fogging the glass with her breath. There was suddenly a great many buildings: houses, churches, shops…and there was even a street! Growing up in the country her whole life, there was a lack of streets, using dirt roads to get around. But there, they had streets made of grey cobblestone. And there were so many people! The train slowed, then stopped at the station. How were they going to find Jocelyn and Pierre in the crowd?

A person from the front of the train announced that they had reached Paris, and for them to grab their luggage and board off the train.

Gabriel and Elizabeth got up; Rose jumped on to his shoulder as soon as he was standing. "Here; I'll get our bags." Gabriel picked up the three suitcases that had been at their feet as easily as if they were sheets of paper. He may have looked human, but he still had inhuman strength.

Elizabeth wanted to carry her own (two of the three suitcases were hers; she just couldn't pack all of her clothes into one!) , but she knew Gabriel would object. An aristocrat from birth, he practically had chivalry and the like forcibly beaten into him. "Alright. Let's go find Jocelyn, shall we?" She headed to the front of the train, exiting into the hot summer sun.

Squinting against the light and raising a hand to shade her eyes, she scanned the crowd. Everyone was as stranger! She stood up on the balls of her feet and looked for her friend. _Jocelyn, Jocelyn, Jocelyn… _After a moment, she finally caught sight of he unruly brown hair. She lifted her other hand and began waving. "Jocelyn! Hey! Over here!"

Even from where she was, she could here her friend's excited shout. "Liz!" Jocelyn wormed her way through the crowd, making it out then running at her at almost full speed. Elizabeth moved forward to meet her, and they met with almost enough force to knock Elizabeth off of her feet.

"I missed you!" Jocelyn yelled, then held Elizabeth out at arm's length. "Look at you! You've gone and grown your hair more!"

"And you've cut yours!" Jocelyn's normally shoulder-blade length hair now just brushed her shoulders.

"And I can't believe you're pregnant! You look so skinny!"

Jocelyn smiled impishly. "That's probably because I'm _not._ Caroline was born two weeks before I got your letter."

Elizabeth looked at her in shock, then shouted happily. "You had a _daughter_!"

"Yes! Caroline Elizabeth Lundy."

"You named her after _me_?"

"Of course! It was either you, or my mother-in-law! And you know how much I love _her_!"

They both laughed. There weren't that many people that they both loathed on sight, but they both thought Pierre's mother should be next in line for the throne in Hell.

"Sooooo…" Jocelyn said, releasing her grip on Elizabeth's shoulders and peering over her. "Is _that_ your new beau?"

"He is _not _my beau!" she whispered, feeling her face turn bright red. And it had nothing to do with the sun.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Jocelyn." Gabriel reached them then set down one of the suitcases, extending a hand for her to shake.

Jocelyn shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Gabriel! And your cat, as well." Rose, perched on Gabriel's shoulder, tilted her head and looked curiously as Jocelyn. She dropped Gabriel's hand then shouted over her shoulder. "Pierre! We're over here!" She turned back to the two and rolled her eyes. "Pierre probably went off the wrong way looking for you; you know how bad his sense of direction is! And he has Caroline with him."

Gabriel blinked. "Is Caroline your daughter?"

"Yes, she's four weeks old now! Takes after her father, she does. Has his face and hair. "

"Great, isn't it?" Pierre appeared out of the crowd at Jocelyn's side. In his arms he held a small girl in a pink baby dress. And Caroline did indeed look like her father: the same dark hair, calm eyes, and round nose.

''Bout time you found us, love." Jocelyn took Caroline carefully from his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was only gone for a minute!"

"A long minute," she joked.

"Ah, bonjour, Liz, Gabriel! Nice to meet you!" He shook Gabriel's hand. "And nice to see you again, Liz!"

"Same here! And hello, Caroline! I'm your Mom's friend!" Elizabeth bent over and smiled at the little girl, who smiled back with the enthusiasm only a child can muster.

Caroline looked past Elizabeth at Gabriel, pointing at him with one tiny finger. She gurgled some incoherent words, grinning.

"Yes, sweetie, that's Lizzy's friend! Can you say 'hello'?" Jocelyn held up Caroline a bit more. The baby waved her hand and made some more noises that she considered to be a proper greeting.

Gabriel raised a hand and waved back. "Hello, Caroline."

Jocelyn grinned then lowered Caroline, balancing the child on her hip. "Let's get on home, then." Jocelyn said. "I can't wait to show you our new house, Liz!"

* * *

Gabriel ducked as he entered the door, almost unconsciously; ducking while walking into a room was a habit. Quite a necessary one, in fact. Luckily, the ceiling was at least a foot above his head.

"Welcome to our castle!" Jocelyn moved into the center of the room and made and exaggerated bow, sweeping her free arm.

The room they were in must have been the living room. There were two couches on either side, a fireplace (unused, since it was summer) at the end of the room, and a low table in between the couches. There floors were wood, and were very clean: Jocelyn must have cleaned them before leaving for the train station.

"Over here is the kitchen…" Jocelyn went into a room connected by a doorway. The kitchen was neat and also clean, windows covered with yellow curtains.

"And this is the dining room." The room next to the kitchen, containing a long table and six chairs on each side. They crossed the room, and through a door into a hallway. There were two doors on one side, three on the other.

"This is mine and Pierre's room," Jocelyn pointed to the first door on the left, then to the second. "And that's going to be Caroline's room, when she grows old enough. That room is the bathroom," -the first door on the right- "The other two doors are the guest rooms- your rooms." Jocelyn smiled at Elizabeth and up at Gabriel. "Now, I'm going to put Caroline to bed--it's time for her nap. You two settle in, then I'll show you the town." She turned and left, going into her room. Pierre was out in the stable behind the house--they had gotten here by carriage.

"You like it here so far?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, so far. Which room do you want?"

"Hmm…it doesn't really matter to me…that one." She pointed randomly to the last door. Gabriel left his suitcase outside the first room and brought Elizabeth's into the guestroom. It was decorated in plain blue and white, with a bed in the middle, a wardrobe opposite to it, and a night table on the side of the bed. There was one window, covered with a curtain.

"I'll…go unpack." Gabriel said, then left the room, walking the two paces to his own.

It was done in the same style, except that the colors were just blue, instead of blue and white. He dropped the suitcase on the bed and opened it. He had packed lightly; four pairs of pants, one light jacket (the other he was wearing), and a few shirts. All in black. To his surprise, he had discovered that he had no other color in his wardrobe.

The rest of the space in the suitcase was taken up by reams of parchment, quills, and ink. If he was going to get an idea for some music, he wanted to be able to write it down.

Shrugging off his jacket after Rose jumped off onto the bed, his hand went unconsciously to the necklace. _I'll have to take it off while I sleep…I hope no-one comes in while it's off. _That_ might take some explaining._

_Don't be so paranoid! Why would anyone decide to wander around in the dead of night, looking in people's rooms? God, you worry more than an old woman!_

Rose jumped off the bed and began exploring her new room, sniffing occasionally at the floor or a piece of furniture.

Gabriel sat down on the bed and watched her. No problems with adjusting to new places, this one. Rather ironic, that a eight-inch tall cat was more bold than an eight feet tall man-turned-mo

_Don't say it, Gabriel. Just drop that nonsense for now, alright? Don't even _think_ it. Talk to your cat, talk to inanimate objects, talk to yourself, but _do not _wallow in self pity!_

Gabriel raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not wallowing…" he muttered.

"What?" Elizabeth poked her head in.

"Nothing. Just thinking out-loud."

She caught sight of his suitcase. "Planning to write a book while we're here?" she joked.

"No, just some music. If I get any good ideas, that is." He closed the suitcase, latching it so Rose wouldn't decide she would like to shred paper as a pastime.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to him." Want to visit Alison and Kal, afterwards?"

"Sure…do you know where they live?"

She surprised him by nodding. "She wrote their address and how to get to their house on the back of the letter. Didn't you see it?"

"Actually, I didn't even bother looking. When would you like to go?"

"After we're done looking around, I guess. Maybe after supper."

"Sounds good."

There was a few knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes," Gabriel and Elizabeth answered at the same time.

Jocelyn came in, grinning. "Caroline fell asleep early, and Pierre's going to stay here with her. Shall we go?"

* * *

Kal sat next to the window in his room, staring out at the night sky. As usual, there was no candle or lamp in his room; he liked and could see perfectly well in the dark. His hair, brushed for once (due to Alison's nagging) hung down over the back of the chair. One arm was propped up on the windowsill, and his chin rested in his hand. His shirt was tossed carelessly on the bed. He never really cared for shirts; he had fallen out of habit in wearing them, since whenever he would spread his wings, they would be torn into shreds. The moonlight filtering through the window accented his numerous scars sharply. There was barely a square inch of skin that wasn't scarred. His life was and always would be a hard one. After all, what could you expect, being evil and having as many enemies as he had?

Most of the scars were inflicted by humans or other demons; some were from a cougar he had run into at the age of twelve; a few were from a rogue wolf who at attacked him when he was sixteen. The ones from the humans had been inflicted with whips, knives, swords, pistols, and muskets; the ones from demons had been made by the opponent's bare hands.

Watching the dark sky, pierced with bright stars, (that, ironically, he couldn't see. He couldn't even see the sky, for that matter: he just had his head turned in that direction) he began to hum a song he had recently learned. A fact that many people and demons would deny or gape at, Kal actually had a talent for music. He could play the violin ad piano fairly well, and could sing, despite the fact that his voice was slightly damaged (smoke inhalation).

A raven fluttered from his desk onto his shoulder. Kal immediately stooped. "What?" he snapped angrily.

_What's put _you_ in such a bad mood? The usual?_

"What else? And if you knew, why ask, you stupid crow?"

"The usual" meant other demons looking for either a fight or a death match.

_I ask because you're more distracted than usual. Since when do you sit peacefully by the window and hum?_

"Since whenever I want to! And I know what you're thinking, so don't get all worried. You were right when you told Alison last year; I'm a heartless abomination, with no hope at normality."

_One, I wasn't thinking about Alison lifting your curse, and two, I didn't say it in those exact words._

"Lie if you want, crow. I'm quite comfortable with the way I am, and have no wish for the Princess to 'lift my curse'. Curse, ha! I'm not complaining."

_Oh, no? Then what about the fact that the thirteenth is in a few weeks, hm? Have you forgotten?_

"What do _you_ think, idiot? No, I've completely forgotten about that date!"

_So what do you plan to do? Lock yourself up again?_

The thirteenth of July was the anniversary of his parent's--and his whole village's-- death. And his birthday. With every year that passed that he was not killed, or his 'curse' not lifted, he grew stronger, deadlier, colder. He lost control of his emotions entirely, and someone often ended up dead, if they came near him. All that night, he would be crouched down, alternatively shivering and sweating, barely able of a coherent thought because of the pain that he felt. The pain was his scars--mental as well as physical. Every year, they burned as if they'd be set on fire, or ached as if they were ice.

"Fly back to the mountains. The chains won't hold this year." The mountains he was referring to were the ones in North America, where he had been born. They were cold and desolate, and of course, deserted.

_The Princess is giving no signs of going back on her word, is she?_

"No, of course not. She'll never be the type to kill someone," he said, though his hand drifted to a round scar in the center of his chest. Where Alison had accidentally shot him with a pistol. Had he been anyone else, he surely would have died, but, as luck had it, he didn't. After all he was Kalendrakk.

And, ironically, the only person in this world who could kill him was Alison.

Just then, Alison called to him telepathically; him being her protector, bound to her by Raven magic, they could communicate with their thoughts.

_-Kal! Gabriel and Elizabeth are here!-_ Her mental voice sounded the same as her speaking voice.

-**_they are?-_** Unlike hers, his was different; it sounded the same, but was darker, more angry than his usual voice. Speaking to her telepathically used to give her horrible headaches, because his mental-voice always carried a part of his memories, and that was pain.

_-Yes! Didn't I tell you that they were coming to Paris?-_

**_-no-_**

_-Oh. My mistake. Well, come on!-_

Kal got up from his chair and shrugged his shoulders, tossing off the raven, whom he had named Death's Flyer.

_Ah, well. Don't kill the guests!_ Death's Flyer adivised, half-joking.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Go harp on someone else!"

_Maybe I will_, the raven said, imitating his voice. _But please, Kal…for Alison's sake, act normal._

"What is this 'normal' that you speak of?" he tossed back, then slammed the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- sorry I've been a bit lazy about updating---I've been busy. Again. First time I've had a chance to sit down at a computer since the last time I updated. Neh. Anywho, thanks (again) for all the great reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

" Liz, Gabriel, bonjour!" Alison opened the door, smiling broadly. "It's so nice to see you two again!" She stepped away from the doorframe. "Come in!"

Elizabeth walked in first, Gabriel behind her. As soon as they were in, Alison closed the door and began locking it, then bolting it, and latching it. Everything was made of heavy iron. When she was finished, she turned around and hugged Elizabeth. 'I'm so glad you're well!"

"Uhh…merci. So am I!" Elizabeth returned her hug as Kal limped into the room.

"What're you doing here?" he grumbled, directing the question at both Gabriel and Elizabeth.

Alison let go of Elizabeth and turned on her heel. "Kal, remember those things I told you about, not that long ago? They were called _'manners'_. Say hello!"

" 'lo," he muttered, then sat down in a chair at the square wooden table. It was the only furniture in the room, which seemed to be the kitchen/dining room. There was a stove at the far end of the room, along with a sink and numerous cabinets.

Alison rolled her eyes and smiled, as she would with an unruly child. "And Gabriel, glad to see the charm's working!"

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much."

"No problem at all! I just made some tea, would either of you like some?"

Elizabeth nodded, but Gabriel declined politely. "No, thank you, I'm not thirsty."

"Well, both of you, take a seat!" She waved an arm at the table, where Kal was sitting, watching (well, he couldn't _really_ be watching, since he was blind) them. They both took spots opposite to the demon.

"You're better, I see." Elizabeth said, at an awkward attempt to make a conversation.

"Thank you ever so much for pointing that out to me, Mademoiselle Elizabeth. I never would have noticed without your aid."

"Forgive Kal, he's not very well this month," Alison called over her shoulder, pouring the hot water into tea cups.

"And forgive _Alison_ for not being able to keep her mouth shut, she's not very well this month, either. In the head."

Gabriel hid a smile behind his hand, though Elizabeth was not as quick. She laughed before turning it into a cough.

"Well, pardon me, Oh Great Master of Doom." She put a cup of tea in front of him, then gave one to Elizabeth, putting the last in front of an empty chair where she sat down, next to Kal. "And _please_ drink that this time."

Elizabeth looked cautiously down at her own cup. The contents looked a watery, brownish-green. "If it's not rude for me to ask…what's in it?"

"Oh! You needn't worry, it's nothing but mint tea! Kal's has different herbs mixed into it, though."

" 'To help with my ailments'," Kal drawled, rolling his blind eyes in a perfect imitation of Alison. "Humans," he muttered under his breath, then drank the contents of his cup in one gulp. "Happy, Princess?"

"Yes. Good raven." She sipped a her own tea, then looked at Gabriel's necklace. "May I see that for a moment? Just to refresh the spell."

Gabriel nodded then drew it over his head, the illusion of a human immediately dissolving. He slid It across the table to her, and she held it up in one hand, the other wrapped around her cup.

"Don't over-do it, Princess," Kal growled. "I don't want to have to carry you back to your room to-night."

"Worry-wort." She raised her hand and passed it over the iron bead at the end, which glimmered blue for a moment, then returned to its customary, cool grey. She tossed it back to Gabriel, then elbowed Kal in the ribs. "See? Easy."

Elizabeth sipped her tea hesitantly, then found it was actually quite good. After taking another sip, she looked across the table at Kal. "Alison said that you helped with my pendant. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it was her idea. Nagged me about it for hours before I agreed." He tossed his un-even bangs back from his face. "You," he said, addressing Gabriel.

"Yes?" He held the necklace loosely in one hand; no need in using it in front of people who could care less.

"Get around to fixing that curse of yours yet?"

"No…"

"It can't be fixed. The demon who put it on him sealed it permanently," Elizabeth told him.

Kal snorted. "Nonsense. No curse is unbreakable."

"Aha! Changing your mind on that subject, are you?" Alison said triumphantly.

"Keep dreaming, Princess. I'm the exception to that rule."

"Stubborn."

Kal shrugged and turned his attention back to Gabriel. "All you need is to find a sorcerer, or sorceress, more powerful. Or maybe just actually _try_ to break it."

Gabriel felt his face heat up. "What are you…"

**_-be happy you _have_ emotions. Use them.-_**

Alison tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Enough, Kal. You're scaring our guests."

"Yes, your Highness."

Elizabeth finished her tea.

"Like it?" Alison asked.

"Yes, it was very good. It tasted better than it looked."

Alison giggled. "So true. Here, I'll get it." She collected all the empty cups and returned them to the sink. On the way back to her spot, she tapped Kal on the head. "Where's Death, by the way?" At Elizabeth's shocked look, she quickly added "That's short for 'Death's Flyer'. He's Kal's raven."

"He's around, somewhere."

"You locked him in your room again, didn't you?"

"Ask me no questions, Princess, and I will tell you no lies."

She sighed. "Was he bothering you again?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Elizabeth and Gabriel watched them talk.

Elizabeth thought to herself that they were like a married couple: always squabbling, but making up after a scant minute.

_I wonder how he knows he's even looking at her_, she thought curiously. Kal's head snapped away from Alison and stared at Elizabeth with his mis-matched eyes. "I can hear her and smell her, that's why. I may be blind, but I'm not a total cripple."

Elizabeth blushed. "How did you--?"

"Kal has a weak form of telepathy: he can sense what others are thinking," Alison explained.

" 'Weak', is it? I'm glad I have you to boost my self-esteem."

"Like you even need it. If your ego was any bigger, you'd need to bend in half to get in and out of rooms!" She smiled apologetically at Gabriel. "No offense to our fellow stilt-walker here."

"None taken."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between Alison and Kal. "You two have such amazing magical abilities…what's your story?"

Alison shook her head and laughed. "It's much too long-- we could talk the sun up and still only be half-done."

"And a good deal of it is written in blood," Kal added.

Alison rolled her eyes again. "And guess whose fault _that_ is?"

Elizabeth recalled the last line of Alison's letter: _I have to check up on Kal, to make sure he hasn't snuck out of the house and gone on another one of his killing rampages. _"Maybe you could tell it to us another time? It sounds really interesting."

"Of course! I'll make a deal: a few months from now, Kal and I will write it down our accounts of our past, and we'll send it to you at your castle."

"We will?" Kal asked, at the same time Elizabeth said "It's a deal!"

"But there _is_ a catch," Alison continued, with a straight face.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, now interested in the conversation.

"That you _both_ keep in touch with us--well, me, at least. I've fallen out of touch with all of my old friends, and I'm sure Kal would like to talk to someone other than me and that annoying bird of his--right?"

"Hm? Of yes, of course." Kal got out of his chair. "It was…nice seeing you two again, but I think I'll be going back to my room. I may go to bed early to-night."

"You're actually going to _sleep_?" Alison raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and where did you put that paranoid raven demon?"

"Unconscious and gagged in the cellar." Kal limped back the way he had came, raising a hand in farewell.

After he had left, Alison leaned back in her chair, frowning. "It must be bad for him to voluntarily sleep."

"What must be bad?" Gabriel asked. Elizabeth was thinking the same thing.

"He just gets a little weaker around the time of his birth. He can't hold off things like fatigue and pain around that time."

"I heard that!" Kal called from a room that they couldn't see.

"Then kindly allow me to go on!" she yelled back. "Anyways, the truth is that I don't know that much about it, but I try to help him out the best I can."

"I don't need any help!"

"I'll remember that next time you pass out on the floor!" She grumbled to herself then smiled at Elizabeth and Gabriel. "I don't mean to kick you out so early, but he usually gets murderous when he's like his. If he forgets himself, I don't want anything happening to you two."

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, he can't harm me. I'm his charge; if he raises a hand against me, it just does damage to himself."

Gabriel put the necklace back around his neck and they both walked to the door. "Thanks again, Alison."

"Always the thanking…how can you _live_ with him?" she whispered loudly (and sarcastically) to Elizabeth. "I would _die_ spending so much time with one so polite!" she unlocked all the mechanisms on the door and opened it, letting in the cool summer air.

"Au revoir, Alison." Elizabeth hugged her, then stepped back. "We'll come again soon.

"Au revoir, Liz, Gabriel. And you can call me 'Allie'. 'Alison' is quite tiring to say after a while."

"Allie it is, then. We'll see you soon." They left the house and heard Allie locking the door up behind them.

"I wonder what they're trying to keep out…the humans, or the demons?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way down the narrow path to the dirt road, where a black horse (they had borrowed him from Pierre) was tethered.

"I would hazard a guess at the humans: some of the most terrifying creatures there are." Gabriel lifted her easily into the saddle, despite her protest at being perfectly able o mount a horse on her own, and un-tethered it.

Elizabeth braced her fists on her hips in mock-anger. "Is that an _insult _I here?"

"Of course not. I was referring to _humans_, not angels." He handed the reigns to her. "I'll race you back."

"Meet you there!" She gave the horse his reigns and kicked him lightly in the ribs, galloping down the road. Gabriel waited a few seconds behind, giving her a decent lead, then sprinted to catch up, keeping an easy three feet ahead.

* * *

_Jason strode confidently through the cobblestone streets of Paris, broad black hat casting a shadow over his face. The streets were lit by tall black lamps, each with a candle inside, casting yellow light._

_A breeze caught a lock of his hair, bringing it into his range of vision._

Brown…why did I choose such an ordinary color_? But, of course, he had to blend it with the rest of the crowd, come morning. He had even discarded his black robes, replacing it with brown breeches and a flowing white shirt. He had softened his features, making them less cat-like, and changed the color of his eyes to the same mundane brown as his hair. _Such boring creatures, these humans are!

_He looked up; he had arrived at his destination._

_The church the humans referred to as the Notre Dame._

_He raised a hand as he walked up the stone steps, and the large wooden doors swung inward._

_His footsteps echoed on the marble floor, the only sound in the building. He stooped when he had reached the magnificent stained-glass window (or rather under it), and looked up at it, smiling._

_The foolish humans had made the window in a circle. Didn't they know that circles were ideal for spell casting?_

And, to be more precise, for portals?

_He lifted both his hands towards the window and lowered his head, whispering the proper incantation to turn a window to the outside into a window to the _Other_ side. When he finished it, he snapped his fingers three times._

_At three o'clock exactly, tomorrow afternoon, the portal would open and demons would come out._

_It was a simple solution in getting both Gabriel and Kal out of his way at the same time; killing two monsters with one stone, so to speak. They both would come to the church when they heard of the demons, try to defeat them and save the humans, and die in the process. Quick, efficient, easy. _

And that will leave Elizabeth helpless, for me to sacrifice for Marie.

_Not to mention destroying a powerful ally to her, he added, meaning Kal. Though he doesn't really obey anyone except his Princess._

_And at three o'clock tomorrow, he won't be obeying anyone!_

_Smiling to himself, Jason turned to leave and almost ran into a person. _

"_Beg pardon, Madame," he said, bowing to hide his surprise. Who, other than himself, would be at a church at this time of night?_

_The lady smiled faintly. "No, it was my fault." She was wearing a soft green dress, and her green braided hair fell into her face._

_A faery? "Then I'll be on my way," Jason said politely, stepping around her and making his way down the center of the church, Before he got half-way, the faery-girl called out to him._

"_Wait!"_

_Jason stopped and turned around. "Yes, milady?"_

_The faery was frowning, soft eyes looking troubled. "Do I know you?"_

"_I'm certain you do not, milady." He made a point at staying away from fey like her; they were pitiful, annoying creatures, barely enough magic to change their shape. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." He turned his back on her and left, closing the heavy doors behind him with a flick of his hand._

_The faery stood where she was, in a daze, Unknown to her, she had started crying. When she realized it, the tears stopped, and a pounding headache took its place._

_She looked up at the window, where traces of demon-magic, invisible to the human eye, flickered around like small flames._

_The magic had a heavy feeling of doom to her. It would spell chaos for everyone._

"_Oh, Jason, whatever have you done now?" she whispered, she shook her head in confusion,_

_Where had that come from? She had never met a person named Jason in her life._

_

* * *

_

A/N- I know, I know, this chapter's a short one…I just had no idea how to continue it from here.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Yay, chapter 23 ).

Dark Ninja- Yep, I used to be a rabid IY fan…and I guess that they _are_ kinda like IY and Kagome. As for the faery…well, you're just gonna have to wait and see. Muaha.

* * *

Elizabeth fell out of bed with a yelp and struggled to sit up. Something pinned her arms and legs, holding her immobile. She thrashed around on the floor for a second before figuring out it was her sheet.

Sighing at her own stupidity, she managed to untangle herself and get dressed, choosing a light green dress, that wouldn't be too warm for the summer weather. She secured her hair with a piece of ribbon that she more or less randomly pulled out of her suitcase, then went over to her dresser to wash the sleep out of her eyes with the bowl of water and cloth that was provided.

Brushing the strands of hair that always seemed to escape her horsetail, she left her room and went over to Gabriel's, walking in silently and closing the door behind her. Jocelyn, Pierre, and Caroline were still asleep.

Gabriel laid at the foot of his bed, curled up into a ball. Rose was sleeping the same fashion next to him. The necklace was on the night table, glittering in the ray of sun that hit it.

She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder, then shook him gently. "Time to wake up," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Gabriel forced his eyes open and groggily sat up, rubbing the heel of his palm across his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's already eleven o'clock. Almost time for lunch." She stood back as he slid out of bed and stretched, bones in his neck and back crackling.

"Alright, alright, I'll get dressed. Meet you out front in a bit."

"See you then." She left, making sure she didn't make any noise. After returning from Alison's and Kal's, the four of them had stayed up past three o'clock in the morning, talking about whatever subject came to mind. They had also planned out the day: Pierre and Jocelyn had to work, so Gabriel and Elizabeth would spend the afternoon exploring Paris themselves. They would meet for a lunch break at two, then at three would split up again until supper. Elizabeth had suggested inviting Kal and Alison to meet with them at lunch, and Jocelyn liked the idea; she had met Alison, but Kal had avoided her. To Elizabeth's surprise, Jocelyn had met her when she was fitting Alison for a costume--Alison was the lead female singer for the Garnier, one of the most popular Opera houses in Paris. Kal also worked there as a stage hand, and made a point of avoiding everyone in the Opera--the managers, ballet rats, chorus people, and even the other stage hands -- except Allie. And there were enough odd rumors about him that everyone else kept their distance, and he worked backstage, so avoiding them wasn't much of a problem.

So, anyways, they had decided that Elizabeth and Gabriel would go ask the two to join them for lunch ,at a café not far from the Garnier, and then the rest of the day just wander around to kill time.

A hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she barely stopped herself form screaming. She whipped her head around and saw Gabriel standing behind her, a guilty smile creeping onto his face. He wore a pair of black breeches and a black shirt, and, of course, his necklace. Rose perched on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, ange. Did I scare you?" He dropped his hand to his side.

"N-no…I was just startled. How did you get dressed so quickly?"

"Unlike you, ange, I don't have to spend a long time lacing up corsets and fixing my hair. Shall we go?" He slipped past Elizabeth, beating her to the front door and holding it open.

The streets were already crowded with people, some moving quickly to their destination, others just walking. A few had dogs, which Rose stared at reproachfully.

Gabriel went behind the house and returned with Jocelyn's painted horse, Jack, a moment later.

"Thanks." she mounted Jack, regretting that she couldn't race Gabriel to Kal and Allie's house--it was fine during the night, when no-one else was around, but Gabriel's unnatural speed would attract s bit too much attention. He was earning quite a few stares as it was, from his height.

She started Jack into an easy walk. "So...how do you like Paris so far?"

Gabriel grinned. "I love it! There's more people than I'm used to, but it's the second place outside of the castle I've seen! I thought I liked being a hermit, but I could get used to this."

"So could I…wait. This is the only place you've been to, other than the village?"

"Yes. Odd, I know, but my parents didn't care for me to…leave the castle, I suppose. No idea as to why."

"I guess I shouldn't be pointing fingers…I've never left the village, after all," she confessed. She shook her head; they were _both_ odd! "In a way, I envy Kal and Allie…it seems as if they've been to so many places!"

Gabriel nodded. "Though it seems it was not under desirable circumstances."

"Yeah…I can't wait to hear their story. It's starting to sound like one of my faery tales….a demon, and a Princess…"

"It does, doesn't it? But, I think, ange, that you're already living in a faery tale, of sorts."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…" Gabriel said, trying to keep a straight face, then failing. "…an angel, and a monster."

"Oh, stop that, you!" She started to laugh and nudged his side with his foot. "All flattery aside, I'm not an angel, and you're certainly not a monster."

Gabriel shrugged casually. "Maybe, and maybe not. Perhaps Kal and Allie would like to read _our_ story. It's probably not as exciting as theirs, but you have to admit, it _is _somewhat interesting."

"Maybe." The conversation was forgotten as Rose leaped off of Gabriel's shoulder and onto Jack's neck. Jack twitched and shook his neck slightly, then ignored the cat completely. Rose sat there calmly, looking straight ahead as if _she_ were the one riding the horse.

Gabriel shook his head in amusement. "Sometimes I think it's not so strange for me to talk to her. Smart for a cat, isn't she?"

"Smart…or just strange," she answered. Rose flicked an ear then began washing herself with one paw, the other on Jack's neck, balancing her.

"If _Rose_ is strange, I wonder what Kal's raven Death is like?" Gabriel wondered out loud.

* * *

Gabriel knocked on the door three times, then waited. There was a short pause, then the door was answered by Kal.

"What?" he asked, tossing his bangs out of his face with a flip of his head. "If you're looking for Allie, she's not here."

"I just came to say that Elizabeth and our hosts are inviting you two for lunch."

"Fine. What time should I tell her?"

"Two o'clock. And it's at the café near the Garnier."

"Alright," Kal said in his raspy voice. His head twitched, then he turned slightly and yelled back into the house. "Shut up, you damned crow!"

"Excuse me for asking, but who were you talking to?" Gabriel asked, puzzled.

"That cursed excuse for a raven." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating a large black bird, with a white feather on its head, that was sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. As an after-thought, he added "He told me not to kill you."

"Oh."

Kal raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to."

"How nice. We'll be seeing you and Alison at two, then."

"I'm over-joyed," he drawled sarcastically, then shut the door in Gabriel's face. Gabriel heard from him shout at the raven from inside the house. "My head is messed up enough without _you_ always jabbering in it!"

Gabriel turned away and trotted down to the road, where Elizabeth was waiting.

"What did he say?"

"That he'd tell Allie and they'd see us there."

"Alright." They started off down the road again, back to town. "I wonder what the Opera's like?"

During their tour, Jocelyn had shown them the Opera, but hadn't taken them inside.

"I have no idea. Probably interesting, though."

"Yeah, probably. After lunch, want to go see the Notre Dame? It's a church. Jocelyn said it's beautiful, and has this amazing stained-glass window…"

"Sounds like a good idea, ange. Myself, I've never been inside a church. I've seen pictures, but that's about it."

"You've never been inside a church?" Elizabeth repeated.

Gabriel shrugged. "My parents weren't very religious people, as you might have guessed."

"Then I guess that you'll be more interested in the Notre Dame than I am!"

"I probably will be. What do you know about it?"

"Oh, not much. I know that it's very big, and it has that window--you'll probably like it, as you're an artist. Oh! And it has these amazingly loud bells that they ring every morning and night."

"I'd like to hear that…maybe I'll wake up earlier, from now on."

"So will I. And, even if we don't, we'll always hear the ones from the night mass."

Gabriel nodded and stepped out of the way of a pair of people. They gave him a passing glance, then went on their way.

He smiled. How great it was, to pass through crowds like a normal--if a bit tall--person!

"Oh, look!" Elizabeth pointed at a shop that had a violin and a few other instruments in its display window. "A music shop! Want to take a look?"

"Sure."

"I'll stay outside with Jack and Rose; you can go in first."

"Thank you, ange." He opened the music shop's door, stooping through it a small bell ringed.

"Bonjour, Monsieur! How may I help you?" A man from behind a desk looked up from where he was polishing a flute. He had graying brown hair, cut earlobe length, and a pair of round spectacles were perched on the end of his nose.

"Merci, but I think I'll just look around," Gabriel said.

The shop owner went back to the flute. "Careful not to break anything!"

He nodded a yes, though the owner didn't see it, and examined the instrument closet to him; a miniature harp, small enough to fit into his hand. It was made of polished mahogany, and looked new. Gabriel picked it up and plucked a few strings. Clear notes sounded through the small shop. He decided he like it. "How much is this, monsieur?"

He looked up again, and pushed his glasses further up. "Oh, that? I believe it is…hmm...wait a moment." He shuffled though some loose papers. "I have to keep notes of everything…horrible memory." He held one up to his eyes. "One hundred francs."

Gabriel took the appropriate amount of money out of his pockets. He was beginning to think that if he went without playing an instrument for two months, he might loose what remained of his sanity. He'd played the harp before, and though he was fairly decent at it, preferred the piano. But, seeing as there was no piano here… "I'll take it." He walked over to the desk and set the money down on it.

"Thank you, monsieur, and have a nice day." The man began gathering papers that lay scattered across his desk, muttering to himself. He seemed to have already forgotten Gabriel, who had now left the shop, holding the harp in one hand.

"Did you buy something?" Elizabeth asked , and Gabriel held up the small harp in reply.

"Something to occupy my spare time. And yours, if you can recall how to play it." He handed it to her, and she played a simple song.

"Of course I do!" She handed it back to him, and he tucked it inside his shirt, mentally praying that he wouldn't fall and break it. "After all those lessons you forced on me!"

"As I recall, _you_ were the one who pestered me to teach you, ange."

"Oh. Right. Wait here a moment for me, will you? I'm going to bring Jack and Rose back."

"I will. See you in a bit." He leaned against the side of the building and took out the harp. _Now, what's a song that I can remember?_

_

* * *

_

"Allie! Allie, we're over here!" Alison stopped and scanned the crowd, eventually spotting Elizabeth, who was waving at her. She, Gabriel, and two other people sat around a round table outside of the café. She recognized the other woman to be the seamstress who worked at the Garnier, and guess that the man must be her husband.

"C'mon, Kal." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, weaving in between other tables and people.

"The _hand_, Princess. Kindly let go of it!" He yanked his hand out of her and pulled one of his black leather gloves over it, but before he did, she caught sight of the charred, bleeding flesh.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting! Why weren't you wearing your gloves in the first place?"

" 'I keep forgetting!' " he mimicked, putting on the other glove.

She rolled her eyes and guided him the rest of the way to Elizabeth's table; she knew full well that he could've navigated quite well himself, but didn't want to risk him bumping into someone. He was much less violent since they had first met, but this close to the thirteenth, she didn't want to push her luck.

"Bonjour Liz, Gabriel, Jocelyn! And I'm afraid I haven't met you, Monsieur!" She sat down in one of the two empty chairs. Kal reluctantly sat down in the other one, looking as if he would like to be someplace else. Really, _really_ like. Kal had a grudge against almost all humans, give or take a few. He just didn't like them. Which was logical, given the fact that most humans he met tried to kill him.

The man extended his hand across the table and she shook it. "Pierre Lundy. You must be Alison."

"Yes! And this is my friend, Kal Raae!" Allie used his foster mother's last name. He had lived with her for two years, but then accidentally killed her on his sixth birthday.

**_-'friend', eh?-_** Kal remarked sarcastically in her head. She ignored him. Kal basically thought of himself as friendless.

_I'm not going to let his sarcastic remarks annoy me! I've told him a hundred times., that time with the pistol was an accident! And that time with the poisoned knife…and that time with the arrow…and-_

"Kal also works at the Garnier," Jocelyn added.

"Nice to meet you, Kal." He held out his hand to Kal, as he had done for Allie, but Kal made no move to shake it. After a moment he withdrew it.

"So, are you a friend of Elizabeth's?" Allie asked Jocelyn, to break the silence.

"Yes. We grew up together, and-"

"-we're practically sisters," Elizabeth finished. Both girls broke into giggles.

"What about you?" Jocelyn asked Allie after she finished. "How'd you meet up with Liz?"

"Well…Kal and I passed through where she was living, and…I just started a random conversation with her," she lied. "I do that a lot." Not a lie.

"That's interesting! And while we're on that subject, how did you and Kal meet?" Jocelyn's face showed nothing but honest curiosity.

_Good. Not another demon in disguise._ Allie thought a moment about how to answer; she obviously couldn't tell them how she had _really_ met Kal. "He was...erm...performing in a traveling circus that stopped in my home town. We talked, and just stuck together ever since."

_**-a TRAVELING CIRCUS? Oh, God, woman! I do not know you-**_

"Really? What did you do, Kal?"

Alison winced. Now she had done it. Why couldn't she say he was…her servant…or guard...or something? Anything other than a _circus performer_! Where had _that _idea come from?

It _was_ an amusing thought, though.

"I was a palm-reader," Kal said with a completely straight face. Allie fought to keep the grin off of her face. This was just _great_! Now Jocelyn would probably ask-

"Wow! Can you read mine?" She stuck her hand out across the table to him, palm up. Next to her, Pierre was rolling his eyes, and Gabriel and Liz were looking as if they too were fighting off the same reaction as Allie. Which would be collapsing to the ground and rolling around laughing like a lunatic.

_And how is he going to read her palm, anyways? As far as I know, he has no clue how to! And, besides that, he's blind!_

_Not that Jocelyn and Pierre know._

Kal pretended to look at her hand. "Be forewarned, for there will be much destruction in the future for you. Not of property, but the destruction of trust and lives."

To Allie, he added, **_-she was asking for it-_**

"Oh.." Jocelyn pulled her hand back, looking reproachful and more than a little worried. "You can tell that by just looking at my hand?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything else?"

"Other than that, you'll live a long and happy life," he said in a sarcastic voice. No-on else but Allie noticed it, and Jocelyn cheered up.

"Well, that's good!"

Kal bowed his head. "Pleasure to do you service." **_-now can we please, please go?-_**

_-No. We just got here. We'll go when they go.-_

_**-whatever her highness commands-**_

Allie fought off the urge to roll her eyes; a habit of hers when she was annoyed. Sure, it was kind of flattering to be referred to as "Princess" or "your highness" , but it was getting old. An very trying on her patience. All those titles were a part of her past, a past that had long since died.

_**-self-pity is a useless emotion, Princess. Give it up-**_

"Allie? Are you alright?" Liz asked, frowning. Allie realized that her hands had been clenched into fist, perfectly-cared-for-nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms.

"Yes. Yes, I'm perfectly fine." _Time for a subject-change, Alls._ Luckily for her, Gabriel had just provided one. "Wow, that's such a nice harp! Can you play it?"

Beside her, Kal imitated her rolling her eyes. **_-humans. Don't get me started-_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Jason lurked in the shadows, leaning against the wall of the Notre Dame. Soon, now. So soon. The events have been set in motion, my plan begun. Only one scant hour separating Kal and Gabriel from death._

_And, if not death, torture._

_And, if not torture…_

_A hand tapped him on the shoulder. "Beg pardon, monsieur, but--"_

_With lightning reflexes, he hit the woman who had come up beside him hard enough that she fell down onto the cobblestone street, whimpering in pain and fear._

_In a flash, Jason was standing up, looking down at her. It was the same fey from yesterday. "You. Touch me again, and I will rip that pretty head of your off of your shoulders," he hissed in a dangerous voice. He didn't like the way she looked, he didn't like the way she talked, and he didn't like the way she looked at him. And she, a lowly fey, had touched him!_

_Her large brown eyes stared up at him, large with fright. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Large tears began to stream down her pale face._

_He turned his back on her. "Don't waste your pitiful excuses on my ears. Leave, and don't ever come within hearing or seeing distance of me again."_

"_Yes, milord." He heard her get to her feet and stagger off._

_Pitiful. Even more so than humans. Next time she bothers me, I _will_ do what I promised! _Nobody_ interrupts y train of thought, _or_ touches me! _

_Casually glancing around to make sure no-one saw him, he transported a bottle of red wine from the cellars of a shop somewhere, and used magic to remove the cork._

_Only one more hour, he thought, and took a swig of the wine._

_One bottle, though. Today that's my limit. I don't want to be incoherent when three o'clock comes._

_Then I'd miss the show._


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Yay, good reviews. Good reviews make me happy. Well, that and coffee. Without that lovely drink, I wouldn't get any writing done. Sadly to say, I'm a hopeless caffeine addict.. I just chugged down two cups (with lots of sugar) so I'll probably be up all night (and morning) typing. Heheh.

Curly- interesting idea with the dialogue…I'll see if it works with this chapter. And, if I were to make Gabe younger, I'd have to re-do the entire timeline. So the answer's gonna have to be a no.

* * *

"Excuse me, but could you give us directions on how to get to-"

"Go bother someone else, missy! I have errands to run!" the old woman snapped, then shambled away from Elizabeth, who exhaled in frustration and looked around for a more polite person to ask. She and Gabriel had split up, both begging for directions to the Notre Dame.

She caught the eye of a young man. "Pardon me, sir, but I'm wondering if you know where-"

He cast her a dirty look. "Leave me alone!"

Elizabeth frowned then scanned the crowd. What was it with the people today? An man with vibrantly-colored clothing and a scarf trimmed with bells caught her eye. A gypsy. "Beg your pardon, but could you direct me to the Notre Dame?"

The gypsy-man bowed elegantly, miniature bells jingling. "But of course, young lady! Just go straight down this street, then turn on your left!"

"Merci, monsieur! Have a good day!"

"The same to you, mademoiselle." He bowed again then strode off in the opposite direction.

_It figures,_ she thought, _that a traveling gypsy would be more polite than the Parisians. Ah, irony._

She craned her neck, looking for Gabriel. With his height, she would've thought it to be impossible to loose him in a crowd, but, as luck had it, she did.

_I wonder how he fared on getting directions_, she wondered, then began weaving through the crowd down the street. _He _has _to be here somewhere!_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but I'd best be-"

The tipsy, petite red-head clung to his arm and tittered drunkenly. "But your _soooooo hand-_some! Why'rrre you goin'?"

_This is the _last_ time I'll ask for directions! _Gabriel though feverishly, and tried to retrieve his arm. "I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere," he said firmly.

"_Whhyyyyy? _Don' you wanna stay 'ere with _me_?" She stumbled and fell, held up off the ground only by the now-painful grip she had on his right arm.

"Will you _please_ let go of me?"

"You may be _cuuute_, but you're _sooooo_ meeeean! _Meanie_!" She giggled. "Ennie, _Meanie_, Mine-y Moooe!"

Gabriel pried her off with his free hand and propped her in a standing position against a building. "Au revoir."

"_Nooo_! I don' _want _ya to leave!" She fell against him, throwing her arms around his waist.

He rolled his eyes heaven-ward. _Oh God, _why? _Why, why, _why_ me? All I wanted were directions!_

The drunk girl hiccupped and giggled again. "I _luuuuuuve_ you! Lovey-_love_!"

A man with blonde hair and emerald eyes strode up, wearing an expensive pale blue vest and white shirt over black breaches. Two dangly earrings flashed in his earlobes. "Hey, you! What are you doing with _my_ wife?" he shouted.

"Oh, you're mistaken! I wasn't-"

The man pulled the woman off of him and then shoved Gabriel backwards. "Like hell you weren't! Get lost!"

Gabriel struggled to catch his balance and failed, long legs going out from under him as he collided with a cart, knocking it over. Food (fruit and vegetables) rained down on him. The people walking by laughed, then went on their way.

Gabriel lay spread-eagled on the street, fruit and vegetables on top of him. A familiar face came into his line of vision.

"Ange!" He sat up, the food rolling off of him and onto the cobblestones.

"Do I want to know how you ended up down there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Probably not." He stood up shakily, almost stepping on a cabbage and falling down again.

"I got the-" Elizabeth started, then was interrupted as a middle-aged man stepped out of a shop, red-faced and rather angry looking.

"_You_! Boy! You knocked over my cart!"

Gabriel paled. "I'm very sorry monsieur, and I'll pay for the damage."

"Just get out of my sight!" he growled, and Gabriel took Elizabeth's hand and they quickly went their way down the street.

"It seems the people here are not in a very good mood today," Elizabeth said.

"Tell me about it." He let go of her hand. "I take it you ran into trouble as well?"

"No, just a few really grumpy people. You?"

"A very drunk lady and her husband. And the cart back there, as you can see."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. The poor thing was really drunk. She started flirting with me, and then her husband came along."

"Ooooo, not good." She waited a beat, then asked "Were you also flirting with her?" in an overly-casual voice.

It was Gabriel's turn to act shocked. "Of course not! No, no way! I'd never to such a thing!"

"Oh, really? You're acting pretty defensive for one that is innocent," she said slyly.

"No! I would _never_ flirt with a drunk person!"

Elizabeth feigned deafness. "Of course, it's not like it's a _crime_. It's perfectly fine for an un-attached man such as yourself to court women."

_This is _torture! Pure torture! "I didn't!"

Elizabeth looked at him over her shoulder, favoring him with an evil grin, flashing white teeth. "I know."

She was just joking with him! Toying with him like a cat toys with a mouse! And he's fell for the trap! _I'm daft. So, so _daft_. I _can not _believe I fell for such a trick! _"You are a cruel, cruel person, ange."

"I know," she repeated simply. She fell into stride next to him. "By the way, I got the directions to Notre Dame."

Gabriel looked down at her, pretending to be sullen. "Did you torture it out of some poor creature?"

She laughed and dug her elbow into his side. "I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor, Gabriel!" She pointed to a crossroads. "We just turn left here, apparently."

A few moments later, they were staring up at the gigantic church.

Elizabeth blinked. "Wow."

"Shall we go in?"

"Definitely!" They walked up the steps. "Look at it Gabriel, it's so _huge_!"

"I suppose it is," he joked. They walked into the church, the doors shutting behind them.

As they took a few steps into the dimly lit church, a priest wearing white robes walked up to them. "Good afternoon," he croaked in a slightly-wheezy but clear voice.

"Good afternoon," Elizabeth replied.

"How may I be of service to you, Madame and Monsieur?"

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you, but we just came to admire the church."

"But of course! I hope you enjoy your visit."

"We will," Gabriel said, and the priest shambled off.

The mistake in the priests words just hit Elizabeth. "Did he call me 'Madame' ?"

"Yes, why-?" Gabriel stopped then blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.'"

"It was just a simple mistake," Gabriel said hastily. "Anyone could have made it--well , I mean, not anyone, but-- it is a common thing--well not _commo_n but-- you know what I mean." He ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, making it stand up.

Elizabeth shook her head amusedly at his obvious embarrassment. It was clear that he regretted her bringing up the priest's mistake, but, oddly enough, she didn't really mind. It just startled her a moment, that was all.

_And _why_ don't you mind it, Lizzy-my-dear? Is it because you want to be referred to as that? C'mon, admit it! You lo---_

"Look, Gabriel!" she said hastily, pointing at the window. "There it is!" She mentally sighed with relief as Gabriel turned his head towards the magnificent window, hoping that he didn't see the blush that had crept across her cheeks.

"That's the Rose Window, child," an elderly woman said as she walked past them, leaving the church.

"The Rose Window…" Gabriel repeated, staring at it. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth agreed. The sun filtering through the window cast colored light on the floor in front of it. The stained glass itself glimmered like jewels.

Beside her, Gabriel stiffened suddenly.

"What's the matter?" She laid a hand on his arm. The muscles beneath the skin were tense.

"Smoke…I smell bitter smoke," he whispered.

"What? Smoke?" What was he talking about? She didn't smell anything.

"It's Jason. His magic."

"What? Jason?" Her voice echoed throughout the empty church.

"Something is not right," Gabriel murmured, and, somewhere, a clock faintly chimed three times.

* * *

"Kal? What's wrong?" Allie stopped dead in her tracks, realizing that Kal was standing frozen a few paces behind her.

Kal's eyes were darting around, and he mumbled something in his own alien language under his breath.

"Kal?" She went to him and touched his shoulder cautiously.

His eyes stopped and fixed themselves on the Notre Dame. "Aht-yasah!" He cursed. "Dareh kiiyen-tarken! Keh'm fareh durinn sa!"

"Kalendrakk Raee! _Look at me!"_

Kal looked down at her, blind eyes burning with a hate she knew all to well. "It's that Jason again! He's created a portal!" he snapped, reverting back to French. "Death!" he shouted, and the raven that was dozing on his shoulder jolted awake.

_What is it _this _time? _ The raven grumbled. Since Kal and Allie were linked, she could understand Death as well as Kal could.

"Go back to the house and grab Alison's daggers and swords! _Know_!"

_Yes, _sir. Death's Flyer flapped off in the direction of Allie and Kal's house.

"There's demons coming, isn't there?" she asked.

"No, it's _angels_ coming out of the portal!" Kal growled at her. "_Dareh__kiiyen-tarken_ made a portal out of the Rose Window! _Keh'm fareh_-"

Alison slapped his arm. "Kal!"

When he got agitated, Kal would forget himself and go back to speaking in the forgotten langue of the Raven demons. And that wasn't good. It usually meant extreme violence was on the way.

"Sorry, Princess." He shook his head and looked back down at her.

"Now, I take it that you will fight them by my side?"

Kal seemed to struggle a moment. "I…" His hands crept up to his temples, as if he had a bad headache. Alison shivered as he lost control if the barrier that blocked his thoughts from hers. Inside his head, Kal was arguing with himself.

_**I have to help-**_

_**The humans-**_

_**The demons will-**_

_**Let them die! They killed-**_

_**They could hurt Allie-!**_

_**Let them! She-**_

_**NO! Shut up!**_

_**Let the demons kill everyone!**_

_**No!  
**_

_**LET THEM!**_

_**I SAID NO!**_

Allie was instantly blocked out as Kal regained control of the barrier, once again. He smiled calmly at Allie, as if nothing had happed. "Of course I'll fight by your side, Princess." He put one hand over his heart and bowed deeply. "I am bound to serve and protect you."

Death dropped Allie's weapon's into her arms, then flapped off. With practiced motions, she strapped the belt containing two of her daggers around her waist, then tucked another two into the special boots she always wore. Then she strapped the other two belts around her shoulder and in front of her chest, securing two long swords to her back. The people around them stopped and stared. Allie pulled her hair back with a leather cord that was tied around her wrist, then sprinted off to the church, Kal next to her. As they ran, Allie used her magic to give herself from-fitting breeches and a shirt. If she could use enough of her power, what was created could become real, as it did in this case. As Kal wrenched open the doors, she created incredibly light hinged steel armor, that moved as easily as cloth and was about as heavy.

As they ran into the church, Kal dropped his weak illusion, wings ripping thoough his shirt that were razor-sharp and as tough as steel, skin becoming- inky-black, fangs and claws appearing.

He was now Kalendrakk.

Allie tore her eyes away from him and looked at the chaos that now consumed the Notre Dame. Demons were crawling out of the portal, some already flying around the church, a lagre amount of them batling two familiar people. The girl was beating off the demons with a heavy iron candle stick, and the man was using his bare hands. Except he no longer looked like a man…

"Elizabeth! Gabriel!" Allie yelled.

* * *

Elizabeth fiercely whacked a slimy green demon with the candle stick,. The thing let out a weak croak and slid to the ground, brains spilling out onto the floor. Behind her, Gabreil was mauling them with his claws, his enchanted necklace on the ground, the chain having been snapped by a demon not a few minutes ago. Alredy, a half a dozen were killed, but others kept coming…and coming…and coming.

"Elizabeth! Gabreil!"

She snappe her head toward the source of the voice. Alison, dressed in some type of armor, was running toward them. She unsheathed a long sword from her back and threw it hilt first at Elizabeth, who caught it easily and stabbed the closest demon in the heart with it. When she pulled it out, balck blood scummed its once-silver length.

"Nice of you to join us!" she shouted to Allie. Kal had immediately thrown himself into the battle, slicing the demons with his claws and wings, shattering bones, and worse. HE had already destroyed a dozen in the seconds he had joined the battle.

"Good luck to you!" Aliie shouted, then unsheather the other sword and began attacking those closest. She moved with experience, killing nearly all of those her sword came in contact with. Elizabeth matched her, severing the leg of something black and rotting.

Gabreil moved so quickly his limbs were a blur, taking down his opponents one by one.

And there were so many oppenets to take down.

There were dozens and dozens of demons, all things you would expect to see in the very darkest of nightmares, or the depths of Hell. Winged, fanged, clawed, spiked, with tentacles, mutiple limbs, umpteen eyes, gnashing mouths. They were black, deep green, blood red, and grey. They were rotting, skeletal, powerful , gigantic, short, and flexible. They were fast, and slow, lumbering and quick. Some had oozing boils, others dripped slime from their eyes. Some had no eyes, or s no mouths, or no noses. Some didn't have heads.

But they all had the same intention.

To destroy.

And all were intent on destroying whoever remained in the church. None ventured near the door.

"Go back to Hell!" Elizabeth shouted, and drove her sword into one of the demon's five eyes. It burst like a grape, and the demon collapsed on the floor to join the score of those already dead.

Elizabeth cut down antoher two, then froze for a deadly second when she heard something more terrifying than the shreiks of the blood-thirsty demons.

Kal was laughing. She stared as he ripped the head off of something with tentacles and four arms and laughed. Then he turned to a demon with rotting flesh that had bat wings, and sliced its head in twain with his claws, laughing maniaclly. He turned again, and she saw the look of insane enjoyment on his feral face, long fangs bared in a horrible smile. Laughing all the while.

A demon that had deep crimson scales spat at her arm, the saliva buring through the sleeve of her dress…and through her skin. She yelped in pain , then made quick work of it, injured arm trembling. She thanked God that it wasn't her sword-arm.

The last thing she needed was to be crippled.

"Are you all enjoying the party?" A voice called down mockingly. Elizabteh chanced a look and saw Jason, hovering in the air next to the portal. His robes swirle around him in a black cloud.

"Come down and fight, bastard!" Gabriel growled and he shattered the skull of a demon who bore a resemblance to a lizard.

"No, no, I'm quite content with watching," Jason said happily.

Kal decapitated the demon he was fighing and then leapt into the air, flying at Jason.

"Oh, no, I think _not._" Jason grined and made a fist. Kal's wings immediately folded, disappearing into his back. Kal landed on the shoulders of something with dark green skin and fins, crushing it into the ground. Kal jumped off of it nimbly and stared up at the demon, a deadly smile on his face.

"I'm going to kill you," he told Jaosn gleefully. "You filthy little bastard."

"Watch your tongue, _Kalendrakk_, or I'll rip it from your mouth," Jason replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kal laughed again and then plunged his hand into a bat-like demon's chest. In a second, he held its heart in his hand. "Ha ha! Yes, Kalendrakk indeed!" He flung the still-pulsing heart and Jason, and it smacked him dead-center in the chest, leaving a black-red stain.

Ellizabeth tore her eyes away and focused on the battle. She glimpsed Gabriel, then lost sight of him as he ducked down, doging a flying demon.

Alison came into her line of vison for a split second, rushing towards Kal. "Kal!" she shouted, then stopped dead in her tracks as Kal answered her in a low voice. "I'm not Kal, foolish Princess; I am Kalendrakk."

"Snap out of it!" Alison shrieked, and Elizabeth heard the sound of a hand contacting with flesh, followed shortly by a hissing, buring sound. She had slapped Kal.

"Forgive me, Princess," Kal siad, in a calmer, slightly-more-normal voice.

Elizabeth turned her attention away from them yet again, and took down more demons. Black, crimson, blue, and forest green blood splattered her dress; the blood of demons. Her own leaked down the arm that had been burned by acid, adding a maddening tickle to to sting of the wound.

"Liz! Behind you!" Allie shouted, and Lizabeth turned around just in time to see the demon with spikes down its back like a porcupine raise a club and hit her over the head.

_Somehow, I never would have thought I'd go this way_, Elizabeth thought in stupor, before the battle before her faded into nothingness.

* * *

"Elizabeth," someone called. She heard herself groan, then ignored the voice, She wanted to stay in this nice darkness. It was so comfortable, and nice, and-

"Elizabeth!" The voice again, this time louder.Now a hand shook her.

"Go 'way," she slurred. Her mouth was so dry…it would be nice for someone to bring her some water.

"_Elizabeth!" _ Now the voice was shouting. It hurt her head.

Her head…

_I was knocked out!_ The details came back to her and her eyes snapped open. She sat straight up, gasping. Her head hurt_ horribly_! And so did her arm.

Alison was kneeling next to her, hiar plastered to her face by sweat her armour was gone, replaced by her dress. Kal stood next to her. Both had a few scratches and gahses, but none too serious.

They were still in the church, only now all the carnage was gone. There was no blood anywhere. It was as if the battle had never happened.

"Wha' happened?" Elizabeth mumbled.

Alison smiled forcedly. "The demon shut the portal, and the demons disappeared. He surrendered, I guess."

"Oh," she said. Her voice to her sounded small and dry.

"You got hit pretty bad," Kal said. "Can you still think straight?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, I think so." She rubbed the goose egg on her head and blinked at Allie and Kal. "Hey, where's Gabreil?"

Allie bit her lip and Kal looked to the side.

"What? Where's Gabriel?" she asked , confused.

Aliie frowed and looked at her. "Liz, honey…" she began softly, and Elizabeth felt er heart skip a beat. Her guts twisted up into a hot, tight knot.

"He…Gabreil…he's not…" Her eyes stung as both Allie and Kal blurred.

Allie hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry, Lizzy, but…"

"He's dead." Kal finished off flatly.

Elizabeth frozeNo_. It was _not true_. They were lying! Gabreil _was not _dead! He _couldn't _be dead! _"No…he's not dead!" she cried in a strangled voice that she didn't recognize. The stinging water in her eyes escaped and fell down her face in rivulets. "He's _not_!"

"Elizabeth-" Allie started, but Elizbeth shoved her away, stumbling to her feet.

"Gabriel! Where are you?" she shouted, then she caught sight of a person lying in a lump on the floor, not ten feet away. It was on its die, facing away from them. A wolfish tail waslying limply against the floor. "Gabreil!" Before either could stop her, Elizabeth ran to where was was laying.

Grabbing him gently by the shoulders, she flipped him onto his back, holding him by the shoulders. His head, shaggy black hair matted with demon's blood, fell limply into her lap.

"Gabriel! Wake up! The fight's over; we won!" she patted his cheek lightly; he made to response. His chest didn't move up and down as it was supposed to.

"Gabirel?" Now her tears were dripping down, wetting his fur. And still he didn't open his eys, he didn't smile, didn't call her name.

But still he couldn't be dead! Only an hour ago, or less, they were walking together, joking! Only an hour ago, he was calling her 'ange' and laughing!

"Wake up, godamnit! _Wake up_!" She slapped the side of his face, the sound echoing through the deserted church.

Gabriel didn't move. Or breathe.

"Please, please wake up! Come on! Please! You can't just die! You promised you wouldn't die, _you promised_!" She burried her head under his, smelling fur and sweat and blood. "You promised…" she choked out, sobbing into his chest. "…and I love you, Gabriel! _I love you_…"

She didn't know how long she remained like that. A lifetime later, a horrible, painful lifetime, she felt someone (Kal?) lift her away from Gabriel. No, Gabriel's body. She remembered people murmuring inlow voices, and then she blacked out again.

And this time she welcomed the silent, thoughtless oblivion.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Gabriel groaned and woke up. Somethin above him clanked; opening his sleep-coated eyes, he saw that they were chains. Both his hands were in heavy iron manacles, connected to thik chains bolted ot the stone wall off the tiny, damp room he was in, lit by a sinle lantern hanging fron the ceiling. There was a wooden door with a tiny barred window at the end.

_A prison? Am I in a dungeon? _ The last thing he remembered, Jaason had snuck up behind him while they were fighting demons in the Notre Dame and injected him with something. Then he passed out.

_Elizabeth! I hope she's alright. If Jason harmed her…_ Gabirle growled deep in his throat.

There was the metallic rattle of keys and a person opened the door. "Gabreil, I hope you're comfortable?" Jason smiled broadly.

Gabreil got into a crouch and lunged against his restraints. They clanked, but held.

"You want to get out and hurt me, I assume? Well, I guess this will not convince you not to." Jason frowed unconvincingly, a look of false pity on his face. "Gabriel, I have some very bad news."

"And what are they? You've discovered that you lack a brain?" Gabriel growled, but on the inside he was in panick. _Was it Elizabeth? Was she hurt?_

"I regret to inform you that young Elizabeth was killed in battle."

"NO!" Gabriel lunged forward again, ignoring the iron cuffs as they bit into his skin. "You're lying!"

Jason threw something he was holding onto the ground in front of Gabreil . "_Now_ do you believe me?"

Gabreil stopped and stared down in horror. On the damp floor glittered a delicate heart-shaped locket, the gold gleaming starkly against he dull floor. The clasp was snapped, and a dull red scum covered the initials that were supposed to be on the front.

_Elizabeth's_ initials.

"She can not be dead," Gabriel whispered. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh, make no mistake, she is."

"You bastard!" Gabriel's eyes were alit with fury…and grief. "You killed her!"

"Why…yes. I believe I did. You're so very smart, Gabriel." Jason turned on his heel and left, locking thee door behind him.

Gabriel continued to struggle against his chains, yelling after Jason.

"How could you kill her? I loved her! _I LOVED HER_!"

* * *

A/N-- Please don't kill me! 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- Woohoo, I finally finished that chapter--I mean (coughs) poor Gabe and Liz. -.-; . Ahem. Well, I'll try to add in a cheesy reunion in a few chapters or so…hopeless though I am, I love those! They make me laugh. In a good way!

* * *

"_Well? Have you gotten to work yet?" Jessica snapped, glaring at Jason with her golden eyes over her glass of water._

_Jason yawned and looked at her haughtily. "Give me a break. You know I've been busy."_

"_Oh, doing what? Ruining some innocents' lives?"_

"Excuse-moi_, Jessica, I forgot; you're on the _good side_."_

"_There are no sides, you idiotic little sorcerer." She set the glass of water down, anger reddening her cheeks. She had unblemished, smooth skin, tanned from long hours of flying in the sun, but her right arm was marred by four diagonal scars, identical to the ones on Jason's stomach. Other than that, she was rather attractive; that is, if you didn't notice the steely, cold glint that always lingered in her golden eyes, or the stiff posture of a long-trained soldier._

_Jason wondered about her. She could either be a deadly enemy or a strong ally, or be neutrally in between. She wasn't one he would want to anger foolishly._

I wonder what it is that made her so ruthless_, he thought, then smiled. _You can't be calling the kettle black, Jason.

"_Are you _smirking _at me?" she accused, eyes narrowing to icy slits._

"_No, milady. Just thinking."_

"_Then keep your thoughts on the task that you agreed to do! Unless it slipped your memory, the plan must be executed in three day's time."_

"_It didn't slip my mind," he assured her tiredly. "I promise that I'll have done whatever I'm capable of by the third day."_

"_Good. I will return on the said date." Jessica pushed back her chair and stalked to the door, golden-brown hair glinting as it caught the light of a stray candle. The glass she had set down on the table was jarred as she slammed the door behind her, a few drops of water spilling out._

_Jason sighed and took a drink from his own glass, which happened to contain rum._

_His own plan had been executed perfectly, in his opinion. Enchanting a demon's corpse so it would become the exact replica of Gabriel was simple, and no-one had noticed him transport the real Gabriel away, in the confusion of the battle. _

_Getting Elizabeth's locket was also easy; it had snapped off, and all he had o do was summon it. He doubted if she would notice its absence for a while._

Too over-whelmed with her pet's "death", I suppose. Well, you won't have to worry about that for much longer, Elizabeth. Soon you won't have to worry about anything.

_After he had finished with Elizabeth, he had finally decided that he would just turn Gabriel loose. After Jason had reported the news of Elizabeth's "death", he had fallen into what Jason suspected was complete and utter despair. He hadn't even spoken since then, which was yesterday, when Jason had looked in on him, except for a few feral growls._

My, my, such a pity. Oh well. It's certainly not my problem if Gabriel's taking the news badly. Now he knows how it feels.

_A clock chimed noon somewhere, and he summoned the clear glass orb._

_Time to check up on Elizabeth and her friends._

_

* * *

_

"Has she come out of her room yet?" Pierre whispered.

Jocelyn shook her head unhappily. "No, she hasn't even spoken since Kal brought her home yesterday. Poor Liz…" she sighed. Jocelyn put the last of the food on the small wooden tray. "I'm going to see if she's up for lunch."

"Alright. Yu take care of her; I'll put Caroline to sleep."

"Thank you." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, going down the hallway till she reached Elizabeth's room. Balancing one end of the tray on her hip, she knocked gently on the door. "Liz, may I come in?"

There was no reply. Jocelyn turned the knob and looked in. Elizabeth was lying stomach-down on top of the blanket, head buried in the pillow. Her hair lay in a tangled blonde mass down her back, and she hadn't even changed out of her clothes.

Jocelyn quietly closed the door behind her and set the tray down on the night table, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to wake her up, but Liz had to eat _something._ Jocelyn put one hand on her shoulder. "Lizzy, it's noon."

Elizabeth croaked something into the pillow, and Jocelyn almost didn't hear it. After a second, she realized that Elizabeth had said "Gabriel?"

"Sorry, Lizzy, it's Jocelyn."

Elizabeth turned over onto her back and sat up. "Hey, 'Lyn."

Jocelyn winced at the sight of her face: Liz's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and under them were dark bags. "Feeling any better?"

Elizabeth shook her head morosely. "No. I don't think I ever will." Her eyes filled up, and she wiped at them with the hell of her palm.

Jocelyn felt her heart ache for her best friend and almost-sister. "Can I get you anything?"

Elizabeth looked up, smiling crookedly in a very un-Lizzy like way. "Yes. Gabriel." That's when she broke down again.

"Liz.." Jocelyn leaned forward and hugged her friend. "God Liz, I'm so sorry."

She sniffed. "You know, he promised me that nothing would happen to him. I know it's stupid, but I keep thinking that he broke his promise."

Jocelyn nodded. What her friend needed was to talk, and to have someone listen to her.

Elizabeth sat back, and her hands clenched into fists. "I know that you're going to say that this isn't true, but I keep thinking that it's my fault."

Jocelyn's eyes widened. "And you're right! How can you even think that?"

"If I hadn't gotten into his life in the first place, he might still be alive, at home."

"Don't go blaming yourself for what happened! It was an accident, and you did nothing to aid or cause it!"

Elizabeth looked down at the bed. "I suppose you're right."

"Liz, you look like there's something that's really weighing you down. Care to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"Yes. It might." She exhaled. "Gabriel…he was always so kind and giving to me…so was always happy when he was in my company. After you left, I was so lonely, and then there was that whole thing with Giles…so he was the only friend I had back home. Even though he was a little shy, he would try everything to make me happy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Go on."

"A while after Christmas, couldn't find him, so I went to his room. I felt guilty about I, at the time, but I was curious. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back," she recited, the ghost of smile on her lips. "Anyways, I saw the corner of something sticking out from behind his dresser. I went over and tugged it out." she waited a beat then continued. "It was a painting. Of me. Gabriel is…was… an artist. He did the most wonderful oil paintings….This one showed me in the middle of a ballroom, wearing a formal dress. Only, he added angel's wings on my back. That's what he used to call me; 'angel'.

"I had always suspected that he liked me more than a friend, but it never really hit me until then. It was always right in front of me, but I never noticed it. All the cut-off sentences…he loved me."

"Oh…"

She smiled crookedly again. "And it took me until now to admit that I loved him back. And now I won't ever be able to tell him." She sighed. "I'd do anything if I could just tell him."

"Liz…"

"No, it's alright; well, maybe it's not, but I don't need you to apologize." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I think I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jocelyn also stood up. "Remember, if you need anything at all…"

"I'll ask. And, apart from bringing back the dead, there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that I can face going back home, now that he won't be there. Could I…?"

"You Don't even have to ask! Stay with us as long as you want! After all, you _are_ my sister."

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "Thank you." She hugged Jocelyn before leaving the room, not even bothering to change.

Jocelyn picked up the tray again and followed suit.

_Poor Liz…she finally finds someone to love, and then he dies!_ Something nudged her bare ankle, and she almost shrieked, thinking it was a rat.

Orange fur proved her wrong; Rose meowed from the floor and looked up at her.

It looks like Elizabeth is not the only girl mourning Gabriel, she thought. "Hey, little girl, are you hungry?"

Rose looked at her with eerie intelligence and meowed as if saying "yes."

Jocelyn set a small dish of milk and some fish scraps on the floor for Rose. The cat devoured the fish immediately, then lapped up the milk. When she finished, she looked up at Jocelyn with drops of the stuff clinging to her whiskers. Then, in a prissy fashion, began to groom herself when she saw no other food or drink coming.

She bent down and absently began to stroke Rose's back, who seemed to appreciate the attention.

I hope that Liz'll be ok, Jocelyn thought as Rose purred. Orange hairs clung to Jocelyn's palm, but she barely noticed. She was too busy seeing the look on Liz's face when she said she loved Gabriel imprinted in her mind.

That's the look of a person who'd do anything to have the dead back.

* * *

Gabriel sat against the stone wall, hands hanging limply above him. One held on to the delicate golden chain of Elizabeth's locket. Every time he moved, the chains would clank irritably. His legs were drawn up in front of him defensively. Gabriel's eyes were closed, the eyeballs flitting restlessly around under their lids.

Although it was the afternoon, he still slept. Sleep was an escape from reality, and he gladly accepted it.

In his dream, he and Elizabeth were back in the ballroom, dancing. Only this time, there was music; an entire orchestra, by the sound of it. There were other people dancing, but neither Gabriel or Elizabeth noticed them. They were lost in the music and the dancing, twirling around, and around, and around. Elizabeth's dress was made of gauzy blue material, and it swirled at the slightest movement she made. There was some sort of shimmery powder across her face, and her eyes stood out boldly, outlined by black makeup.

He was thinking that she didn't need any makeup in the first place, when the sound of a door opening jolted him awake.

An unfamiliar person set a bowl of water and food on the ground, as he would for a dog. Feeling Gabriel's eyes on him, he looked up and smiled. He was missing three teeth in the front, replaced by fake gold ones. The others were grey. The man wore baggy pants and a vibrantly colored vest, embroidered with green thread.

"You've woken, have ye?" he asked.

Gabriel growled at him in response. He wanted nothing to do with this odd man; he didn't want nothing to do with anyone. His angel was dead; nothing in life mattered anymore.

"Ah, a feisty monster, ye are! All the better," the man laughed. He had dirty grey hair, pulled back with a leather thong.

Gabriel's eyes flashed half-heartedly. He _wasn't_ a monster. Elizabeth had said he wasn't… He opened his mouth to form words, but none would come. He closed it after a second.

"Well? Ain't ye gonna say anything? That man said ye could talk."

Gabriel shook his head. No, he wasn't going to talk. Not to him, not to Jason, nor anyone else.

"Dassn't matter, I suppose; ye'll bring in good money anyways."

Gabriel stared at the man coldly. What did he mean?

The man must've seen the question in Gabriel's eyes. "Oh, ye weren't told, eh? Well, you're joinin' the circus now, with the rest of us. A fine little addition you'll make to the rest of the freaks."

Gabriel regarded the man for a moment, then looked away. Fine. He didn't care. Let them kill him, for all he minded.

Before he knew what was happening, the man walked forward and tugged at the chain in Gabriel's hand. "What's this now? A pretty little trinket you stole from a lady?"

Gabriel tightened his hand around the necklace. He wouldn't let Elizabeth's necklace be stolen by some filthy stranger.

"Ah, fond of it, are ye? Well, no harm in letting ye keep it. Nothing wrong in dreaming, eh? After all, nobody's care for a thing like ye."

Gabriel stared at the man's back as he left the room.

_He's right, Gabriel_, that voice he hated so much whispered. Elizabeth is dead, and she didn't love you. Maybe she liked you, as a friend, but that's it. Now that she's dead, you're by yourself again.

Gabriel blinked his eyes furiously. No, he would not cry any more. He could make it alone; after all, he had done so thirteen years before he'd met Elizabeth.

Yes, I can bear it, he thought, but his heart disagreed. Usually, he would go on the instinct of his heart, as well as his mind, but now he didn't think he'd be able to. He'd have to rely only on his mind.

His heart, it seemed, was broken.

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the streets, half-awake, half in a daze. Everything seemed so unreal: the people, the shops, the street itself…it was like walking in a dream.

Without realizing it, her feet carried her to the Garnier. She could hear faint strains of music filtering out of the building.

Why not? She thought, and walked up the steps and into L'Opera Garnier.

It took her a moment to find her way (her mind and thoughts were slow), but eventually she found her way to the seats and the stage. Taking a seat in the middle, she watched the performers practice. The dancers, like Jocelyn had said, were excellent, and only made one or two mistakes that she could see. She watched them attentively, taking in the colors of their outfits.

After a while, someone she knew walked into the canter of the stage and began a solo. It was Alison, with her hair gleaming under the light. She sang beautifully, but Elizabeth wasn't sure of the words; they all jumbled inside her head, and after a while she gave up and just listened to the tune. Her gaze drifted from Alison and she noticed Kal leaning slightly offstage, watching her sing. Then, she saw him twitch and he locked eyes with her.

**_-what are you doing here?-_**

Elizabeth shrugged, having no idea how to answer. Maybe you just thought at the person…

_Can you hear me?_ she thought, looking at Kal.

**_-obviously. I can read thoughts-_**

_Oh._

_**-so why're you here?-**_

_I just…was walking around._

_**-I see-**_

There was a brief moment of silence, then Kal looked back at Alison. **_-I can't feel pity, but if I could, I'd give you my sympathy, girl-_**

_Oh…thanks…_ To her dismay, Elizabeth felt her eyes welling up again. How much longer was she going to cry? Was there a limit on how many tears she could shed? If she continued, would she just shrivel up and dry out? Crying certainly didn't make her feel better…it made her feel worse. Like red-hot needles pricking her eyes.

_Soon_, she thought, forgetting that Kal could hear her, _the tears will choke my throat and heart, and I'll suffocate in them._

_**-you'll live. I used to know what it feels like-**_

_You heard that didn't you? _She thought unhappilythen _"used" to?_

_**-before my true nature came out. My entire village, which was my entire race, was slaughtered by humans. I was four-**_

That didn't make her feel any better, nor did it console her any. _…oh…_

**_-and then I killed my foster mother when I was six-_** Kal said (thought?) conversationally. **_-a week after that, I lost certain emotions, such as grief, but until then, I felt…like you are feeling, I think-_**

_It feels horrible._ She normally would have felt odd spilling out her emotions to a mass-murderer, but she wasn't normal anymore. Normal people had a heart beating in their chest: she had a red-hot ember that just sat there, burning her from the inside-out.

_**-I don't mean to sound cold, though I am, but it'll stop after a while. You, too, will forget that horrible feeling. Maybe not in a year, maybe not after a decade-**_

_Maybe not ever, _she sighed, then stood up, still unnoticed by everyone else. _Thanks for listening to me._

_**-the Princess says being "kind" to people will help repay the bad karma I have-**_ Kal said honestly**_. -I think she's a bit loose in the upper works, but I hope you feel better, eventually-_**

She smiled, almost happily. Almost. _Thanks anyways._ With that as a end to the conversation, she left the building.

Outside, the sun seemed unnaturally bright. She stumbled a moment as she went down the steps, staring at the odd patterns the clouds made against the sky.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" a voice asked, and she looked at the source of it. It was the gypsy-man who had given her directions…was it just the other day? The bells on his scarf gleamed brightly, almost too bright to look at.

"Not really, but maybe eventually," she replied, walking away from the Garnier and leaving the gypsy to puzzle over her odd answer.

* * *

A/N- I know, a little overly-angsty, but I'll try to make things more cheerful next chapter!  



	26. Chapter 26

A/N-

Dark Ninja-- well, Jason made the curse-thingy pretty much permanent in ch11, so yeah. And fanfiction has been messing up like that lately. Drives me crazy!

Mouse-- yep, Jocelyn has a match to Lizzy's. Good memory! And I've developed a liking for gypsy-dude, so I think I'll let him hang around, for the time being anyways.

* * *

" 'Ey."

Gabriel turned his head slightly and without much interest to the boy. He was no boy, well over eighteen, but he had childish, sparkling eyes. He was short, and had unruly dark-brow curly hair. Gabriel had heard that he was a juggler.

"You mute, then?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and ignored him.

" 'Ey, there, I ain't tryin' to upset you." The juggler leaned casually against the bars of Gabriel's cage and looked out of the tent. A storm was brewing. "If you don' wanna talk, that suits me fine." He paused, then "It looks like it'll rain."

Gabriel shrugged absently and focused on the locket, turning it over in his hands, the chain following it like some kind of absurd tail.

"Nice necklace you got there."

Gabriel closed his hand over it and slipped it into his pocket. A few other people had offered a bargain for it, suspecting the locket to be gold. Gabriel had ignored them all; he certainly had no use for money. Not in his position.

"Don' worry, I ain't gonna steal it. Migh' wanna keep an eye on her, though." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out a girl in breeches and a colorful shawl. "That'd be Callie, the fortune teller. Quickest pickpocket I've seen, and I've seen a lot. Feisty girl, she is." He pointed to a ragged scar that ran along his jaw. "Did that to me with a shard of glass. Forget why, though. Might've been an argument. I'm Jack, by the way." He held out his hand through the bars.

Gabriel stared at him, distantly wondering if he was poking fun at his predicament. He highly doubted Jack would be so cheery if _he_ were the one in the cage, and if the girl _he _loved had died.

Jack withdrew his hand. "Alright-y, then. Not feeling friendly are we, erm…you don' happen to have a name, do you?"

Gabriel stared at him a moment then looked off blankly into the distance. He found himself remembering when Elizabeth had first arrived at the castle.

"_What's you name?"_

"_Oh…my name…I-I think it was…Gabriel. Yes, my name is Gabriel."_

"_Oh. Au revoir, then, Gabriel."_

Gabriel shoved the memory out of his mind. All he needed was to break down in front of all those people…in a cage, to make matters worse.

The cage was perhaps ten feet-by-ten feet, the ceiling just high enough that he could stand. The floor had straw for him to sit on.

"Ain't gonna say it, are you? Ah, well, doesn' matter none to me." Jack's eyes, a light brown, looked at a bulge in Gabriel's shirt. "Whatcha got there?"

Gabriel pulled out the small harp. Miraculously, it was un-harmed from the last few days, give or take a few minor scratches.

"Ah, a little harp, is it? Can I see it?" Gabriel tossed the harp through the bars without looking at the juggler. It was unlikely he would ever get the chance to play it without people gawking, so what use was it?

Jack turned it over in his hands. "A nice instrument, that it is," he commented. "You play?"

He shook his head.

"Then why'd you have it in the first place?"

Gabriel shrugged. Why was this boy bothering him? Did it amuse him, perhaps? Would he boast to his friends, afterwards, that he had talked to the monster?

Jack slid it back through the bars. "Well, I'd best be goin' now. Don' wear your voice out by talkin', here?" he joked, then walked off.

The fortune-teller girl, Callie, wandered up to the cage after he was gone. "That idiot bothering you?"

Gabriel shook his head, but Callie pressed on. "Pay no mind to him, none at all. A waste of thinking, it is. He's always talking someone's ear off. Annoyed me so that one day I picked up a bit of broken bottle and sliced him, just like that."

Gabriel glanced at her briefly, then looked away. Now _another_ person was talking to him. _Why won't they just ignore me?_

"Hm. This would fetch a pretty fair price, if you were to sell it. Some of those rich folk might even pay up to three hundred francs." Gabriel snapped his head around to see what she was talking about, and saw Elizabeth's necklace dangling from her hand. He hadn't even felt it leave his pocket!

"You will give that back, right now," he growled, his resolve not to talk dissolving. His voice was harsher than usual from a day or so of not being used, and lack of water.

Callie's eyes, a deep black, narrowed dangerously. "Are you giving me orders?"

"Yes, Madame, I am. Give that back."

"What if I were to say 'no'?" She swung the necklace back and forth tauntingly.

"Give it back!" he repeated. He had stood up and moved to the side of the cage, where she was, in less time than she could blink.

"Oy, Callie! Stoopin' down to torture now, are you? Whatever happened to the quick deaths you used to dish out?" Jack had re-appeared, flashing his teeth in a broad grin.

"Maybe I am. What is it to you, Jack-o'-lantern?"

"Nothin' to me, something' to our newest addition here." He nodded his head towards Gabriel. "Mayhap you should give 'im that back, afore he decides to come after it himself."

Callie grudgingly tossed the necklace to Gabriel, who caught it and put it back into his pocket. "Don't make your belongings so easy to steal in the first place. Next time I'll auction it off." She left the tent.

Gabriel sat down again.

Jack, still grinning, resumed leaning against the cage again. "What, no word of thanks?"

"You hardly deserve any gratitude whatsoever," Gabriel replied coolly. "Perhaps I'll thank you for leaving me alone, but that is all."

"So you talk now, do you?"

To mock him, Gabriel kept his mouth shut and gave no response.

Jack shrugged an followed Callie's suit, leaving the tent only Gabriel occupied. When they had moved him into the cage, he had glimpsed the words that were painted onto the yellow-and-red striped fabric. In black paint was clearly written "Le Humain Monstre".

_Take a look in the mirror, sometimes, _he thought bitterly. _I'm not the only human monster. I may look repulsive, but at least I do not throw people into cages for the sake of money and amusement._

Gabriel slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the heart-shaped locket. A part of his mind knew that his heart was becoming cold and hard again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, if it meant it wouldn't ache anymore.

* * *

It was a day later. At the same time Gabriel was asking for her locket back, Elizabeth sat on a bench, a book she had brought with her open in her lap. The dress she wore consisted of a black skirt and dull brown top. There were still bags under her eyes, but she felt a little bit better. She had slept until past noon and eaten a big lunch. Her gigantic appetite had returned. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

She was so focused with her book that she barely noticed when someone else sat down on the opposite end of the bench, and didn't draw her gaze away from the pages. Books were safe; you could loose yourself in books. You could forget everything that was happening and go into another world, where there was always a once apon a time and a happily ever after.

"Interesting book, Mademoiselle?"

Elizabeth flicked her blue eyes briefly to the other person. To her shock, it was the same gypsy. He wore a pair or blue breeches, yellow ankle-high boots, and a sleeveless yellow shirt that was half-covered by a indigo shawl. The vibrant colors made him stand out boldly form the fashionably-dressed but drabber-colored Parisians.

"Yes," she said shortly, then looked back at the book, Her concentration, she knew, was ruined; once someone interrupted her, it would take her a while to get back to the fictional world. She felt a stab of annoyance; if it were Gabriel interrupting her, she would smile at him and maybe give him a playful nudge in the ribs, but in the end ask him if he'd like to read with her.

A small drop of water darkened out a word, and she rubbed at it angrily, smearing the word. What was it? "the"? "tea"? "tithe"? The ink made a small black smear.

"It's probably not any of my business, but you've been looking awfully upset the past day." She looked at him again, and the gypsy looked honestly concerned. He had large grey eyes and under the bell-trimmed scarf, his hair was wavy and auburn. He didn't look as if he was mocking her…

"I guess I would be. A person I loved very much just got killed the day before yesterday," she told him coldly. She struggled to keep from crying. Not for the first time in the last three days.

"My sincere apologies, Mademoiselle. I had one of my best friends murdered, so I can sympathize."

Hearing the gypsy say it in such a matter-of-fact voice shocked her slightly, but if he noticed, he hid it well. "Oh. Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright; it was over a year ago." He paused politely, then smiled. "I don't believe I've caught your name, Mademoiselle."

"_I'm afraid, Mademoiselle, that I have never caught your name."_

"_Oh…it's Elizabeth. My friends call me Liz."_

"_My pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Elizabeth. I believe I have caused you enough revulsion for the time being. I will leave now."_

She shook her head, drawing a confused look from the gypsy. "Elizabeth," she muttered.

"I'm Robin." He held out his hand and she shook it, drawing her hand back after a second. She noticed a deep scar in the shape of a cross on his left hand, the same type of stylized cross you would see on a church (minus a dead man, of course).

He noticed her noticing it, and smiled wryly. "You steal just one candle, and those priests are all over you," he explained.

_Stealing candles from churches? Why would somebody want to do a thing like that? You could just buy your own for a few francs._ "Looks painful."

"I was drunk enough that if it did, I didn't notice," he confessed in good humor.

_Hmm…he got drunk and tried to nick a candle from some church. I don't think he's as well-to-do as you first thought. He seems nice enough, though. Maybe he'll go away and leave me be if I talk to him. Maybe I should go into depth on the subject of Fay, That would bore any man out of their mind._

_Not Gabriel, _she thought automatically, then there were the little needles, poking at her eyeballs again.

_Oh, joy._

Elizabeth struggled to think of something totally and utterly dull, when Alison walked up to the bench. "Bonjour, Liz!" she said with false cheer, obviously thinking that Liz was going to dissolve into tears where she sat.

_And that actually isn't very far from the truth._

Kal stood behind her, looking blankly ahead. "Bonjour, Allie, Kal."

"Who's your frien-" Allie asked, then her yes widened in disbelief. _"Robin?"_

Next to Elizabeth, Robin was having a similar reaction. "_Allie?"_

She looked from one to the other. "You know each other?"

"Yes, we-" Robin stopped in mid-sentence, the surprise and happiness on his face instantly being replaced by hate. He jumped off the bench, bells on his scarf jingling as his hands balled into fists. _"You!"_

Kal looked in the direction of Robin's voice. "Oh. Still alive, Sparrow?" he asked in a bored, disinterested voice.

Allie grimaced and moved in front of Kal as Robin took a step forward. "It's _ROBIN!" _he hissed under his breath. "You filthy little _murderer_!"

"Robin, sparrow, same difference," Kal said as he pretended to examine his nails. "Both worthless little birds, no matter how you look at them." He was wearing a thick tanned leather vest, and now Allie had stepped to the side and was pulling at it.

"Leave it, Kal, let's go," she was whispering.

"Oh, defending that honor-less killer now, are you?" Robin accused, but stayed where he was. Elizabeth noted that his warm grey eyes were now burning with rage.

"He is not honor-less!" Allie snapped.

"So you're not denying what he did?"

"Drop it already, Robin! Kal did not kill Jake!" As she said the last part, a red flush climbed across her face.

"Liar! Why are you defending that bastard?"

"What does it matter to you, Sparrow?" Kal smirked. His eyes, though illusioned to match, glittered inhumanly. "Maybe she _fond_ of me. Hell, for all you know, we could be _married_. How would _that_ suit you?" As he said this, he put an arm around Allie's shoulders, still smiling cruelly.

"I'll wipe that smirk off of your face, bastard!" Robin spat, then stalked off down the street, blue gold-edged shawl fluttering behind him like wings.

Allie sighed in relief, then looked up at Kal. "_Why_ did you have to go and provoke him _Why_?"

"It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, Princess," he drawled, then removed his arm from her shoulders and took Robin's place on the bench. "How you faring today, Liz?"

"A little better," she answered. Allie sat down between them, looking quite exasperated. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"I was in a relationship with Robin a little more than a year ago. It was actually going fairly well, then ended abruptly when _Kal_-" she glared at him pointedly. "-just _had _to go and murder his best friend."

Kal shrugged. "His fault, not mine." As an explanation, he added "The little sparrow's friend was drunk, and almost slit her throat."

"You didn't have to _kill_ him!"

"We've been over this before, Princess. I refuse to try and reason with you any further."

Allie crossed her arms angrily, then continued. "Anyways, after that, we broke off, and Kal and I left that town. Kal left as a _fugitive_, I might add."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of her self. It wasn't funny, not really, but it was just the way the two of them argued.

Kal shrugged again. "It's in the past."

"Not if Robin calls the authorities on you!"

"That sparrow's gotten in so much trouble for thieving that I doubt they'll listen to him. The stupid bird'll probably just come after me himself with his daggers. He throws daggers with decent accuracy," he explained to Elizabeth.

"So absolutely no reason to be worried." Allie said sarcastically.

Kal acted serious. "None whatsoever.

"And if he shows up in the thirteenth?"

"I won't be there, and I'd deeply appreciate it if you'd not discuss that date in public."

Allie rolled her eyes, almost drawing a laugh from Elizabeth. Allie must've saw it, because she brightened and got up, drawing Elizabeth to her feet as well. "Come on. The café. My treat."

Elizabeth folded the corner of the page she was on and followed Allie down the street.

It wouldn't kill her to stop reading for an hour or so.

* * *

_Jessica leaned leisurely against the side of the building, watching Kalendrakk and the Princess as the sat outside the café with the other girl…Elizabeth, her name was._

_Her wings were retracted inside her back, giving her the appearance of a human. She still drew looks from the odd passer-by; the fact that she wore breeches and knee-high boots instead of a skirt and shoes was bound to draw attention. Not that she cared. Jessica had always thought of wearing skirts and dresses as foolish and impractical. They prevented you from running, always dragging at any stray branch, and were cumbersome to ride in, if you weren't planning on riding side-saddle._

_Her sleeveless rawhide shirt also gained a look or two. This was, after all, Paris: no-one wore skins here. It was all cotton and velvet and silk._

_She focused her attention on Kalendrakk, sending him a mental message. _You. Child. Come here.

_Kalendrakk said something to the girls and then stood up, walking over to where Jessica was in the shade._

"_What to you want?" he snapped rudely at her. "If it has to do with the Princess--"_

"_Why, as a matter of fact, it does. I was just checking to make sure you will be far, far away from Paris, come the thirteenth. I still have high hopes that the girl will come to her senses, and it would be a shame if you killed her."_

"_Don't worry, I will be. Far, far away from Paris…and close, close to the mountains."_

_Jessica sneered. By the mountains, he meant, of course, the ones the eagle demons inhabited. Her home. "Stay in _your_ territory, crow. There's plenty more poison just waiting to be used on you."_

"_I'm sure there is." He said those as words of parting and went back to the café._

_I really should have killed him when I had the chance, Jessica grumbled to herself, and then went on her way._


	27. Chapter 27

A/N-

Mouse- The thing about Jessica is that she's always hoping that Allie is gonna kill Kal. She thinks the only reason she hasn't done so already is because Allie's suffering from temporary mental illness…yeah, it's odd.

Dark Ninja- Sorry about the wait…please don't hunt me down. Pretty pretty please with ice cream and Chapter 27 on top!

Krazykutie- Thanks! It's because I'm a geek with no social life. Ha ha.

larashrub- Here's your cheesy reunion! )

**One Week Later**

**July the Thirteenth, 1874**

"Hey, you. Wake up."

The girl's voice made Gabriel open his eyes reluctantly. He had been dreaming. About Elizabeth. Again. The bruises across his back made him wince as he sat up. A few day before, somebody had decided it fun to beat him with a stick.

_If Elizabeth could see me now…_he thought gloomily. His hair and fur were matted and tangled hopelessly, and his pants were torn and faded. Nothing remained of his shirt; it had been ripped beyond repair. Anyone, not just Elizabeth, looking at him, would see only a tired, beaten animal.

Gabriel turned his attention to Callie. Her hair was wet, and her boy's clothing clung to her body. Outside the tent, it was raining. Every so often, thunder would sound.

"You paying attention?" she asked sharply.

Gabriel nodded and looked her in the eyes to show her he was. He hadn't spoken since that day, a week ago.

"Listen, I'm not a nice person. Hell, if I walked into a church, I'd be thrown out on my ear. But even I don't make up cruel lies to torture people."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. _What is she going on about? _he wondered.

"I read your cards. Not for any particular reason, mind, just because I had nothing else better to do."

Gabriel nodded disinterestedly and let his gaze drift to the door of the tent. The flap had been left open., revealing the stormy sky. It was dark; it couldn't have been later than six in the morning. _Why is she bothering me with this now?_

"The person you love, the one that you think you lost. She's alive."

Gabriel felt his heart stop, then start up again much to fast. He snapped his head back to Callie. "A…live?" he croaked.

"Yes. That's' what the cards told me, anyways. And she's in danger." She looked at him expectantly for a moment, then raise her eyebrows. "Well, what are you waiting for? I unlocked the door. Go!"

Gabriel was on his feet, then out of the cage before she had finished her sentence. He sprinted to the front of the tent, then paused. "Merci," he told the fortune teller softly.

"Don't bother; it does my karma good. Now get before they catch you leaving."

Gabriel nodded and dashed out of the tent and into the rain. He was completely soaked after a few seconds, but he barely felt it.

_She's alive! Alive!_ Squinting his eyes against the downpour, he ran out of the circus as fast as he could soon approaching the muddy dirt road. His foot sank into a water-filled dent briefly, then he pulled it out and continued running as fast as he could.

He hurried on into the early morning, and soon was out of sight from anybody that may have been watching from the circle of tents.

Come eight o'clock, they would find his cage door open, nothing in it except straw and a miniature harp. They would send someone to question the fortune teller, who had a spare set of keys to everything, but would find her in a deep sleep on her cot, Tarot cards spread into an unrecognizable pattern.

The storm worsened, and Gabriel ran.

* * *

"Where to?" the driver asked, without much interest. Elizabeth handed him her francs and climbed into the carriage. Normally, she would have taken Jack and gone herself, but she had no idea how to reach her destination.

"To the old cemetery, please."

The driver gave her a funny look, but pocketed the money and started off anyways.

_The old cemetery…why do I want to go there?_ Elizabeth asked herself silently. _It's not as if I have relatives buried there…or just want to look. I've never like graveyards, anyways, so why? _She didn't like the feeling that had come over her. She pulled her red shawl around her shoulders for comfort.

_I wish Gabriel were here. Then I could talk to somebody who wouldn't think me insane for going to a cemetery for no reason. He'd listen to me._

_Liz, she_ sighed to herself, _if wishes were horses, then all beggars would ride. It's useless, thinking the way you are. Gabriel's gone, and is never coming back._

She closed her eyes as the wheels of the carriage rattled on the cobblestone streets. She hadn't gotten enough sleep that night, staying up until three in the morning, reading a book. Whenever she closed her eyes, they would snap open on their own accord. She had felt…jumpy. Nervous. Like someone was watching her.

The ride to the old cemetery, she suspected, would be a long one. She resigned herself to sleep and fell into a light doze, still having that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was almost like the feeling you had when you forgot something, something important, that you had to remember.

But what was it?

The driver looked back sharply as she whispered in her sleep. For a moment, he could've sworn he'd heard the blonde girl say "The black roses mean sleep."

He shook his head and slapped the reigns over the horses' backs.

* * *

Alison knelt down on the floor, next to where Kal was curled up in a ball, back facing her. "Kal," she said softly. His inky skin twitched again, and his shoulders tensed further. "Kal, you have to leave."

"I know, Princess," he grumbled. "I--" he broke off, then started again. "…stop it…swear I'll kill you…"

"Kal!" Allie felt the blood leave her face .She had hear him say that, once before. At the time, he was unconscious and dreaming of his childhood again.

"Sorry…lost track of time." Kal turned over and sat up slowly. "Move, Princess."

"Oh. Sorry." Allie scrambled out of the way and stood up, a split second before Kal did The raven demon wavered unsteadily for a second, then left the room, Allie following behind him. "Remember, come back as soon as its midnight. And stay away from Jessica and the others, for once!"

"I know, Princess. I know." He reached the door and unlocked it. Once it was open, he turned his head slightly and faced her. "Stay out of trouble, Princess. I don't want to have to cross the ocean more than twice."

Allie rolled her eyes. "You won't have to. I'll be a good little girl."

"Good." He turned to go, and then Allie threw her arms around his ribcage. She felt Kal sigh. "You do realize that the longer I stay, the higher chance there is of me killing everyone in the city?"

She smiled and let him go. That was the typical Kal response to being showed any affection whatsoever. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." She shoved him lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He spread his wings and took to the sky, quickly becoming a black shadow among the storm clouds. It had been raining earlier, but it had stopped. Now it looked like it would start up again.

Allie closed the door and locked it again. It was going to be a very long day.

She poured the boiling water she had heated earlier this morning and prepared herself a tea. She was going to need the caffeine. After heaping in the sugar, she sat down at the kitchen table and opened a book.

**_-miss me already, eh?-_**

_-Ha, in your dreams, crow. Just concentrate on getting yourself to leave the country.-_

_**-whatever you say, Princess-**_

She smiled to herself, then almost spilled some of the tea on her hand as someone knocked on the door.

Setting down the cup and the book, she went over to the door and began to unlock it.

_I wonder who it is…can't be Kal. Maybe it's Lizzy._ She blinked in surprise as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

"We're here," the driver announced as the carriage jolted to a stop, waking Elizabeth. She rubbed the sleep out of the corners of her eyes and climbed out, muttering a sleepy "Thanks."

The driver snapped the reigns and the horses were off, soon leaving Elizabeth standing alone in front of the rusty gates.

Shaking her head to clear the rest of the drowsiness, she grabbed the cold iron handles and wrenched the gates open. Rusty hinges squealed shrilly, making her grit her teeth. Obviously no-one had come here in a very long time.

There was a leaf-covered path; she focused on that as she walked though the cemetery, dead oak leaves crunching dully under her feet. After a minute on the winding path, she came to some worn stone steps. Seriously worn. In the middle, the stone was warped into a bowl shaped, and along the sides there were similar shapes, though smaller. All in all, the edges of the stairs had a wavy appearance, the straight edge gone long ago.

Elizabeth sat down on the stone steps, flinching slightly. The stone was so cold…

She drew her breath in sharply as she looked out at the cemetery for the first time.

But it was not the first time.

There were old tombstones and grave-markers all around her, and they were all ancient, crumbling, and crooked. Over each grew a tangle of roses…but these roses were black. Not dark red, she knew, but black as ink. The iron fence surrounding the cemetery was also covered in the black roses. An ancient oak tree grew next to the fence, its gnarled, dead branches reaching over like crooked fingers.

She was sitting on the stairs leading to an old crypt. She didn't look behind herself, but she already knew that the doors were long since torn away, and the stone casing around the coffin exposed to anyone who walked by. Dead oak leaves littered the crypt floor.

It was cold out; and she thought, How odd. It's in the middle of summer, it shouldn't be cold. She didn't want to leave yet, because she was waiting for someone. So she just drew her red shawl, whose color seemed to fade in the grim, foggy cemetery, and sat on the cold, stone steps, looking at the black roses. They looked healthy, but she knew they were dead.

She knew. No matter how healthy they looked on the outside, she knew they were dead. They had been touched by…something, and they had turned black and died.

"Such a pity," she murmured to herself. A split second later, a hand fell on her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily. It was cold; she could feel it even though her shawl and her dress.

"And why is it a pity, good Lady?" The voice from behind her asked. She wanted to turn around to reply, but knew, like she had about the roses, that she wasn't meant to.

"Because they were so beautiful." It was a naïve answer, but the first thing she had come up with.

The person behind her had little time to spare on her.

"They are not now? No, they are just dead…but everything is beautiful in death, don't you think so? Sometimes more beautiful then they were in life."

Elizabeth suddenly shivered. She did not want to sit here, anymore, talking to this person. It was the person she had waited for, had come all he way here for, and now she wanted to take her leave. She had spoken to him (she knew it was a him, because he had a male's voice, that somehow seemed familiar), and he had spoken to her, and that's all that was meant to happen.

Elizabeth stood up, but his hand, his icy, dead hand, never left her shoulder. "Kindly remove you hand. I'll be on my way."

The man spun her around, and then she saw his face. "Don't you want to stay?" he spat. "Stay with the sleeping people?" His hand tightened, vice-like, on her shoulder, and she knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

She bruised easily.

"Let me go!"

"The sleeping people, because, remember, they never die, they only sleep!" he hissed. "They sleep! And wait to be woken up!"

"Let me go!" she repeated, more panicky this time, squirming under his grip. It did not good; it was as if his hand was made of iron.

And his face…oh God, his face.

"Look at the roses! Look! They symbolize love and pain! The red ones do! You know what the black roses mean! You know!"

All the terror went out of her and her face went slack. "I know."

"The black roses!"

"I know what the black roses mean." She turned away, trance-like, from the man (and his face…his face!), because he allowed her, and stared out at the dozens of rows of crumbling tombstones and roses…black roses. Her shawl fell forgotten at her feet, pooling around them like red blood.

"They mean…sleep," she said, her voice emotionless. Then suddenly, his hand was on her shoulder again, and she snapped out of her trance with a shriek. She stumbled off of the steps, landing on her knees. Involuntarily, she looked over her shoulder, and felt another shriek catch in her throat.

His face…his face...oh my God…ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…

The skin on his head was a rotten black, covered with patches of slimy dark-green mould here and there. In some places, the sickly yellow of bone showed through the rotting skin, that was pulled tight over the skull. The eyes were like an owls, and shone the same green as the mould. He had no nose, only sockets, and his mouth barely had lips. Jagged fangs filled his mouth and protruded over his lips, fangs that came to razor-sharp points and were each the size of her index finger. The fangs were the same pale yellow as the bone showing through the skin. Long, pointy ears were on either side of his head. Small pointy ridges protruded from the center of his forehead down to the nape of his neck, then continued down his back. The skin on his head was the same as the skin on his body. His ribs showed through, gruesomely visible, though there seemed to be ten on each side. His collarbone jutted from under his neck, most of it uncovered by the rotting flesh. The joints in his fingers showed clearly, and he had eight fingers in each hand, the digits unnaturally long, having the appearance of bony spiders. He wore a pair of breeches, black and green with mould, torn in places. Past the breeches were his rotting calves, skeletal ankles, and feet that ended in talons instead of in toes. And, on his back, were a pair of disintegrating, bony wings, each with more bone that the skin that stretched between in.

"Whatever is the matter, good Lady?" he hissed. Dimly, she wondered hw he was able to talk with all those uneven fangs. "Are you _ssscaaaaarred_?"

"_Help_," she croaked. She had meant to scream, scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs, but her vocal cords weren't obeying her. "Help, _somebody_.."

" 'Help'? Why are you asking for help? Nobody is here but us. Not for _miles_." He crouched down on the top step, wings hunched over his shoulders. For a moment, he reminded Elizabeth of a gargoyle. "Are you hungry, milady? I am. Very_, very _hungry. See, like those humans, I've been asleep for a _very_ long time. And I'm _so _hungry." He smiled, displaying more yellow fangs, dripping with saliva. "_Soooo_ hungry…"

"I- no, please…d-don't hurt me, please!"

"Hurt you? Milady, whenever did you get the notion that I was going to _hurt_ you?" He smiled again. "I'm going to _eat _you, good Lady! Tear your pretty flesh right off of your pretty bones, and then swallow it down! Yum, yum!" It licked its lips with an unnaturally long black tongue that ended in a point.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to scream for help again, but was interrupted by a smooth voice. "Now, now, don't go frightening the young child." She whipped her head around and saw Jason sitting on one of the crumbling tombstones, legs crossed casually. He grinned and looked at he calmly with his red eyes. "Wraiths. Extremely rude, aren't they?"

'_Wraiths: Dark servants of the lower planes, the allies of demons and bane of faeries and humans. Once given a command, it will not stop until it's carried out or it is killed.'_

"W-what.." she stammered, then stopped as the wraith lowered his head respectively to Jason.

"A pleasure to see you, Master."

"Likewise," Jason said, and began inspecting his nails. "I believe I told you to bring her to my domain, and not to eat her?"

"I only was wondering what expression her little face would make. I was going to bring her to you shortly."

"Very well. Shall we leave, then?"

Elizabeth sat, frozen in horror. What was happening? The wraith was being commanded by Jason? To kidnap her?

What were they going to do to her?

Jason smirked as he saw Elizabeth's eyes dart around helplessly.

_Wondering what's happening, my dear? Well, it's very simple: now is the opportune time to sacrifice you, and, in doing so, I'll use your soul to bring back Marie. It's all very simple, very straightforward, so you needn't worry._

Jason opened his mouth to give the wraith the command, but was rudely cut off as a gril yelled "Jason! Stop it!"

He closed his mouth and turned around, wondering who had dared to give him orders.

The faery-girl who had been annoying him so often ran up to them, panting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw the expression on Elizabeth's face change from terror into disbelief. "Mirei!"

"I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle Elizabeth," the faery said in a rushed voice, then turned to the wraith. "_Leave_," she snapped at it, then held out her arm and flicked her wrist. The wraith instantly vanished before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Jason shouted at the faery. But it _couldn't_ be a faery; they didn't have the adequate magical strength to do what she just did.

Her face softened and she brushed a green braid out of her face. "Jason, my love…don't you recognize me?"

He tensed. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

She stepped toward him, holding out a hand. "Jason, do you know why all those attempts at bringing me back worked? It's because bringing back the dead is an impossible task; it can never be accomplished. It doesn't matter, though, because I was never really dead."

"No! You can't be Marie! She was killed!"

She smiled softly and her appearance wavered, blurred, then cleared again. Her hair was now loose and was black as night, with brilliant crimson streaks. Her eyes were a clear garnet, and her face palled even further until it became white as ivory. "On that night, I was injured badly, yes, but I was alive. I hurt my head rather severely, and lost my memories. They only began to come back this month."

"Marie…is it really you?" Jason slid off of the tombstone.

Marie nodded and didn't move. "You've changed, Jason. What happened to your heart? It is not as it should be. It is a black void full of hate and arrogance. How could you let yourself become this way?"

"I…I thought you were…"

"Then why did you punish others so? I've seen what you've done to the youngest Noirmort, and it disgusts me. I still love you, Jason, but I do not believe you worthy of it."

Jason felt as though she had ripped out his heat and dashed it to the ground. "Marie…"

"Leave Elizabeth alone. Leave everyone alone, and return to your lair. I will come with you, because I love you, but you must promise never to leave it again."

"I…promise." Jason ignored Elizabeth completely, though she had gotten up, shock written all over her face. Then he remembered something he had ordered the wraith.

Kill her as soon as it becomes eight o'clock.

Hastily taking out his sliver pocket watch, he saw the minute hand click to the twelve. The hour hand was neatly pointing at the eight.

Marie noticed the look on his face. "Jason, what did you do?" she asked.

Elizabeth walked up next to Marie. "What is it?"

Jason opened his mouth again, and was again interrupted. The wraith appeared on a rose-covered stone cross, balancing on the top. "Here as you've ordered, Master. And to do what you ordered," he told Jason. "Kill her I will. Oh, but there seems to be two 'hers'. Which one?"

"Stop! Return back to the planes!" Jason shouted, but it seemed to have no effect on the wraith, who was now grinning maniacally.

"Ennie, meenie, miney, _moe_!" it cackled, then leapt off of the tombstone at the two girls, hands hooked into talons.

Jason stood, frozen, as it struck Marie, throwing her backwards into the crypt. Elizabeth was thrown to the ground by one of the wraith's wings.

"Marie!" Jason ran past Elizabeth and into the crypt. The wraith had already disappeared. Marie was lying spread-eagled on the floor, head against the stone casing on the coffin. Kneeling down next to her, Jason lifted her carefully. Her neck lolled on her shoulders loosely, as if it belonged to a rag doll. There was a slight trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Marie!" He shook her roughly, and her head swung limply from side to side. He put his index and middle finger under her jaw, feeling for the pulse, and felt nothing. "Marie…"

Elizabeth came up behind him, standing in the door of the crypt. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know how it feels."

Jason snapped his head around to glare at her. "Don't talk to me! I don't need your sympathy!" he spat, then disappeared with Marie in his arms.

* * *

"Robin?" Allie felt half-compelled to slam the door in his face.

"Bonjour. Are you going to invite me in?" Today he wore blue and purple, and was wearing an overcoat over his clothes. It was raining again.

Allie shook her head. "Why're you here? I heard that there was a circus a while away. Isn't your caravan going to perform?"

"No, they're staying in Paris a bit longer. Why won't you let me in? It's kind of wet out here, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, for one, you're probably just looking to pick a fight with Kal, who isn't here."

"He isn't?"

"No, he went…to visit his family. Last week, actually. He won't be back for a while," she lied.

"That bastard has a family? I would've thought that, if he did, he would've killed them."

She sighed. "Robin, just drop it. Kal didn't have anything to do with Jake. And I have other things to do than drive that through your thick skull, so au revoir." She closed the door in his face and locked it. Moving to the window, she saw him walk back down the road and felt a slight twinge of pity. He wasn't really such a bad guy, he had just seen a lot in his life. As a gypsy, he was discriminated against, and Jake being murdered was probably more than he could take.

Returning to the table, she re-opened her book and took a sip of her tea. Kal was probably half-way to the mountains, by now. He could fly incredibly fast.

_Over the ocean as we speak. _ Death flapped to the chair next to her and perched on it.

"You're still here?"

Of course. Do you think I'd risk my life by following him?

"I guess not."

After a few moments of silence, Death spoke up again. _You know, it would save everyone a lot of grief if you'd just kill him._

"Shut up, you stupid crow."

_See? Now you're even starting to curse like him!_

"I know." She smiled and tossed the rest of her tea the the raven soaking it effectivly as ihe cawed his surprise.

* * *

By the time Gabriel reached Paris, it was already nighttime. How late, he didn't know, only that it was late enough that no-one was walking the streets. Some good luck, at least.

It was still raining, falling down in a light curtain. Drops that fell in the light cast by the lamps sparkled like miniature diamonds.

Gabriel had now slowed down to a fast walk, limping slightly. He wasn't used to running for so long, and he had ran for over twelve hours.

A stray cat stared at him out of an alleyway as he passed, reminding him of Rose.

_I hope she's alright…I hope Elizabeth's alright. _ He felt his mouth smile weakly. Alive, he still couldn't believe it! He could tell her he loved her. He _would_ tell her as soon as he saw her.

A few minutes past, and, finally, he was had reached Jocelyn and Pierre's house. The oil lamps were on in the windows, and in the house.. He didn't even hesitate as he went up to the door; let them scream, stare, or do whatever they pleased. All that mattered to him was seeing his angel.

He opened the door without knocking and limped into the kitchen, startling Jocelyn, who was washing the dishes.

He winced slightly as she shrieked, and stopped in the middle of the kitchen, a few feet away from her.

Speaking of the dishes, Jocelyn was now holding a heavy cast-iron frying pan in front of her. "Don't come another step closer!"

"Is Elizabeth here?" he asked, the question coming out as a whisper. He was so thirsty…

Jocelyn must have not heard him, because she held the frying pan higher. "Stay away!"

"Jocelyn? What are you yelling about?" Elizabeth's voice carried into the kitchen from the hallway. A second later, and she was standing in the doorframe. "_Gabriel?"_

Before Jocelyn had a chance to ask, Elizabeth pushed past her and ran to gabirle, throwing her arms around him and ignoring the fact he was sopping wet. "Gabriel! I thought you were dead!"

Gabriel returned her hug as she started sobbing. "Shh, it's alright, ange, I'm here." He paused, then added "I love you, ange."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jocelyn's eyes widen in recognition, then Elizabeth looked up. _She hasn't changed at all_, he thought, then almost missed her reply.

"I love you, too." She buried her head in his chest again hugging him tighter.

There was a clank as Jocelyn set down the frying pan, looking at the two of them in disbelief. "Gabriel? Is that you?"

Elizabeth giggled and looked up at him again, once more efficiently melting his heart. "I think we have some explaining to do."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- Eee…so many reviews.

Mouse- Sorry for getting your hopes up, but Jocelyn only recognized Gabe's voice. I'm so mean!

And I really _really_ REALLY regret to say that this is the last chapter of L'ange et Le Monstre. Sorry it's so short! Don't worry, though; I'm planning on making a sequel! )

This chapter is rated "R" for extreme FLUFF! If you don't like the idea of Liz and Gabe having a happy ending, and totally DESPISE fluff, DO NOT read this chapter! Be forewarned of the fluff bunnies!

---

The seven of them sat in a circle in the field behind Kal and Allie's house a day later. Kal sat next to Allie, looking more tired than usual, but otherwise fine. Allie was her usual happy self. Elizabeth sat next to Gabriel, who had his arm around her shoulders, Allie had made him a new necklace which he wore around his neck. Jocelyn and Pierre sat with Caroline in between them. Every now and then, Jocelyn would glance over at Gabriel. They had stayed up until dawn explaining. She still hadn't gotten over some of the shock of seeing him with fur (that, and almost bludgeoning him with a frying pan). Then Pierre had wandered in, and they had to start the whole thing over again.

In the center of the circle was a birthday cake, one small candle in the centre.

"C'mon, Kal, blow out the candle and make a wish so we can eat already!" Allie was urging him.

Kal grumbled something that may have been "can't believe I got myself into this" and rolled his eyes. After more chiding from the group, he grudgingly blew out the candle, much to the joy of Allie. She took out a knife and began cutting it into pieces.

"So, what did you wish for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Some really strong wine to make the day bearable," he replied dryly. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, grazing a new cut that ran across his forehead.

Allie elbowed him in the ribs and began handing out the cake to everyone.

"How old are you?" Jocelyn asked, digging her fork into her cake. Caroline sat contentedly on the grass, starting at everyone as they talked.

Kal thought a moment, then said "Twenty-one. I think."

Elizabeth looked at him funny. "You _think_?"

"Hey, I don't care enough to keep track of these things," he grumbled, then wolfed down his cake. In no time, there was nothing left but a few crumbs.

Al the girls laughed and Elizabeth looked up at Gabriel. He looked happier than she had ever seen him, and yet…he seemed somewhat…nervous. What could be bothering him?

He felt her eyes on him and smiled at her. She shoved the thought out of her mind and it was quickly forgotten as Allie dug a bottle of red wine out of the picnic basket. When Elizabeth saw it, she groaned, earning a soft laugh from Gabriel. They still remembered the last time she drunk wine with perfect clarity.

"A very happy twenty-first birthday to Kal!" Allie said loudly and raising her glass, most likely to embarrass him.

Kal scowled at her (not too angrily though) and drank from his glass as everyone else raised theirs, shouting "To Kal!"

Elizabeth took a tiny sip of hers, then set it down on the picnic blanket. To everyone's amusement, Death (the raven) swooped down and dipped his beak into her glass.

Pierre looked across the circle to Kal, who was shaking his head disgustedly. "Hey, is it alright if it drinks that?"

"I hope not," Kal said under his breath, earning another nudge from Allie. Death took a few more sips then flew off again, wheeling around in the clear sky.

Everyone turned their attention to Gabriel as he hesitantly rang his fork against his wine glass. Elizabeth tilted her head, wondering why he was blushing so hard. His pale skin (well, the illusion of such, anyways) looked as if a tomato had been smashed on it.

"Umm…excuse me," he said.

"You've got our attention," Allie pointed out, raising her eyebrow.

Gabriel looked even more uncomfortable at that. "Yes…well…um.."

"Out with it, already!" Pierre laughed.

Gabriel turned his full attention to Elizabeth. "A-ange...I mean, Elizabeth, I've known you for… about a year now, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." As he spoke, he seemed to gain confidence and stopped stammering. "You're the Angel who melted my heart, and shortly after meeting you, I fell in love with you. What I mean to say...well, what I'm trying to say is…" Gabriel got up on one knee and dug a small black box out of his packet and opened it. Inside was a gold ring that was studded with diamonds. "Elizabeth, mon ange, will you…marry me?"

Everyone gasped in surprise and Elizabeth's jaw dropped. After a second, she broke out of her reverie and tackled Gabriel in a hug, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes ! Yes, yes_, yes_!"

Pierre let out a whistle and Allie and Jocelyn let out equal screams of excitement. Kal sat with his arms crossed, attempting to look indifferent, though a small smile crept across his face.

Elizabeth rolled to her side and managed to sit up, a smile practically splitting her face in half. "On one condition," she said, and Gabriel's face dropped a little bit.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"You won't wear _this_," she told him, and yanked his necklace off, dropping it on the picnic blanket. Without it, his fur seemed to gleam with bluish highlights under the sun. Pierre and Jocelyn, who were still not used to him, jumped a bit, but otherwise were fine. After all, it was a thing some needed to get used to.

Gabriel looked slightly sheepish and grinned helplessly. "Anything else, ange?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"This," she told him bluntly, then leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck. After a moment, they broke apart. "That alright with you?" she asked coyly.

Gabriel nodded quickly. "O-of course ange."

Allie, grinning like a madwoman (a very happy madwoman) intoned "I now pronounce you soon-to-be husband and wife."

Jocelyn, her expression matching Allie's, added "Gabriel, you may know kiss your fiancé."

Gabriel smiled and looked questioningly at Elizabeth before drawing her closer and giving her back her kiss.

Elizabeth felt that, at this moment, she would like nothing better for time to stop. Nothing else mattered, not even his curse. Especially his curse, for she found nothing in the world more beautiful than his shy, gentle face when he asked her to marry him, or his heart when he told her he loved her.

---

Jason sat at the edge of the cliff, holding the seeing-orb in his hand. A bittersweet smile was on his face as he watched Elizabeth and Gabriel kiss for the second time.

"They're really not bad people,' he said softly to himself. His gaze drifted to his left side. There, six feet under the earth warmed by the bright sun. lay his Marie. His beautiful, kind Marie. If things had not turned out the way they did, he might be proposing to her as Gabriel had. And he would have, given the chance. Before burring his Marie, he had placed an elegant ring in her right hand. It was crafted out of incredibly pale gold, with a garnet in between two tiny diamond in the center.

Now she rested beneath the earth, under the sky that she used to watch.

"I really am sorry," he whispered to the orb, knowing that they could not hear him, but having to say it anyways. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done, and all the pain I've caused."

He looked at Marie's grave marker. It was made of black marble, polished until it shone like a mirror. On it was engraved her name, her date of birth (some two hundred-odd years previous) and her Date of death. Under that was written "Was Loved by and Will Be Missed By Many."

"I'm sorry, too, Marie. For everything that I've done." The red rose he had placed on the freshly-turned dirt looked painfully beautiful in the sun. Like her. "And for braking my promise."

_I guess I've never really thought about how beautiful everything is, since I thought her dead._

_And now that she _is _dead, I notice it._

Jason got to his feet carefully. The sky was as bright as a sapphire, the sun; molten gold, and every leaf on the trees a perfect emerald.

The stream snaking thought the bottom of the cliff shone like a line of silver. Jason thought he was crying, but he didn't feel the tears. Everything was pleasantly numb. The empty syringe lay on the ground by his feet, the ten cc's emptied into the crook of his elbow, and the one tiny droop of clear liquid turned into a diamond as the sun struck it.

"I love you, Marie," Jason whispered to the grave. "See you soon." In one fluid motion, he dived off of the edge of the cliff and into nothingness.

---

The train rocked gently as it made its way back to the village. Gabriel and Elizabeth both sat on the same side this time, Elizabeth half-asleep on Gabriel's shoulder. Rose sat in his lap, napping in the ray of light that filtered through the window.

Elizabeth had grudgingly allowed Gabriel to wear the spelled necklace, at least until they arrived back at the castle. It was now August, so the spell would wear out soon anyways.

Gabriel smiled down at her. His perfect, beautiful angel. He had never thought that it would turn out like this when she first wandered into the castle, almost trembling in fright. It was better than he could have ever hoped for. And the ring, much to his relief, fit her perfectly. He had bought it in the city when she was busy.

As he watched her doze, se smiled peacefully then looked up at him.

"Yes, ange?" he asked, smoothing back her hair.

"I love you."

"As do I, ange." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, the drew back.

"Yes, Gabriel?" she asked, mimicking him.

"I realized if this was one of the faery tales you adore so, I think I know how it would end."

"Oh, really?" He loved the way her sky-blue eyes lit up. Like faceted jewels that would sparkle when the sun hit them. Only, her eyes were could not be priced.

Gabriel kissed her forehead. "And they lived happily ever after."

**The End.**


	29. Fianl AN

**Final Author's Note**

**On**

**L'ange et Le Monstre**

Thank you all so much! For reviewing, giving your feedback…and giving me AWSOME ideas for chapters! You guys are awesome! )

Special thanks to

**TigerLily24**

**Dark Ninja of Mount Hope**

**Mouse**

**celticdreamer**

**laurashrub**

**Krazykutie **

For your awesome reviews!

I will be writing the following books--

**Raven in the Fog**- Kal and Allie's story

**L'ange et Le Monstre II--** A continuation of this story, takes place about three months after they receive Kal and Allie's story-- Gabriel and Elizabeth's wedding! (told ya there would be a sequel!)

**L'ange et le Monstre**--!Parody Style!- obviously a parody of LAELM.

**Seven Days-** ever wonder what happened to Gabriel during that week in the circus?

And possibly other, unrelated LAELM stories.

Thanks again!

--KuraiShinzo


End file.
